


Greenhouse Academy One-Shots

by Angel_Butterfly10FrDeGSMTLC



Category: Greenhouse Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Beautiful, Big Sisters, Boarding School, Brookies, Camping, Dancing, Double Date, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Girl Power, Guilt, Handholding, High School, Hospital, Hurt!Hayley, Hurt!Leo, Little Brothers, Little Daniel - Freeform, Little Hayley, Periods, Returning Home, Scars, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Someday, Song: 10000 hours (Dan + Shay), Song: Can I Have This Dance? (High School Musical 3: Senior Year), Song: My Love (Westlife), Songfic, Stargazing, Swimming, Walks On The Beach, Warm, little Alex, rooftop, song: someone you loved (lewis capaldi)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Butterfly10FrDeGSMTLC/pseuds/Angel_Butterfly10FrDeGSMTLC
Summary: A series of One-Shots surrounding the Greenhouse Gang. Open to prompts and requests. Enjoy.Cross posted on FanFiction.Net and Wattpad
Relationships: Brooke Osmond & Alex Woods, Daniel Hayward/Hayley Woods, Emma Geller/Max Miller (Greenhouse Academy), Leo Cruz/Hayley Woods, Max Miller & Jackie Sanders, Sophie Cardona/Parker Grant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I started watching Greenhouse Academy back in December and after a long wait, Season 4 is finally out. I don't know about you, but I think that this was the best season so far and it just struck me right in the feels.

The only downside to being in this fandom is the lack of fanfics, so I'm starting a series of Greenhouse Academy one-shots. You can request any kind of fanfics (as long as they're not M-rated) for any pairings because I'm open to all of them (though Dayley is my OTP). You can even request non-pairing fanfics, or non-canon ones.

I hope you enjoy this series and please send in your requests so I can write them. It will really help me make use of all this time in lockdown.

Thank you.

Angel


	2. Midnight Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is the first one-shot of the series. It takes place around S04E04, and is dedicated to all Dayley shippers who were disappointed at the end of Season 4, when Hayley chose to be with Leo, even though Daniel was the better choice.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Daniel's POV**

I stand at the door and memories flash through my mind. She's so still, like when she was fast asleep in the hospital.

She looked so fragile, a porcelain doll, battered and bruised but not broken. She was far from broken, but seeing her like that just made me want to wrap her up in bubble wrap forever and protect her from the world around us. I would never forgive myself if I let anything happen to her again.

I watch her chest rise and fall, each timed and rhythmic breath, assuaging my fears of losing her. I want to hold her close to me, to keep her in my arms so nothing can touch her. I need her next to me so I know that this isn't some dream and that she really is here, with me. I can't live without her. She's my life, my every-

"Daniel?" Her soft voice breaks me out of my thoughts and in the dim moonlight, I can see her rising up from her bed. "What's wrong?"

Quietly, I step into the room, careful not to wake any of the other girls. Parker would be furious if I ruined Sophie's beauty sleep.

"Nothing." I shake my head as I sit on her bed. She shifts closer to me and I let her lean her head against my shoulder as I gently brush her face.

"Daniel." She cuddles closer, trying to get an answer out of me. It doesn't work. "Babe."

"It's nothing baby." I plant a kiss to her forehead and start softly rocking the both of us back and forth. "And you should get some rest. Dr. Broderick said you should take it easy, and that means getting as much rest as possible."

"But I'm not tired, I-" That's all she manages to get out before she's struck by a yawn. "That was unfortunate timing."

I laugh. I'm so glad after everything she hasn't lost her sense of humour and is still the girl I fell in love with.

"Sleep, baby." I whisper softly into her ear. "I'll be right here." I start humming as I continue rocking her back and forth. Eventually, I feel her go limp and I only panic for a second before remembering that she's just fast asleep.

Carefully, I pick her up and shift her so she's properly tucked in under her blankets; getting a cold is the last thing she needs right now. I'm about to leave when I feel a soft tug on my wrist.

"Stay." Her soft voice and sleepy eyes are all it takes for me to cave and I soon find myself climbing onto the bed.

Letting her use my arm as a pillow, I wrap the other one around her covered torso. It only takes a few seconds, a couple of glances at her beautiful sleeping face to tell myself she's really here in my arms, and a kiss on her bandaged forehead, before I'm fast asleep knowing that she's here with me, safe and sound.

_~~Morning~~_

I awake to the sound of a Louie snapping and see Sophie standing there with heart eyes. Carefully, I untangle Hayley from my arms and make sure she's still sound asleep before getting up.

"Sophie." I lead her out of the room and she just gives me a sheepish look.

"Sorry Daniel. You guys just look so cute together." At that, she turns the Louie around, and I have to admit, it is cute. "But don't worry, I'm not going to post it on my blog. Ryan and Alex might go ballistic."

I nod at her. "It's fine. Just send me a copy. Don't tell Hayley though, she would kill me."

Sophie just laughs and soon, I hear the usual alert sound coming from my Louie.

"Thanks Soph." She smiles back.

"Your welcome. I can really tell you guys are happy together."

I nod once again. "You have no idea how grateful I am to have her." And that's the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	3. Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the previous one-shot and will stick around for more. This next one is a Hayleo, and is set after Season 4.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Finally, another beach day. After all that has happened at the Greenhouse for the past couple months, Louis decided to give us a beach day to energise ourselves and just have fun.

As the day gets hotter, more and more of us head out into the water for a swim. By the time everyone's done with lunch, almost everyone has gone in, except for Hayley.

Seeing her alone, I look to Daniel, trying to figure out whether he knows why Hayley seems to be just sitting in the shade and reading a book. He shrugs and sends her a worried look before continuing to play games with the others.

I know he wants to go up to her and ask her what's wrong, like I do, but he knows there are boundaries, and I'm thankful he doesn't overstep them.

I get out of the water and make my way over to Hayley.

"Hey." I call out to her and she looks up. "What's a pretty girl like you sitting here all by yourself? Even Max and Emma are enjoying the water."

She just puts the book down before patting the space next to her for me to sit. "I don't feel like going for a swim." She shrugs and I look at her skeptically.

"But you love swimming." I remember her saying that she misses swimming at the beach near her house and that eventhough we can technically swim here whenever we don't have class, it doesn't feel the same.

"I know. But I just don't feel like it." She snaps and quickly gets up before walking away, down towards the coastline.

I'm about to follow her before I hear someone call me, and see Daniel shaking his head, telling me to let her be. I know he was her official boyfriend and all longer than I have been, but I've known her longer than he has. I know her better. And I'm going to get down to the bottom of this.

I follow her down the beach and she is either really good at ignoring me, or is blocking out the whole world, because when I grab her wrist to stop her from walking even further away, she turns around in shock, loses her balance, and falls into the water.

The water isn't very deep but she is immediately panicking, her arms flailing about, and her eyes are glazed over in terror. Luckily, we're far away enough from the others so we don't attract their attention, and I quickly grab her from the water.

Picking her up, I set her on some rocks and look her in the eyes as I help her catch her breath. "In and out." I coach. "That's it. Just keep breathing deep breaths."

When she finally catches her breath, I can see the anger in her eyes as she pushes me away. "What in the world Leo?!" She screams at me as she struggles to get up. Her panic attack from earlier exhausted her though, and I manage to hold her down with ease. "Don't do that to me ever again! I said I don't want to swim. Just leave me alone!"

"Woods." I call, trying to get her to look at me. "Hayley." That seems to get her attention.

As she looks me in the eye, I can see the pure, unadulterated terror in her eyes, and I think back to why she would be afraid. Hayley's one of the strongest girls, scratch that she is the strongest girl, I know. She's not afraid of anything.

I try to think even further and I realise that I saw the same terror earlier when I first asked her why she wouldn't get into the water. And that's when it clicks. "You're afraid of the water."

Her eyes are glazed over with unshed tears as she nods.

"Why?" A tear escapes from her beautiful brown orbs and I quickly brush it away with the pad of my thumb.

"Remember when we won the quiz?" I nod. "We got a day at the beach, and that day, the earthquake struck. I was in the water, being sucked into the whirlpool." She pauses to take a breath and I can tell how scary it was for her just by the simple observation that she is shaking like a leaf.

"I felt the water just dragging me in, pulling me down, and I just couldn't breathe. I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. The waves were so strong and the feel of the water all around me just made me feel like I was suffocating. Ever since then, I could never go back into the water. The thought of even going in for a dip almost sends me into a full blown out panic attack."

I gather her in my arms. "It's ok Hayley, I'm here." I grab the towel from around my shoulders and wrap her shaking frame. "I'll save you Woods. I'll save you again and again. I won't let you drown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	4. Beach Runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm back with another Dayley one-shot and this was requested by phantomwolfblue. So, thank you phantomwolfblue for sending in your prompt. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. Just a little background info, this is set around S04E04.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Daniel's POV**

"Hey." A familiar voice calls, making me look up from the homework I'm currently attempting. "Wanna go for a run?" And there stands Hayley, decked out in a tank top, running shorts and sports shoes.

"A run?" I look at her unsurely. "Isn't it a little too soon to go out for a run? I mean you just got out of the hospital like two days ago. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I know but, I'm done with all my homework and I'm bored of resting. It's all I've been doing for the past several days." She pouts and I open my arms for her. Immediately, she steps into the embrace and sits on my lap, allowing me to hold her and place my chin on her shoulder as I breathe in her sweet chocolate scent.

"I would go with you, but I'm a little stuck on this assignment." She turns to face me and just sighs.

"It's ok. I can go on my own. I'll be on the usual path if you decide to join me." She gets up and gives me a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

"Hayley, wait!" That stops her for the moment. "Don't overdo it, ok? If you get tired, just sit down and rest. Call me if you need anything or if something happens."

At that she rolls her eyes before chuckling. "Yes, mom." And just like that, she's out the door.

Once she leaves, I immerse myself back into my assignment and by the time I'm done, more than an hour has passed. That fact in itself sends shivers down my spine. The track doesn't take that long, even at a walking pace, it shouldn't be more than 45 minutes.

The rational side of me suggests that she went to see her parents before coming back to the clubhouse, but the boyfriend part of me says something is wrong.

My fears are only confirmed when Alex comes in a second later and asks to see his sister, saying that their mom wants to check up on her but she's not picking up her Louie.

I swallow the panic in my throat and try to put on the calmest face I can muster at the moment. "She just went for a walk down the beach." I lie because if I tell him she went for a run, he and Ryan would have my head. And right now, I think that would be justified because what was I thinking letting her go out by herself, what more for a run?

"I'm about to go see her now. I'll tell her Ryan was looking for her." I can see the doubt on his face but he nods nonetheless, and I rush out the door, going down the usual trail, to find my girl.

I'm almost halfway through the trail when I see a speck slightly in the distance, and as I get closer, I realise that its not just a speck.

"Hayley!" My heart seizes and I run the fastest I have ever ran in my entire life. "Hayley!"

I try to calling out to her, but she doesn't move a muscle. She's just lying face down on the sand, unmoving, and countless scenarios race through my mind.

I quickly cradle her up in my arms and am about to call Alex, because I don't care if I lose my head as long as she will be alright, when she starts to stir.

I watch as her eyes flutter open before they are filled with confusion. "Daniel, what's going on?" I just brush the hair and sand off her face.

"You collapsed, Hayley." I set her upright on the sand and turn to face her. "But you're going to be ok. I'll call your mom and she'll take you to the hospital to be checked out, make sure that everything is ok. Gosh, Hayley, you gave me a heart attack-"

"No hospitals." She cuts me off and I give her an incredulous look. "I'm fine. I just got exhausted." She then smiles. "I probably overdid it."

"This isn't a laughing matter Hayley." I chastise her. "You had me worried sick. I thought I lost you again. I can't lose you. I can't-" I feel the tears pooling in my eyes before a sandy hand brushes them away.

"I'm ok Daniel, I'm here." She hugs me and I hold her even tighter, afraid she will disappear if I loosen my grip on her by the slightest bit.

It takes a few moments, but soon we are both ok.

"Alright, let's get you back to the clubhouse and cleaned up. Your mom tried calling you earlier because she wanted to check up on you and you didn't answer, so you better go see her later." At that, she groans and I'm almost sure she mumbles 'over protective mama bears'.

"C'mon." I pick her up and carry her bridal style, only for her to start struggling to be put back down.

"Hayley, you don't even have the strength to stand at the moment, much less walk." She gives me an indignant look and I fire back with a challenging one. I stop walking and she shuffles herself out of my arms until she is in a standing position.

Then, she lets me go. I hold my breath and get ready to catch her if she falls. She doesn't. But when she tries to take a step, she loses her balance, and I quickly catch her in my arms.

"Told you." She just hits my chest and I chuckle. "Now, let's get you to the clubhouse before you worry anyone else."

I hold in a smirk as she huffs and blows a stray hair off her face.

"I'll make you a deal, when we get closer to the building, I'll let you ride piggyback and we won't tell your parents and Alex about the whole collapsing thing. It will be our secret." She nods, and we begin our journey back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	5. Her Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I think I'm on a roll here because here's yet another one-shot for Greenhouse Academy. This is a Dayley fanfic, because I can't stop writing about them. I mean, they're my OTP. Anyway, this is set somewhere during Season 3 and Season 4, there's not really a set time for this one, so yeah. 
> 
> I am fine with writing Hayleo though, I just don't have many ideas for that pairing so feel free to send me your ideas.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Daniel's POV**

I look around the clubhouse and notice that something, or someone, is missing.

"Hey, have you seen Hayley?" Alex just shakes his head.

"She's probably wandering around or maybe she's at the beach." He suggests. "How about you call her?"

I nod and am about to press call when the door opens and the girl in question enters.

"Hey babe." I put my arm around her shoulders and give her a quick kiss, silently cheering as it makes Alex groan.

"Hi." She smiles and the room is instantly a thousand times brighter than it was.

"So where did you go?" At that, she purses her lips and has the cheekiest look on her face.

"To my spot." She replies curtly, making me confused.

"Your spot?" I ask as I lead her into the girl's bedroom so we can sit and talk.

"Yeah. My spot. Like how yours is the old biology lab, Max and Emma's is the computer lab, Jackie's was the beach, and well you get it." I nod.

"So will I ever get to see your spot?" I ask her and she thinks about it for a second.

"Maybe one day." She teases, but that's good enough for me.

_~~A few days later~~_

"Hey, come with me." I'm about to head down with the other guys for an after practice snack when I feel a soft tug on my wrist and see her beautiful brown eyes boring into mine. Needless to say, I'd choose her over my teammates any day.

I let her lead me down a few hallways and up a couple flights of stairs until we reach a wooden door, unlabelled, and one I have never seen before.

"Hayley, babe, where are we going?" I ask her because the last time we decided to go into an unknown room, she almost died. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"It's completely fine, Daniel. Just trust me." I sigh and follow her. At least she's not doing whatever this is alone, and I can protect her if she needs it.

Still holding onto my hand, she uses her other to open the door, and when she does, my mind is blown.

In front of me stands a wide open space. Half of the ground is a covered patio while the other has a grass carpet. The patio is decked out with all sorts of chairs, including bean bags, and looks like the perfect lounge area. It looks even better than the clubhouse. The grass carpeted area on the other hand is bare but the setting sun gives the blades of grass an orange hue and an almost fairytale-like ambience.

A tug on my hand breaks me out of my thoughts and she leads me to the sides of the rooftop. The scenery there is breathtaking. I can see the expanse of the ocean and the sun setting over the horizon. The clouds are cotton candy pinks and purples. The trees sway with their breeze and everything just looks so surreal.

"This is your spot?" I turn to face her when I can finally take my eyes off the view, and as cheesy as it sounds, that view is nothing compared to the beauty that stands before my eyes.

Her dark brown hair is lightened from the sun's rays and forms a halo around her head, giving her an angelic look. Even her eyes shine as they reflect the golden light, and it takes me a second to remind myself that this is not a dream.

She smiles and gives a soft nod in confirmation to my question.

"Now, I know why you always disappear. Who would ever want to leave this place?" She laughs at my expression and it's music to my ears. To me, her laughter is the sound of angels singing and I never want it to end.

I pull her down onto the grass and let her sit between my legs as I hold her. There, we sit and watch day turn to night. And there's no place I'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	6. Pretty and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll usually have these many chapters in a day, or in a week to be honest, but I'm in a writing mood right now, so you can expect more to come your way.
> 
> This one-shot was pretty random and was inspired by S01E12 when Alex says "the prettiest girl at the Greenhouse is not going to bed before ten o'clock", and I thought, in Alex's perspective wouldn't that be Brooke? Thus this was born. As with the last one, there's no specific time frame.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Third Person POV**

The young couple walked down the hallway, hand in hand. Her body leaned against his as he had his free hand wrapped around her shoulders.

Turning the corner, he spotted his sister sitting alone on a bench, completely oblivious to the world around her as the headphones placed over her ears blocked all sound, and her eyes were closed to fully immerse herself in the music.

Sneakily, he slipped the headphones off of her and she turned towards him in shock. Her words died on her lips as her brother managed to speak first.

"What's the prettiest girl in the Greenhouse doing here all by herself?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be with Leo? Or is it Daniel?"

Said girl was about to reply before his girlfriend stopped her with a retort to him. "Prettiest? But I thought you said I was the prettiest." Her puppy dog eyes made guilt pool in the deep recesses of his being, and thankfully he came up with a response quickly.

"No, I said you were the most beautiful girl in the Greenhouse." He tried to defend himself, but it seemed to only dig himself a deeper grave.

"How could you?!" The sister screamed indignant and outraged. "How could you choose your girlfriend over your sister, your own flesh and blood?" She crossed her arms and turned away from the pair.

"Alex!" She scolded him. "Why did you do that to your sister?" She turned away from him as well and extended an arm to the girl on the bench.

"C'mon Hayley." Said girl took the offered hand and linked hers. Both girls then went off arm in arm.

"Let's go Brooke." And just like that, the two most important girls in his life walked away from him, leaving him alone, and confused.

"Daniel." He called out to the guy as he passed the hallway. "What's going on with them? They just left me, arm in arm."

Daniel simply shook his head as he watched their fading silhouettes with fondness. "I've learnt that girls cannot be understood. Just loved." And with that uncharacteristic statement, he left Alex alone with his thoughts.

Unbeknownst to the confused teen, as the girl's turned into another hallway, they high-fived with the teenage reporter, and the three girls made their way to the cafeteria together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	7. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry this is late but I had originally written a different version of this one-shot, which I didn't feel was quite right, so I had to rewrite it. Also, I needed to research locations and stuff because I'm not familiar with California, or America in general, because I live very far away, all the way in a small Southeast Asian country called Malaysia.
> 
> This one-shot was requested by phantomwolfblue, and she asked for a Parphie and Dayley double date. I have exactly written a Parphie before so I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, I haven't experienced the dinner they went to so if anyone has been to one, please correct me if I made a mistake because I just made up the plot on the spot. This one-shot also isn't really canon, because there was never really a time when Parphie and Dayley were both happening, so yeah.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Daniel's POV**

I take a deep breath as I look at myself in the mirror before turning towards my homie. "You ready?"

He nods. "Let's go get our girl's." We step out of the locker room and head towards the girl's bedroom where they are getting ready.

"Hey babe." I knock on the door and wait for her signal to enter before opening it. "You ready to go?"

Her reply falls to deaf ears though as the mere sight of her makes me weak in the knees. She radiates beauty even in casual clothes. Her hair is in soft curls, giving her a younger and innocent look. It frames her face and the light eyeliner makes her brown eyes pop. Those brown eyes absolutely pierce through my soul and make me want to fulfill her every wish and command. She looks so beautiful, no-

My thoughts are cut off by the sound of chuckling and Hayley's quick remark. "Take a picture. It will last longer."

I take her hand and spin her towards me until she is able to lay her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around hers. Then, I pull out my Louie to get a couple shots. After about a hundred of them, Hayley pulls away and tells me to stop it already.

At that, I can only give her a pout. "But you look so gorgeous baby, that I can't help it." She pushes me away and is about to retort something when the couple in front of us ruins our moment.

"Aww, you guys are just so cute. Let me take one more picture." Sophie gushes and is about to open her Louie when Parker snatches it out of her hands.

"Nuh uh. We're going to be late if we don't leave like, right now." Parker tells her while pocketing the Louie, and I nod. It is at least an hour and a half's drive, and we don't want to be late and miss all the good stuff.

"Where are we going by the way?" Hayley asks as we begin to walk out of the clubhouse and into the parking lot where our chariot, my car, awaits.

"It's a surprise." I say as I hold open the door for her. "After you mi'lady."

She just shakes her head as she gets into the car. "I hate surprises, but thank you kind sir." And with that, I shut the door and rush off to the other side. Soon, we are on our way to Thousand Oaks.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

Once Daniel opens the door, my mind is blown. Sophie looks drop dead gorgeous. I quickly walk up to her and we share a kiss.

"Whoa baby, who are you and what have you done with my Sophie?" She just laughs and I love the way it sounds.

"Stop it." She hits my chest and is about to say more when I feel myself being turned around to face a smitten Daniel. He looks as if the heavens just opened and an angel appeared in front of him.

Sophie takes a quick pic of his face while Hayley tries to wake him up from his trance. When he does wake up though, he pulls his girl into his arms and starts taking countless photos, ignoring her requests to stop.

Honestly, they're definitely the cutest couple of the Greenhouse, and I thought that wouldn't be possible after seeing Daniel and Brooke together for the previous year.

Finally, she gets him to stop and we make our way to Daniel's car. When we're all buckled in, Daniel starts the car and I offer Sophie a pair of headphones connected to the double headphones jack, knowing Hayley and Daniel are probably going to blast some unknown song. I then start a playlist with my tunes and we enjoy them for the rest of the ride, ignoring Hayley and Daniel's off-key caraoke.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

Since Parphie is in their own world, I take this as my chance to turn on the radio. As soon as I do, I can hear the shock in Hayley's voice when she recognises one of her favourite songs.

"How did you know?" She asks and I send her a wink. I only do that for a second though as I don't want to take my eyes off the road for too long. I won't ever let my baby get into an accident as long as I can help it. And if I ever do let her get into an accident, I'm sure not only would Alex, Ryan and Carter kill me, but I would also kill myself for hurting her.

"I have my tricks baby." I tell her simply and she starts rocking out to the music on the radio. Her voice sounds like a choir of angels have decided to grace my ears with their singing. I didn't want to interrupt her moment but eventually she persuades me, and we're both jamming to the songs on the radio.

An hour and a half later, we arrive at our destination, and the look on Hayley's face is priceless. "How did you even get this place? You need to get a reservation like months in advance."

I just smile at her and quickly go around the car to open the door for her. "You like it?" I ask when she's finally out of the car and gawking at the building with wide eyes.

"Like it? I love it. I've been wanting to come here for so long. Stupid rule saying you have to be over fifteen." I just chuckle at her remark and we wait for the sleeping couple to finally wake up.

When they do, it's time to go in. We show them our tickets and IDs, and they lead us to the room where the dinner will take place. We sit at a table with an older couple and their 3 adult children, and another stranger.

By the time its 6.15, our appetizers have been served and we eat it quickly so we can get on with the game.

During Interrogation Reception, Hayley and I mingle around with the others in the room, trying to pinpoint the suspects of the murder of Dr. Kensington.

As we walk around, Hayley practically reads off everyone's body language until she narrows it down to about twenty people in the room, including the medical intern at our table. I want to tell her it's not, because he looks just so harmless, and lonely. He said he originally planned to come with his girlfriend but they broke up last week.

I feel sorry for the dude but don't dwell on it long as the first act begins. From that act, Hayley further narrows it down to fifteen and as they pass out the clues, her suspicions of some grow.

I'm not sure how she does it, but by the time the desserts are served, she's fully convinced the intern, an FBI, and a college professor, carried out the murder together. Personally, I think the police officer at table 8 did it, how else would the evidence be able to disappear so easily and quickly? And they even found the officer's finger prints at the scene of the crime.

But as always, she's right. At the end of the show, they reveal that Dr. Kensington was actually the intern's mentor-turned-girlfriend, but when she told him she had to leave after she completed her residency, he refused to accept it and tried killing her by injecting air into her veins.

The process was taking too long though, and as the FBI were approaching, he paid one of the FBI agents to help him get rid of the body and frame another person, the police officer who arrived at the scene of the crime "first".

The FBI agent then handed him to the intern's college professor, who previously liked the doctor, after she helped heal his mother, and wanted revenge for rejecting him, so he quickened her death by shooting her in the head.

Therefore, Hayley was announced Top Sleuth, and won the prize package.

After collecting her prize, seeing we still had time before heading back to be in time for curfew, we decided to go for a walk down town. Parker and Sophie went ahead to have some privacy, leaving the pair of us alone.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

Sophie and I had a great time at the murder mystery dinner. And we would have solved the mystery if it weren't for those meddling kids, just kidding. But Sophie was really close to cracking the case and I could tell by the look on her face she knew that something was off about the prime suspect the whole night.

Nonetheless, we had fun. She even managed to get in contact with a real life CSI who said she was welcome to contact him after she graduated if she wishes to pursue a career in criminal investigation. And after everything that's happened at the Greenhouse, I think she'd be perfect for the job, even though it means her life might get even messier than it is while solving crimes at the Greenhouse.

After we're done with dinner, we head out for a walk down the road just to enjoy the sights and being free from the drama at Greenhouse for a moment. We even stop by the golf course to just sit down and talk.

In the dim moonlight, she looks so beautiful and I love the way she laughs like there's no drama lurking in every corner. I love the way her eyes sparkle and shine so bright, that they blind me with their beauty. She's the most beautiful creature on this earth and I can't believe I can call her mine. I mean, she won't let me call her mine, but I know she is. And even if she isn't, I'm hers, because she has already stolen my heart.

My thoughts are interrupted by her soft lips on mine. "Penny for your thoughts?" She whispers against my lips and it almost makes me melt into a puddle right then and there.

I reciprocate the kiss, and soon we are almost full blown making out, because not a moment later, a familiar scream comes from a few feet behind us.

"Hayley?" Sophie jumps up and I do too. Grabbing her hand, we both rush to the source of the scream, though I make sure to keep her at least a few feet behind me just in case whoever it is decides to attack.

* * *

**Daniel's POV**

I spin my girl around and it's the happiest moment of my life. Her giggles are music to my ears and I never want the song to end. We dance in the middle of the street to the imaginary music in our heads and I don't mind. Nothing else matters except for the beautiful girl in my arms.

But all too soon, the moment is over.

"Hey. Hayley, right?" The man from the theatre pops out of nowhere and the smile on his face sends shivers down my spine. I pull her closer to me, something about this man just doesn't feel right.

"Yes, she is." I confirm and quickly shake his outstretched hand before he can even lay a finger on my Hayley. It takes all my inner strength not to wipe it immediately, though.

"Daniel, be nice." She warns as she hits me gently, albeit sternly. "Hi. I'm Hayley, and you are?" Despite my best efforts, she still shakes his hand.

"Jess Rutherford, congratulations on figuring it out." He doesn't let go of her hand and I can feel her heartbeat quicken.

"Thank you." She says curtly before trying to wrestle her hand out of his grip. "Uh, you can let go now." Though her words were polite, her voice is strained, and I can tell she's starting to panic. Despite that, he doesn't let go.

"Excuse me, sir." I say firmly. "She asked to let go." I would rip his hand off hers if not for the fact I might hurt her in the process, so I choose a more respectful approach.

"One moment." He holds up a finger on his other hand. "Hayley dear, why don't you come with me? I'd be a much better boyfriend than the one you have. I mean look at him, he's practically a child, while I'm a man."

"Let go off me!" She tries to snatch her hand out of his but his grip on her is tighter and I can see the bruise marks starting to form on her hand.

"No!" He yells and tugs her towards him, pulling a knife out of thin air and placing it against her delicate neck. "I deserve love too! I deserve to be loved! Me! Not you! Not anyone else!"

He starts stepping back, dragging her with him as he presses the knife against her throat. "One move, and I'll slit. Then it's bye bye Hayley."

My heart races and everything I know, all my self-defense moves are flushed down the drain. They only teach you to protect yourself, not others. And what can you do when they have the most precious being in your life in their arms?

I don't think for long though, as before I know it, Hayley punches the guy in the gut, making him drop the knife, and runs. I follow after her and am almost to her when the guy catches up and pulls her towards him once again, making her scream.

This time, his hand is around her neck. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you." He starts putting pressure on it and I can see her face turning blue as she starts to gasp for breath.

"Luckily, I'm not her." A voice comes from behind him and the man suddenly freezes, releasing her as he collapses.

I quickly pull her into my arms and hold her tight, letting her cry onto my shoulder as I whisper sweet nothings into her ear. "It's ok baby. Everything's alright now." I keep her close to me as Parker and Sophie approach us.

"Thank you." I mouth to Sophie and motion to get back to the car. Once we're there, I help Hayley into the backseat while Sophie sits beside her. It is when we're on the road and a safe distance away, that I start reiterating what happened.

By the time I'm done, Hayley's fast asleep on Sophie's lap as the latter strokes her hair. Her sleep isn't a peaceful one though, as every once in a while shivers wrack through her body.

"Oh my." Sophie says, speechless. "Poor Hayley. We shouldn't have left you guys alone."

I shake my head. "It would've happened even if you were with us. He wouldn't let go of her no matter how many times she told him to and how hard she tried to get out of his grip. It was a good thing you weren't with us and able to sneak up on him." I turn around in gratitude. "Thanks Sophie."

She nods before continuing to speak. "We have to tell the manager though. A dangerous guy like that shouldn't be allowed to work there. Who knows how many girls he might hurt, or have already hurt."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Parker nod in agreement. "Yeah. Soph, can you call him? We have to make sure he knows about it before that guy wakes up and tries to make up some excuse saying that he didn't do it."

"Already on it." She quickly says and soon her Louie is ringing. By the time we're halfway back to the Greenhouse, the call has been made and whoever that guy is has been reported to the authorities. We decided not to press charges though as the Greenhouse doesn't need anymore bad publicity, but we made sure it was on his permanent record so people will think twice before hiring him.

The rest of the ride is silent, the night's events still weighing heavily on our minds. We all agree though, that unless we really have to, we don't tell anyone, especially Alex, because we know the minute he knows, the whole FBI is going to be out looking for the guy. He doesn't show it, but Alex can be really protective over his sister, but not more than she is of him.

Once we arrive, it's close to eleven o'clock, and Hayley is finally in a deep sleep. Not wanting to wake her up, I gather her in my arms and the four of us make our way back to the clubhouse. Thankfully, we don't bump into anyone along the way and I set Hayley down on her bed.

As I tuck her in tight, I promise her that I'll protect her next time, that I will become stronger, so she will never be in that situation ever again. I lightly kiss the marks on her hand, and softly stroke the fingerprints on her neck before gently kissing her goodnight. I don't want to leave her, never again, especially to the mercy of the world, but at this moment, I know I have to, and at least here, she's safe.

I walk out of the girl's bedroom and say goodnight to Sophie who's talking with Parker in the hallway. There, she assures me she'll watch over Hayley tonight, and I thank her before entering my bedroom for the night.

As I enter, a light flickers on and I see Alex turn towards me. "How'd it go? She had fun?" I nod, knowing if I said anything, I'd spill. "Good, she deserves to have some fun in her life." He then turns off the light and goes back to sleep.

And in the silence of the night, I agree with him. She does deserve to have fun. She deserves that and so much more, and I'm going to make sure, she'll always be happy, as long as I can help it. With those thoughts, I lay in my bed and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

"I know we didn't get to have our moment for very long, but I enjoyed every minute of it." Sophie says and I smile. "Thank you for the fun night."

"Thank you for enjoying it." I hug her and give her a quick kiss before she catches me off guard and pulls me in for a deeper one.

"Goodnight Parker." She whispers before stepping into her bedroom and closing the door.

"Goodnight." I whisper back and in my shock, that's all I manage to choke out. With that last happy thought in my mind, I get ready for bed and dream about other dates I could take Sophie out on. Another double date doesn't seem so bad either.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

Once I shut the door, I make my way over to Hayley and help her get more comfortable by removing her shoes and jacket. Poor girl is exhausted, especially after the scare, if you could even call it that.

I check on her wounds, putting some cream to help with the swelling on the bruises, and a bandaid from the slight cut on her arm from when we figured the guy dropped the knife. I can't believe someone even tried to hurt her though, Hayley's one of the purest and strongest people I know, and she's like a sister to me.

Once I'm done, I tuck her in once again and make sure she's all set for the night before turning myself in.

As I sleep, I hope that everything will be better when I wake up. And for once, it is because I get up to a smiling boy and a wonderful breakfast in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	8. Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with an all new one-shot. This was requested by ariel235, and she asked for the ending scene where Hayley and Leo are kissing on the mountain top. I know this probably isn't what you expected so if you would like to skip ahead to that scene in particular, it is in italics to make it easier to find. I hope you do read the whole thing though, and thank you for sending in your prompt.
> 
> So, as stated, this one is canon, taking place at the end of S04E08. I do give it a little more background though since I felt the storyline was a little rushed in the series.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Hayley's POV**

"Hey, Woods." I'm awaken by a touch on my shoulder, and it takes me a few seconds to realise Leo's sitting on my bed, shielding me from the sun's rays streaming in from the window.

"Morning, Cruz." I sit up, and that's when I notice all the beds around me are empty despite it being only 8.00 in the morning and on a Saturday. "Where is everybody?"

He just smiles and gets up, offering his hand to pull me out of bed. I accept and soon we make our way to the clubhouse where everyone is dressed and busy packing.

"What's going on?" I ask confused. "Where's everybody going?"

"You mean, where are we going?" He just chuckles before pulling out my backpack, the same backpack I took to the last challenge Louis gave us.

"We're going camping?" I look at him for confirmation, because he can't be serious. "Your joking."

He shakes his head. "Go get dressed Woods. I've already asked Emma to help you pack since its been a long week for you."

I stare curiously at him. "For the both of us you mean?"

"Actually, for all of us." Emma suddenly cuts in. "But especially for the two of you because I've lost count of how many times you guys almost died in these, is it really two weeks?" Everyone around us is sent laughing at that point.

"And that is why," Leo turns to me as he speaks. "We're going camping. To get away from all the drama at the Greenhouse for a while. I think we all deserve it. And as much as I hate to say it, so do the Eagles."

As he says that, I know he's telling the truth, at least until he gets to that last point. The Eagles and the Ravens have become so close lately, it's like the only time we're divided is when it's time to go to bed. Even he is starting to team up with Sophie and Daniel, which is definitely saying something.

"Alright." I say and head towards the locker room to go change. In a few minutes, I'm dressed and have double checked my bag to make sure I have everything I need. I'm heading out when Leo enters and pulls out something from his locker.

"Almost forgot this." He opens a box, the same one from my dream, and pulls out a small container of face paint, with red and blue on its palette. "Welcome back, Raven."

I smile. "Good to be back, captain." I tease and swing an arm around him as we both walk out, ready to go on our camping trip.

At the parking lot, we board the bus and soon we're off. The bus is almost full, and unsurprisingly, the Ravens and the Eagles are sitting together. The only people not on the bus are Brooke and Alex, who accompanied her to visit her brother before he is sent to prison.

During the one hour journey, I sit between Daniel and Leo, and they actually get along really well. They share similar opinions on a lot of stuff, especially a captain's responsibility. Eventually their chat bores me to death and I fall asleep.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

At Hayley's request, we sit beside Daniel because he's all alone since Parker's with Sophie, and they're talking with Max and Emma. Of course, for her sake, I try to be civil with the guy and I learn that we actually have a lot in common. Maybe Louis was wrong to divide us into clubhouses, because together, we can actually do so much more.

The three of us talk for a long time, and I never really realise that Hayley had fallen asleep until I felt a weight on my shoulder. Turning my head slightly to face her, I'm graced with the peaceful smile on her face as she stays in the land of dreams.

I am about to give her a quick kiss on the forehead to wish her sweet dreams, when Daniel suddenly cuts in. "She's just so beautiful, isn't she?" He looks at her fondly, and I can tell he still loves her, but is holding back for her sake.

"Yeah, she is." I gently shift her so she lays her head on my lap, and Daniel helps move her legs until she's stretched out over us on the seat.

"Thank you." I tell him and I mean it. Hayley's not an easy girl to give up. I know because I tried and I just couldn't. A girl like her only comes around once in a lifetime and I'm lucky that it's in mine.

Daniel just smiles at that. "You don't have to thank me. The most important thing is that she's happy, and safe." He stops and gives me the sternest look he's ever given to me in all the time that I've known him. "Promise me you'll protect her. Protect her with your life."

"I will." I nod firmly as I assure him. Leaving her in that cave tore me to pieces and I would never do that again in my life. I would smash all my guitars and go deaf before I ever hurt her again.

After that, seeing as Hayley's sound asleep, we talk about the most important thing, being, in our life. Her. And that's definitely something we really have in common.

When we arrive, we wake Hayley up, grab our bags and start moving up the trail with Sophie taking the lead and Hayley and I at the rear. We decided to let Sophie take the lead with Parker, because they would be able to scout ahead and change route quickly if we reach a dead end or if there are any signs of trouble.

Hayley and I, on the other hand, trail behind because while I've gotten stronger since getting out of rehab, I'm not sure how long I'll last while hiking. I don't tell Hayley though but I'm pretty sure she's figured it out on her own. The last two weeks probably also had their toll on Hayley since she's been resting a lot, so at least at the tail-end of the group, we won't have to be in a hurry to keep the pace or slow everyone down.

It takes us a couple hours and a few stops just to drink water and build our energy, but eventually we reach the campsite. Thankfully, the trail wasn't too exhausting and we were able to keep up with the rest of the group.

When we reach the campsite, we divide the tasks and soon everyone is busy. The guys scatter to the surrounding forests to gather wood for the fire while the girls set up the tents. This time, we're more experienced with it and it doesn't take us as long as it did when we were here for Louis' challenge.

As we collect the firewood, I continue to talk with Daniel, and I'm caught up with everything that's gone on in the Greenhouse for the past two weeks.

Though, after hearing everything that's happened, I'm partially happy I missed all that, but I regret going to that rehab centre. Sure they helped, but they need to keep better records on who they hire there because that dude gave me the creeps from the beginning.

We talk until we have gathered enough wood to keep the fire going for the night and head back. When we arrive at the clearing, most of the tents have been set up and I smile seeing the accomplished look on my girl's face. It wouldn't be a surprise if she helped most of them set up camp because out of all of us, I think she is the most experienced.

Setting the wood down, I move to help Sophie with her tent as Parker's busy starting the fire and she seems to be struggling with it. As we set up the tent, we discuss more on what to do because honestly, we have no idea what else we want to do. Maybe we'll go catch the sunrise or have a challenge to identify the most types of plants. And eventhough we haven't decided on what to do yet, it is already plain to see that this is definitely going to be the best camp out we've ever had.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Seeing Leo and Daniel, two of the most important people in her life, gather firewood together, and conversing civilly, Hayley smiles at them before seeing her brother arrive with his possibly girlfriend in the distance.

"Dude! You'd do anything to get out of practice, huh?" Daniel, walking up to them, teases as he gives Alex a bro five when he and Brooke finally reach the campsite.

"Nah, but I'll do anything for my girl." He puts his arm around Brooke and seeing the happy couple in front of him, Daniel resists the urge to put his own around Hayley and pull her towards him. It's hard, but he's learning to accept it. Her happiness is what matters the most. And like Alex said, he'd do anything for his girl, even if said girl is not really his.

"Okay." Daniel simply says in agreement and the topic is shifted as realisation dawns on Brooke.

"So, you're the new raven." Brooke states, noticingHayley's change of attire. It suits her though, and deep inside her, something tells her from this point on, everything is going to be alright.

"I'm the new raven." She confirms with a smile.

"Well, stick with me and I'll show you the ropes." Brooke jokes, making Hayley laugh.

"Thank you." The way things turned out are ironic, but both girls wouldn't have it any other way.

As the conversation dies out, Brooke notices her ex-best friend in the corner of her eye, and a sense of longing appears deep inside her. She misses her best friend, and that's a fact no one can deny. Cautiously, the two girls approach each other, unsure of what to say or do to ease the tension in the air.

"Hey." Sophie says, and she reciprocates it with a "Hey" of her own.

"Is your brother good?" Brooke wishes she didn't really ask that, but this is her best friend, the one who knows her through and through, and the one she could never lie to.

"No." She admits with a sigh. It's hard to believe the person who's protected her her whole life, and the one she saw as a hero, could turn out to be such a villainous monster. "But... he's where he needs to be."

"I miss my best friend." Sophie suddenly confesses and Brooke can feel the tears pool in her eyes.

"I miss mine, too." She can't hold back the emotion she feels and the girls chuckle before enveloping each other in a long awaited hug. Seeing the two best friends reconcile, the boys smile, happy that they're getting a happy ending.

"It is so good to have my friend back." Sophie tells her and it's the truth. Sure, Hayley had been a friend she could talk to and they had gotten close in the past few weeks, but she wasn't Brooke. She wasn't her lifelong best friend who knew everything about her and could tell what she was up to before she could even do or think it. She wasn't the one she could spill her secrets to.

These past few weeks were made even harder by the sole fact that she didn't have her best friend by her side. But there's no use dwelling on the past now, and at least they're back together. They're not the same people they were at the start of the year, but that's ok because they're better now, and stronger than ever before.

"You have no idea." Brooke agrees. She's started fitting in with the Ravens but she'll always be an Eagle at heart. While she loves riddles and puzzles, she also loves the freedom that comes with being an Eagle. And the transition to a Raven was even more difficult when she didn't have her best friend's support.

Too soon though, they pull apart with smiles plastered on their faces.

As the girls are almost done reconciling, Daniel gets up from his seat beside Parker to allow Sophie to sit.

"See you later?" Sophie asks, relieved that after so many long weeks, she's able to say that to her best friend again.

"Yeah." The girls part ways with smiles on their faces and feeling lighter than they have in the past month or so.

"Hey." Sophie calls out to Parker as she takes the empty seat beside him.

"What's up?" He greets before chuckling to himself at their display. "That was awesome. You two good again?"

"I think so." She says, her grin growing wider.

"Good." Seeing her grin makes him happy. After everything that's happened, the drama, crime solving, people almost dying, this is just what they need. A peaceful reconciliation and a night out just for themselves, no overlooming challenges, just peace and friendship.

"You know, it was a long time coming, but it was so worth it." She admits and it is the complete and honest truth. All the tension of the past month has dissipated into think air and she's glad they've waited for this moment because friendship can't be rushed, it happens at its own pace, and she's glad fate decided that now's the time to be friends again. Brooke may not believe in fate, or destiny, but she does, and she thanks it for allowing her and Brooke to be friends once again.

"So is all this." He takes a look around him, watching the Ravens and Eagles finally working together. "You did good, Soph." He praises her. It may have been a hard road to really being a captain, but she's overcome all the obstacles that everyone, even him, has thrown her way, and he couldn't be prouder.

"Well, I can't take all the credit for it, but... thank you." Her modesty is slightly off character, and proves to him just how much she's grown, how much they've all grown, not just as a student but as a person, in these past few months since the school year began.

"You know... this might just be my favourite Greenhouse moment." He states as he enjoys the view around him. The crackling campfire, the soft swaying of the trees in the breeze. It's like something right out of a fairytale and the peace he feels is welcoming.

"Not mine." She shakes her head and that stops his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" He asks because what could be more perfect than this? Everyone's getting the happy ending they deserve. There's no threat of an out of this world virus, no harm done to anyone, and everyone is finally able to put this magnetite chapter of their lives behind them and relax.

"This is." He is caught off guard though, as soon her lips are on his and to the both of them, it's as if fireworks have sparked in both their mouths. All their unrequited love and emotion pours out, and at that moment, they know that they were meant to be.

"By far my favourite Greenhouse moment." She says softly as they break the kiss, and he can't help but agree.

"Oh, yeah." He says before leaning in again. "Mine, too." And their lips are captured in another kiss, this one more passionate than the last.

Once everyone's done setting up camp, they sit around the campfire to talk.

"I thought we could play some music." Brooke voice cuts through their chatter as she holds out Leo's guitar.

"Yeah, sure." A student agrees with her and the others echo with their own "Yeah".

A look around though makes them realise there's one small problem. "Leo?" Brooke questions as she notices the boy's disappearance and everyone turns to look for the boy in question.

"Where's Hayley?" Daniel then chimes in and everyone comes to the conclusion that they have decided to disappear together.

"Anyone else knows how to play the guitar?" Brooke asks and everyone just shakes their head.

"Ok then." She puts the guitar aside before sitting down. "Anyone wants to play find the-"

"No!" The whole group yells out before she can even finish her sentence, and they erupt into laughter, reminiscing the fun but scary times they had the last time they climbed the Santa Barbara mountains.

* * *

_The pair runs up to the peak of the Santa Barbara mountains, and this time without the looming thoughts of a challenge, they are able to truly marvel in its beauty._ _"_

_Are you sure you're okay?" Hayley asks, remembering that it was just a few short days ago that he was stuck in rehab._

_He's made leaps and bounds of progress though, and there's nowhere else he'd rather be than with her._

_"Of course." He nods affirmative. "I'm with you."_

_His simple words make her smile and as he whispers a question into her ear, she nods._

_Pulling out the small container of face paint, they dip their fingers in it and draw two thin lines of red and blue on her face, signifying she's a Raven once again._

_And there on that mountain top, they share a kiss, releasing the anger, passion and love they've held back for each other for the past several weeks._

* * *

~~Meanwhile~~

**Carter's POV**

"Ryan, I found the kids." I inform her as soon as I catch sight of them further up the trail and through the phone, I can hear her sigh of relief.

"Thank God." At this moment, I can imagine her just shaking her head at our beloved daughter. "When will that girl ever learn not to run off like that? Especially without telling anybody."

I hold in a chuckle. "Technically, only Sophie and Leo know we're out here with them."

"Besides," I add in. "She's just like you." At that, I ignore her yells of protest. "I remember all the times I had to run to Louis just to ask if he knew where you were because no one could find you."

From the other end of the line, I can hear her huff and I stifle a chuckle. "At least I'm not the who would panic when someone disappeared even for a second."

"Hey! That was one time." I argue and I'm almost certain she said the word 'twice' under her breath. "And as captain, I would always like to know where my Ravens are at." I quickly defend myself.

She chuckles and no matter how many times I've heard it, I'll never be tired of it. "So, how are our little Raven lovebirds?"

I turn to look at the pair now sitting on ground, admiring the view as the sun sets over the horizon.

"They're doing just fine." As I watch them, I feel myself tear up. Hayley's not such a little girl anymore. "I guess they aren't so little anymore though. Our baby's growing up and with a boyfriend now."

I hear sniffles at the other end of the line and I know she shares the same sentiments. "Send me some pics."

"Ok honey. Love you." She echoes my words and I hang up, opening the camera app to take a picture of the pair.

As I admire the picture of them, I see the woman my baby girl has become and can't help but be thankful that I still have her here. She isn't in my arms, but she's still here, alive and breathing, and after everything that's happened, that's enough for me. I quickly send the picture to my wife before alerting Sophie to where they are, then turn off my phone, content on living the moment with my own eyes and not through camera lens.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

All of us are still sitting around the campfire, singing way off-key as we gaze at the stars when my Louie buzzes. I quickly open it and an aww slips out of my mouth.

"What is it Soph?" Brooke turns towards me and I shake my head. "I have an idea of where Leo and Hayley might be. Want to go find them?" She nods and we move to get up. As we do, Alex and Daniel do too.

"We're coming with." Alex says grabbing onto Brooke's hand. "Someone has to protect you girls."

I'm about to protest when Emma and Max cut in. "Yeah, there's safety in numbers. We're coming too."

"And don't forget about me." Parker chimes in, getting up as well. "I'm not about to let my girlfriend wander through the woods on her own."

Knowing I'm fighting a losing battle, I give in. "Anyone else wants to join?" I ask the remaining Ravens and Eagles and they shake their heads.

"Tammy, you're in charge." I inform the girl and she nods.

The seven of us then make our way up the trail. It's dark but the path isn't very steep and almost straight so we easily find our way to the top. As we near the peak, we can see the couple's silhouette and I take a quick pic, saving it for later for the blog.

We then approach them and as we get nearer, I can hear Hayley shushing us.

"Shh." She whispers as she looks back at the boy beside her. "He's asleep."

From beside me, I can hear Alex chuckle. "By the looks of it, so were you." In the dim moonlight, I am able to distinguish Daniel's almost imperceptible nod and hold in a chuckle.

Daniel and Parker then start waking Leo, while Alex helps his sister up. Seeing as she's still slightly groggy from her nap, Alex lets her lean on him as they begin making their way back to camp with Brooke by his side.

Finally, the other guys are able to wake Leo and after giving him a few minutes to fully wake up, they too lead him down the trail.

As everyone leaves, I take a look around me and am amazed at the view. In our quest to find Hayleo, we didn't take the time to marvel in our surroundings and completely missed capturing the beauty that is nighttime Santa Barbara.

While admiring the view, I didn't realise someone was beside me until I felt their lips on mine and I melted into the kiss. Maybe I was wrong, now this is my favourite Greenhouse moment.

We part ways and with our arms around each other, we head back, perfectly content in the silence of the night that somehow speaks a thousand words.

* * *

_**Leo's POV** _

_By the time we get back to camp, I'm wide awake and feel so energised from my nap. Hayley does too, so when everyone goes into their tent for the night, the two of us are left sitting by the campfire._

_"So." She begins and I echo back._

_"So."_

_"What should we do now?" She asks and I immediately have an answer. I pull out my guitar from behind me and start strumming._

_"Eclipse?" Her shock is evident as she recognises the tune. "From the Dark Side?"_

_"The one and only." I tell her as I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Learnt it just for you."_

_I feel her shuffle closer towards me until she finally leans her head on my shoulder._

_"Thank you." Her voice is soft, almost imperceptible, but her voice is all I hear and speaks volumes._

_There, in the darkness, we talk and play music, and it's the best night of my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	9. Beautiful Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. This time with a songfic. The song Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney had been rattling around in my head today, might be because of Instagram or something random, but it stuck and I thought that it might suit Hayleo. And thus, this was born.
> 
> This is set after Season 4 as Hayleo are a couple and it references a moment or two of Season 4, so if you haven't watched Season 4, what are you doing? Go watch it.Also, I'm sure anyone with Instagram saw Dallas Hart, Rafael Cebrián, Benjamin Papac's, and maybe others I've forgot to list, request to bombard Netflix with requests for Season 5. The director, Giora Chamizer already has the plot and everything, they just need the green light from Netflix, so go bombard Netflix. We, I especially, need a Season 5, like right now.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Third Person POV**

It was a bright Sunday morning and some of the students took advantage of it by going down to the beach to relax for the day. And amongst them was a couple, young and in love.

The boy led the girl over to a secluded area with rocks and invited her to sit, so there they sat watching the waves gently lapping on the Pacific shores.

As she was distracted by nature's beauty, he pulled out his guitar and began to strum, music notes filling the air and bouncing off the rocks, giving a harmonious echo. By now, the sweet cacophony of sound was lulling her to sleep, and the only thing that kept her awake was the sound of his voice.

_I don't want another pretty face_   
_I don't want just anyone to hold_   
_I don't want my love to go to waste_   
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

He need not look at his guitar to play for he had memorized the notes by heart. Even if he had to turn to his guitar, he couldn't, because he was so enamored with the gorgeous girl sitting in front of him.

And the words he sings with all his heart are true though, as he wouldn't care if she was the ugliest being in the world, to tell the truth, she was the farthest thing from it, but even if she was, he'd still fall in love with her because of her beautiful soul.

_I know that you are something special_   
_To you I'd be always faithful_   
_I want to be what you always needed_   
_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

From the moment he first laid eyes on her those few months ago, he was in love, and he knew that what he experienced with his ex was a forced love, a love formed from pressure by their families and the fear of losing his life-long best friend if he didn't agree. He now knows what true love is, and it's what he feels for her.

It hurt him when he saw how hurt she was when she saw his 'girlfriend'. Honestly, he had tried to break up with her before she left but she had taken it as him letting her be free to find someone else in London and not let him hold her back, so she assured him that he was her love and that their lovd could withstand anything, even being in an LDR. He didn't dare tell her otherwise, he couldn't. He couldn't hurt his best friend.

But she isn't his best friend anymore. He broke it off when she went too far as to almost letting the love of his life drown. Terror had struck his heart that day when he saw her in the water. That was the most helpless he had ever seen her and he was so afraid he'd lose her, he jumped in without caring that he was risking his life. He would willingly die for the girl in front of him and he will always be there when she needs him.

_I don't want another pretty face_   
_I don't want just anyone to hold_   
_I don't want my love to go to waste_   
_I want you and your beautiful soul_   
_You're the one I wanna chase_   
_You're the one I wanna hold_

As she sits there in front of him, it takes all his strength not to get up and just hold her in his arms, keep her there so he can protect her from all the evils of this world. He wants to chase them all away so he knows she's safe and will never have to fear anything else in the world.

_I won't let another minute go to waste_   
_I want you and your beautiful soul_   
_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

Since the minute she chose him, he never wanted to leave her side, afraid he will lose her all over again. She's assured him multiple times that he won't, and while he trusts her with his life, there's this nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that he could lose her any day, and everything he holds near and dear will be gone.

He pushes those thoughts away and focuses on the present. She's here with him now, and that's all that matters.

She smiles at him and he smiles back as he continues to sing.

_You might need time to think it over_   
_But I'm just fine moving forward_

The time he spent apart from her was the most torturous time he's ever spent in his life. All those days alone in rehab felt like years and all he could do was long for her to be by his side, encouraging him to get better. But seeing her through the video was enough to give him strength. Knowing that she was ok, even if he wasn't, gave him strength. And he worked hard each day to get back to her.

_I'll ease your mind_   
_If you give me the chance_   
_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

Each time he sees her near tears, rips his heart out and tears it to pieces, and knowing he caused it makes him wish she never knew him just so the pain would go away.

He's lucky she chose him once again because this time, he's going to hold on tight and never let go. He will never let a tear slip out of those beautiful brown eyes ever again, and if they do, he'd kill whoever caused it. She deserves every ounce of happiness in her life and he will do his best to keep her happy, as happy as she is now with the content look on her face.

_I don't want another pretty face_   
_I don't want just anyone to hold_   
_I don't want my love to go to waste_   
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

She watches him play and she feels herself fall even more in love with him if that's remotely possible. His voice is velvet and he strums so softly, so delicately, it's as if he's playing for the most precious thing in the world. She doesn't know it, but to him, that's what she is.

The music calms her and for once it feels like all is right in the world, that nothing can go wrong, and everything is as it should be.

She watches as he stares at her with love filled eyes and she wonders what she did to be so lucky. She rejected him, and yet he still pinned for her. He stood by her side when she needed him and he protected her.

_You're the one I wanna chase_   
_You're the one I wanna hold_   
_I won't let another minute go to waste_   
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

She watched him chase after her while she was still with another, and though the wound of his deception is still there and raw, it's healing, and she knows it'll get better. They'll get better. They have this unbreakable bond that withstands even death.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_   
_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_   
_I don't wanna waste your time_   
_Do you see things the way I do?_   
_I just wanna know that you feel it too_   
_There is nothing left to hide_

He sings the truth and reveals his true feelings. At times he wonders if she really wants him, if she's with him just because she wants to be with him, and not because she pities him. He wants to know if her love is true.

A quick look into her eyes tells him everything. She loves him too and his love isn't going to waste. His feelings are reciprocated and that's the best feeling in the world, knowing that his love loves him too.

And with renewed vigour, he continues the song.

_I don't want another pretty face_   
_I don't want just anyone to hold_   
_I don't want my love to go to waste_   
_I want you and your beautiful soul_   
_You're the one I wanna chase_   
_You're the one I wanna hold_   
_I won't let another minute go to waste_   
_I want you and your soul_

He pours everything out and he doesn't regret showing her his true feelings. At a short break in the song, he opens his arms out to her and she steps into them, leaning into the embrace as he holds her close.

He continues to play and he doesn't mind the light pressure on his shoulder as he does. With her so close to him, the only thing he feels is fear of accidentally hitting her with his guitar.

But feeling her there, and seeing the love in her eyes, he knows she trusts him, and that gives him the strength and confidence to finish the song with her in his arms.

_I don't want another pretty face_   
_I don't want just anyone to hold_   
_I don't want my love to go to waste_   
_I want you and your beautiful soul_

She loves the way his arms feel around her. She feels as if they were made just to hold her and protect her from everything in this world. In his arms, she feels safe, safer than she's ever felt. And she knows she can trust him to protect her and be with her no matter what.

_Ooooooo_   
_Beautiful soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_   
_Your beautiful soul_   
_Yeah_

He lets the notes die out and catching him by surprise, she gently places her lips on his.

The kiss is quick but the message it conveys lasts forever. 'I love you.'

He places his guitar back onto the sand, and he allows her to sit more comfortably against him and the rocks. As he holds her in his arms, he captures this moment forever in his mind. He will never forget it. He can forget to whole world, everything in it, even his name, but he will never forget his love for her.

For her and her beautiful soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	10. Brighter than the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So this is my first time writing an Emmax fanfic and was requested by Rosiejo02, so thank you Rosiejo02 for your request and I hope you like it. This one is set after Season 4 and is just basically an Emmax date.
> 
> The beginning part was inspired by the Live Cast Rewatch party on @thegreenhouseacademy's Instagram. Whoever saw it might remember the part with Dana and Danika, where they said it would be fun to have a scene where Brooke gives Emma a makeover in Season 5, so that's where this part came about.
> 
> I'd also like to give a special shout-out to Brooklyn because her comment made my day. That day I was feeling kind of down because I felt like no one was really reading my story so your comment made me really really extremely happy. So thank you so much Brooklyn and I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Hayley's POV**

It was a perfectly quiet day at the clubhouse. No classes, or challenges, upcoming tests or homework. It was a very peaceful day and I sat in the chair with headphones on my head as I listened to the Dark Side.

Then suddenly, it happened.

"Brooke! Brooke! Brooke!" Emma called out in the loudest voice I've ever heard her use, as she burst through the door, leaving panic and excitement in her wake. "Has anyone seen Brooke?"

Even with the headphones over my ears, each word was clear and distinct, which makes me wonder how this usually quiet girl could become so loud and how loud she could actually get.

Leaving the headphones on, I approached the anxious girl and put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from screaming. When she did, I took the headphones off.

"What's the matter Emma?" I look at her carefully, trying to see if there was something wrong, or off.

She took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Max asked me out." She took another deep breath as she let the words sink in. "He asked me out on a date." At that, I smile. Our little Maximilian is growing up.

"If he asked you on a date, then why do you look so scared?" The chemistry between them is so palpable and honestly, both the Ravens and the Eagles can see the love they hold for each other with just one glance. Actually, even a blind person could tell of the love they have for each other.

"I don't know what to wear or what to do. What if I mess everything up and he never wants to be friends again? What if he's only into me because Jackie's not here? What if-" I stop her there because honestly, he's so blindly in love with her that even if she did have her faults, he wouldn't notice them. He adores her so much, he looks at her as if she hung the stars in the sky.

"Emma." I let her catch her breath. "You're over-thinking this. Max loves you so much that even a blind man could see it. As for what to wear, he wouldn't care if you wore pajamas, he'd still love you all the same."

"Thanks Hayley." She says and I smile. "But I still don't think I'm worthy of him. I need to look my best so he'll love me." I can only sigh at that and lead her to the girls' bedroom where Brooke was currently reading a book.

"Brooke!" She screamed when she caught sight of the girl on the bed, making her jump. "Max asked me out on a date." And with those few words, both girls started cheering and jumping up and down as if a major celebrity just decided to drop by the school.

Once they were done celebrating, Brooke went off in a tangent. "Ok, first, let's get you in the shower, don't forget to wash your hair. Then, we'll curl your hair into softer waves. And while you're in the shower, Hayley and I will choose an outfit for you. Did he mention casual or dress up? Where are you going?"

"Whoa, Brooke." I laugh. "Slow down. You seem as excited about this as she is."

"I'm sorry. It's just been so long since I gave someone a makeover and I think I speak for everyone when I say we've been waiting for them to get together forever."

I can only shake my head before Emma replies to Brooke's earlier questions. "Got it. Love it. Casual. It's supposed to be a surprise but he said we weren't leaving the Greenhouse."

From the corner of my eyes, I see Brooke nod before hurrying Emma off to the locker room to collect her things for her shower. When Brooke returns, she starts ruffling through our shared wardrobe for something for her to wear. As she does, I sit down on the bed and watch. Honestly, Emma could just wear her usual clothes and Max wouldn't mind. But I get why she's doing this. You always want to look good for the boy you like.

"Red or blue?" Brooke asks, breaking me out of my thoughts, as she holds up two dresses. "Blue. And maybe add a belt. Our short sleeve Raven jacket wouldn't hurt either." She nods, laying the items on a vacant bed. I may not be into fashion and everything but I think I can say I have a semblance of a fashion sense.

"Shoes?" She turns back to the wardrobe and pulls out the rack of shoes. "I think a little bit of heels would give her some height." She takes out a pair of high heels, maybe two or three inch tall.

"Are you sure she can walk in those? I don't think she's used to wearing heels. Besides, it's casual, and at the Greenhouse." I look at those heels skeptically because they don't look very safe, especially if you're not used to them.

"She'll be fine with this. I used to get dressed up all the time to go on dates here and I even wore six-inch heels once." I simply nod my head at that, not knowing what else to say.

Luckily, at that moment, Emma returns and Brooke pushes her onto a chair before beginning to work on her hair. There, she shows Emma how to lightly curl her hair so it doesn't look as frizzy as her natural curls but doesn't look like she straightened it, if that makes sense.

After that, she braids some of her hair into a crown on top of her head. Then she explains how to lightly add some hair spray so her hair stays but won't ruin the natural texture of her hair.

When she's done, Brooke starts applying some light night make-up. As she does, she explains how to properly use each one to highlight and enhance her features so they still look natural but also stand out. Honestly, it's quite adorable to see how a girl who rarely cares about her appearance, pay so much attention to it just for a guy. But I guess that's just love.

Once she's dressed up and ready to go, she almost looks like a whole new person, and Brooke agrees with me when I say that she's going to knock his socks off.

Hearing the knock on the bedroom door, I tell Emma to wait inside with Brooke until I tell her to come out.

I quickly step out and close the door before Max can even get a peek at Emma. As soon as I step out though, I bump into Leo and see him questioning Max, which is insanely hilarious.

"What do you plan to do with our girl? What are your intentions? Where are you taking her? What time will you be back?" Leo questions and Max looks stumped as his mouth opens and closes like a fish gasping for water.

"Cruz." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush and quickly shut up. "You stole my line."

I then turn to Max. "Well, are you going to answer?"

"Um..." He seems to think things over for a second which is really amusing to watch. "I'm planning to take her on a date. And my intentions are pure. We're just going to be in the Greenhouse grounds and we'll be back before curfew."

At that, I nod and tell him to take care of our girl before asking Emma to come out. When he does, his drops to the floor and he looks as if he's seeing a goddess. Brooke, Leo and I just laugh before telling him to close his mouth before he catches flies. Then the pair leaves for their date.

As we watch them walk away, I can only think of one thing to say. "They're growing up so fast." At that, Leo sends me a quick kiss, catching me off guard before the three of us just burst into laughter.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Once I found the perfect spot for our date, I set everything up and hurry back to the clubhouse to get ready. When I’m sure everything is perfect, I head over to the girl’s room to get Emma. The minute I knock on the door though, the captain appears out of nowhere and starts interrogating me.

Luckily, Hayley comes out and rescues me, although its only for a moment as she continues his interrogation. As I answer, she seems satisfied and I can only heave a sigh of relief. I really should have inhaled instead though, because the moment Emma stepped out, all my breath was knocked out of me.

I’ve never believed in angels because there’s little to no scientific proof of their existence, but the minute I set my eyes on her, I’m very certain that she is an angel sent down from heaven because no living being could possibly be as breath-taking as she is.

Her eyes sparkle like a thousand fairy lights and her lips are so welcoming it takes all my strength not to pull her into my arms and kiss her right then and there in front of the captain.

Hayley’s remark though, breaks me out of my thoughts and I lead Emma to our date.

When we arrive, amazement fills her eyes as her lips part into a smile. “A moonlight picnic?” She asks and I nod, taking her over to a picnic blanket laid on the sand. I help her remove her shoes, and soon, we are filling ourselves with the baked treats I got beforehand from the canteen. This time I put in extra care not to squash the pie with my elbow and we both got to enjoy it.

Once we’re full, we lay back and try to spot the different constellations in the night sky. I manage to point out the Ursa Minor, and of course, the beautiful brilliant Emma manages to spot way more than that.

“There’s Cepheus. The constellation named after the king of Aethiopia in Greek mythology.” She says as she looks directly above us, and as always, she’s right.

“Really?” I decide to ask her and she nods.

“Legend has it that Zeus placed him in the sky when he died because he was a descendant of one of Zeus’ loves, the nymph lo.” She continues to explain the constellations and I can only watch with admiration as she speaks passionately about the stars. “And right beside Cepheus is his wife Cassiopeia, a vain queen who boasted about being more beautiful than the Nereids.”

She then suddenly turned towards me, catching me staring at her. “Did you really not know about this? I thought you were interested in astronomy. You have the telescope, after all.”

I simply smile at her before speaking. “I do know. I just love hearing you talk. You talk about it with so much passion that I can’t help but want to hear you talk, listen to your beautiful voice explaining something I know, because it feels like I’m learning it all over again.” I know I probably spoke too much but when I’m with her, my tongue becomes loose and I just say what’s on my mind. I don’t understand what she’s doing to me, but I never want it to stop.

“Max…” She lightly punches my shoulder as I see a light blush tint her cheeks before she lays back on the blanket. “The stars are really bright tonight.”

She lays her hand on the blanket and I inch mine towards hers until they’re both intertwined. “Yeah, but none of them shine as bright as you do. I mean, they will never be brighter than you-”

She cuts me off with a kiss before lightly pushing me. “Max…” Her voice is unbelievably cute when she does that and I wouldn’t mind her saying it a thousand times more. “Have you been looking up 101 pick-up lines?”

“No! Of course not. Why would I even do that?” She silences me with a glare and I surrender. “Ok, fine. I did, but only because I wanted to make this date perfect, and they say for the perfect date, you need to have the perfect pick-up lines.”

She just laughs at that and her laughter sounds like tinkling bells. “You don’t need pick-up lines for dates. You use them for when you’re asking someone on a date.” Dang-it. “And, in any case, you don’t need a pick-up line to woo me. I’m already yours.”

I can’t resist the urge any longer and pull her in for a kiss, this one longer and deeper than the last. I pull her close to me and let my hand run through her hair, ruffling it up in the process. When I do though, she pulls away.

“Don’t ruin my hair. It took forever to make it look pretty and not like a huge bush.” Her hands fly to her hair to fix it but I pull them down to the side and hold them in mine. I’m almost distracted by how warm and soft they are. They are so dainty and delicate; I hold them with utmost care but firm enough to tell her that I mean whatever I say. They also fit perfectly in mine as if we were made for each other, and I can only hope that that is true.

“Emma. Look at me.” Her beautiful eyes meet mine and I’m glad I’m sitting because my legs feel like jelly at the moment. “Your hair is beautiful just the way it is. You don’t have to change it for me, or for anyone. Whoever told you it looks like a bush is just jealous of your gorgeous hair.”

Tears start pooling in her eyes and I almost panic before I see the smile on her face. She quickly wipes the tears away and I see her mouth whisper a ‘thank you’. I smile back at her, and through the reflection in her eyes, I see something streak across the sky.

“Max! A shooting star.” She tells me before I shake my head.

“Right now, it’s the Lyrid meteor shower.” I correct her. “Which is why I decided to ask you out on a date today, so we could watch it together.”

I take my eyes off the meteors and watch as the smile on her face grows larger. “You’re the best Max.” She says as her eyes follow the trail of blazing lights and we sit there watching the meteor shower.

Once it’s over, we take a walk down the beach. I feel the sand beneath my toes as the water splashes against my ankles. It’s a weird sensation, but it’s relaxing. The whistling wind sings a melody and a soothing Pacific orchestra plays, as the wind ruffles our hair and I’m happy when I see that it doesn’t bother Emma one bit.

And as we stand under the moonlight, I pull her close to me and we share a kiss. Its passionate, warm and makes me feel like this is where I belong. Even after we pull apart for air, I keep her close to me, the difference in height not bothering me at all.

We walk along the beach for a little while more until its almost time for curfew. We then pack up our things and head back to the Greenhouse.

But before we enter the clubhouse, she presses her lips against mine, and even after the kiss is over, I still feel them move against mine. “I had a great time Max, and next time, you don’t have to search for the perfect date, I had fun just spending time with you.”

At that, I smile and her hand leaves mine as she opens the door and steps into the clubhouse. There, waiting for us are Hayley, Leo and Brooke, who are watching us intently.

“Had a fun night?” Brooke asks and I nod as I walk in. Then, as I turn the corner towards the bedrooms, I can hear Brooke saying, “Told you they’d make the perfect couple.”

I just smile at those words. Emma is perfect in every sense of the word, and I can only hope to continue to be hers and perfect enough to match her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	11. Jackie's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for your requests and I promise you it will be coming very very soon. For now though, I hope you'll bear with me through this friendship Jayley (Jackie and Hayley), with a dash of Hayleo, fanfic, as it is needed to set the scene for the next one.
> 
> I think these two chapters could actually be possible plotlines for season 5 so tell me what you think.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Third Person POV**

"Hey Woods." The captain of the clubhouse walked in with the biggest smile on his face, making said girl turn to look at him suspiciously.

"Cruz." She greeted with a curt nod as she put the book she was reading down on the bed. "What are you smiling about?"

At that, his grin grew wider and a small teensy part of her was terrified, not just for her sake but that the grin will be permanently etched on his face.

"It's a surprise." He simply said before extending an arm to help her up. "Come see."

As soon as she heard the word "surprise", a teasing look appeared on her face. "You know I don't like surprises." She gave him a pointed look. "This isn't about another girlfriend you're in an LDR with that suddenly decided to return, right?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." He mocked as he led her to the door of the bedroom before slowly opening it to avoid revealing the surprise right away. "But I promise, you're going to love this one."

Not a second later, the door swings open and the girl is embraced in an all too familiar hug, one she immediately reciprocates.

"Jackie! You're back." The taller girl cheers happily as she holds onto her friend while they walk over to her bed to sit and catch up.

"Yep." Jackie smiles before turning serious, carefully looking her best friend up and down for any possible injuries or anything new about her since she left about two months ago. "After I saw what happened on the news, I couldn't just leave my best friend alone. How many times have you almost died since I left? Twice?"

"Four times actually." Hayley cuts in, remembering the scary but unbelievable past few months she had. "There was a thing with a poisoned Band-Aid we hadn't told the news about and Eric had crashed the car we were in on the day of the conference."

"Yeah, see. This is why I had to come back." She smiles sincerely at her best friend. "Not only did I miss all the action, but I also miss my best friend and am worried about her. So, are you ok?" She holds her hands tight, telling her she's serious about every single word. "And don't forget, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything and you can't lie to me."

The other just looked at her amused. Who knew the girl who first came to the Greenhouse in nothing less than handcuffs, could be the kindest and most caring friend she's ever had? Owen and Meredith don't even hold a candle to her.

"I'm fine. Mostly fine. Can anyone ever be all fine?" Hayley smirks as she says that, receiving a lightly punch in the side as a reward.

"That may work with lovesick boys like Leo-" Hayley laughs at that, almost sending both girls to the floor from laughing so hard, "But I'm your best friend and I know you better than that. Seriously, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I've had time to recover so I'm good as new. It was seriously boring though, resting and doing nothing. I know I asked for a few days of boredom, but I wasn't asking for it to be the total resting and not lifting a finger kind. It absolutely doesn't help having your parents live at the Greenhouse and an overprotective boyfriend, who watches your every move." Hayley admits, glad to finally get it off her chest.

"That's good. I was so worried when I heard about the cave explosion and the bomb that almost killed you guys. How did you escape that one? The news just said that it was a narrow escape." Jackie went off in a tangent and Hayley let her go on for a bit before cutting in, completely content and amused from watching her best friend.

"Well, Daniel fought Eric until he fell off the cliff then he started breaking the locks on the chain using rocks." The memory sent shivers down her spine. It might not be the first time she had dealt with a live bomb, but it definitely does not get easier; in fact, just thinking about it makes her heart race and palms start to sweat. "He managed to break mine first before moving to Leo's so I went to try and turn off the bomb. I couldn't though."

Hayley took a deep breath before continuing, and Jackie, seeing her friend's distress, placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, allowing the taller girl to lean her head against her shoulder.

"Luckily, Daniel managed to break Leo's chains off and he grabbed me as he ran, seconds before the bomb went off. We were all thrown to the ground." Hayley rubbed the small healing abrasion on her arm, her battle scar from that day, as she reminisced. "But we quickly got up and ran back to the Greenhouse right after. I think the news covered the rest."

Jackie decided to just nod and accept what she said despite her curiosity to know more, seeing the toll the conversation has had on Hayley. The girl looks more dishevelled now than she was the mere fifteen minutes ago when they were reunited. She also seems more tired, fatigued, and like she could pass out any minute now. She wouldn't tell her that though as she knows that once she does, her walls would be up, and she will try to fake a smile to prove to everyone that she's alright, just like what she's probably been doing for a while now.

"So, what about your boyfriend?" Jackie decided to change the topic and give the room a lighter mood. "Is it Daniel or Leo? Because one day your talking to me about Leo, and the next day about Daniel, and the cycle continues..."

Hayley laughs at her choice of words because it's obvious that Jackie has been having her fill of movies. "I chose Leo." She says sincerely. "After I came out of the cave, I realised I couldn't live without him. I tried to get him out of my mind, remind myself that I had the most loving and caring boyfriend in the world, but every time I was with Daniel, all I could think of was how Leo was doing. How it was all my fault that we got into this mess in the first place. And I felt this need to be near him, to know that he was ok."

Hayley poured out her soul to Jackie as she went on. "I tried to be with Daniel, stay by his side and be the girl he deserves but my heart was just in another place. I guess I tried to tell myself otherwise when I first chose Daniel but after he betrayed my trust and deleted a message from Leo, I knew I couldn't take it any longer and broke up with him." Hayley sighed as she finished her story. "I am happy now though, and I'm glad Daniel and I are still friends because we work really well together. Us being in a romantic relationship though, just wasn't meant to be."

When she was done, something her mom said popped into her mind and seeing it matched the topic of conversation, decided to question the blonde in front of her. "So, rumour has it that you broke up with Max. Why?"

Jackie took a deep breath before answering. "It just wasn't working out. I know they say, well Max says, there are 3.5 million LDRs in the United States and more than half of them are successful, but it just didn't work for us. We spent less and less time talking to each other, until we could go for more than two weeks without even a text message. That's when I knew the spark was gone and broke it off. It hurt at first but I knew it was the right thing to do. No use holding him back when he could be with other girls, and I'd rather be the one who breaks it off."

Now it was Hayley's turn to comfort her best friend. In the two months they had been separated, so much drama occurred in her life that she had been too busy to even check up on her best friend, who clearly needed her after a break up.

"And I'm ok now. It's been a while and this old heart has healed. There might be a scar, and it will hurt each time I see Max and Emma together, but scars fade and I have my best friend by my side to support me through it all." Jackie admits, burrowing deeper into their hug.

Hayley smiles at that. "That you do, and I will always have your back. If you ever need someone to take a lie detector test for you, I'm still your girl." The two girls then share a deeper hug, releasing the longing they've felt for far too long, both relieved to be united and free of their burdens at last.

As they part ways, they both lie on the bed, exhausted by the conversation they just had. And within minutes, the two best friends are in each other's arms, content and sound asleep.

And that's how Leo found the two girls a few hours later. He had gone down to the music room to occupy himself while the best friends reunited, and when he realised a couple of hours had gone by, he guessed that they were probably done talking and he could spend some time with his girlfriend. To his shock, when he went up to the clubhouse, everyone said they hadn't seen Hayley since lunch. He held in his panic though, and did the rational thing, check the girl's bedroom. There he was met by the sight of his sleeping angel and her best friend.

Said best friend was already stirring and slowly getting up. Seeing him walk in, she put a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet, as she carefully disentangled herself from the mass of limbs they had become. When she was finally free, she led the boy out of the room to have a talk.

"She's really exhausted right now, and I wouldn't wake her until dinner if I were you." Jackie told him gently, sending his heart racing with panic.

"Did something happen to her? Is she ok? Is there a reason why she hadn't come out of the room since lunch?" A million different scenarios raced through his mind, each one worse than the last. He was finally brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, firm but not unkind.

"Listen." She started, making him turn to face her once again. "Don't tell her I told you this but she's obviously still feeling the effects of the past two months. She was exhausted just from explaining everything that happened, and is still slightly shaken. She's not going to tell you this because she wants you to think of her as this strong, confident woman, which she is, but I'm telling you this as her best friend, who is asking her best friend's boyfriend, to take care of her." Her tone turned dark after that and the grip on his shoulder tightened. "Because if you ever hurt her again, you don't know what's coming for you."

Leo could only nod at that and Jackie released her hold on him. "Glad we had this talk captain." Jackie smiled before walking away, leaving Leo at that door, watching his girlfriend sleep peacefully.

Deciding to listen to the surfer, Leo just went and sat in the chair by her bedside, humming soothing melodies as she slept.

However, it took him completely by surprise when she started twisting and turning in her sleep as she gave out muffled cries. Each cry tore at his heart and her rough and sharp movements made him anxious for her to wake up, lest she accidentally pull a muscle and injure herself in the struggle.

Feeling helpless, he did the first thing he thought of. He quickly moved onto the bed and gathered her in his arms. While standing, the two of them are a mere two inches apart in height, but right now on that bed, she looked so much smaller, more fragile, and he wanted to do everything in his power to turn her back into the strong girl he knew and fell in love with. So once she was in his arms, despite her constant struggle, he started rocking her back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

At last, she was brought out by her nightmare, but to her, it wasn't over yet. Feeling the arms around her, she panicked, and in her semi-lucid state started throwing punches.

"Let go of me. Let me go." She cried as she flailed about. It was a few minutes more before her voice softened and words that he truly thought he would never hear from her were uttered from her mouth. "Don't hurt me."

Those words alone sent shivers down his spine. Never in his wildest dreams would he dare to hurt her. He'd take a bullet for her any day, if it meant that she would live. Luckily, she soon was fully conscious and he didn't have to live through the torture of her panicked screams anymore.

As she took in her surroundings and seeing the boy she loved, she turned around and held onto him, burying her head into the crook of his shoulder as she cried.

"Its ok, Hayley." He soothed as he stroked her soft brown locks. "I'm here for you. You don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you." He assured her and his word weren't the furthest thing from the truth. He knew that while her physical wounds were healed, her psychological ones weren't, if that nightmare was anything to go by. But he knows that he'll be there for her every step that she takes to overcome it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	12. Maybe Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for being patient with me. This next one is going to be a Jax fanfic as requested by Friend A, olivia, 1233345 and KickPrevails. I never realised that Jax had such a big fanbase and I haven't really paid much attention to the ship so I hope you'll enjoy this one.
> 
> The previous chapter was meant to be a sort of beginning for this one but it got really long so I decided to divide it into two parts. So, you should probably read the previous chapter before jumping into this one because it will help to understand how Jackie is back at the Greenhouse.
> 
> I had previously also planned to have two separate Jax one-shots but like I said before, this one became too long so I didn't exactly have enough time to write a second one. If you do want a second one though, just request with maybe an idea of what they could do because I'm open to writing pretty much anything.
> 
> Also, I have never been surfing before so some information might be inaccurate. Corrections are welcome if you know how to surf or are a surfer. Thank you.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Jackie's POV**

After leaving Leo and Hayley, I decide to take a walk around the Greenhouse to allow me to refamiliarise myself so I wouldn't get lost when classes start again.

As I wander around, I remember the moments I had here. The fun times with Hayley when we first arrived and mocked everything around us for being so posh and cliché. The stressful times before and during challenges like that quiz and harvest fair bake sale. And the times I spent with Max. I didn't realise it at first but I was slowly falling in love with him. I loved how despite everything, he still tried to be my friend. I acted coldly and harshly, but he still stood by my side. As I reminisce, I remember the computer lab, our most common "hang out", that he showed me when he reprinted my notebook, that I first watched Toy Story in, and the one in which we managed to get the satellite back online.

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't know where I was heading until I found myself face to face with the familiar wooden door. Feeling the tear slide down my cheek, I quickly wipe it away before anyone else can see it, and turn away, walking down a different hall. Though I don't get far before an all too familiar voice, one that I've only heard through the phone for the past few months, stops me in my tracks.

"Jackie?" I resist the urge to run and turn towards him with a smile.

"Hey Maximilian Miller. How's it going?" Internally, I cringe at my words but I keep the smile on my face. Max reflects it and soon I'm engulfed in a hug. It's warm, welcoming, something that feels right eventhough I know it shouldn't be. He has a girlfriend now. He shouldn't be hugging me, not like this, not so close, and definitely not in the way that makes me feel all fluttery and jittery inside.

But while I know this is wrong, I can't help but be disappointed when he lets go. "Great." He says as he looks me up and down. "I've been doing great-" He suddenly stops, seeming to notice something, sending me into confusion. "Have you been crying?"

Oh no. My eyes must be red from those stupid tears. Stupid feelings. Why must I have all these stupid memories confusing feelings? I wish I didn't have to feel. I'm so weak. I should be strong. I have to be strong. I can't let my guard down, not now, not ever.

"Jackie." His words bring me out of my thoughts and I turn to look up at him. "Are you ok?"

I'm left speechless. What am I supposed to say? Should I lie to him? Tell him that I'm ok? That I'm always ok? Or the truth that I miss him? And that I have this tiny little part of me that wishes I was still his girl? I don't want to lie to him but how do I tell him the truth? There's something about him that tells me that I could tell him, trust him, with my deepest and darkest secrets, but the part of me that's been hurt before, that's still hurting, tells me to be on guard, to trust no one.

I don't realise it, but I soon find myself in the computer lab, seated on the chair with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

"Jackie. Jackie." His voice once again snaps me out of it and my blue eyes are staring into his brown ones. "Hey, everything will be ok."

It takes me a few moments but I regain my composure and register my surroundings. "What am I doing here?" I ask as I sit upright, shrugging the blanket off my shoulders.

"Um." He starts, his voice uncertain. "You seemed like you were about to cry and then you became unresponsive so I led you in here and put the shock blanket around you. Here's a glass of water by the way." He held out the glass and I took it, gingerly taking a few sips before setting it down onto the table beside me.

"I shouldn't be here. Emma might come any minute now and I don't want to get in-between you and your girlfriend. So, I'm just gonna go-" I move to get up but he pushes me back down onto my seat.

"It's fine Jackie." He assures me but I'm not really convinced. "Emma's alright with us being friends. Besides, we broke up."

That made me freeze in place. "What?" I ask, not even trying to conceal the shock in my voice.

"We just weren't working out and decided to have a mutual break up. We're still friends though, but not together." He explains and I can only shake my head at that.

"Aww, poor Maxy." I open my arms to give him a hug and he accepts. As he leans in, I gently pat his head, savouring the fact of being able to do this once again after so long. "But Max, you've been pining over her ever since we arrived at the Greenhouse. I don't get how you could possibly fall out of love with that person after so long."

"Maybe it's because I'm still in love." He says it so softly that I almost don't hear it. "With you." He then starts to lean in but I push him away, shaking my head.

"Sorry Max." I sigh. "I still like you, but it's too fast. We dated, then we broke up. Then you dated Emma and just broke up with her. I'm more than a rebound Max. You can't just expect me to be ok with you coming back to me after you split with Emma. Give everything some time. Let yourself and your emotions have some time to settle down. Allow you to find yourself once again before you jump back into a relationship, because Maximilian Miller is so much more than just a boyfriend, he is his own person and needs to start living his own life before he can share it with someone else."

Each word I say is agony to my heart but it's the truth. I don't want to just be a rebound and I think Max has been so focused on finding someone, he's completely forgotten he can be, and how to be, someone on his own.

Honestly, I wish with every single fibre of my being for us to be back together, but it's too soon. We both need time. Let the waves settle a little before we can start to surf again.

I get up from my chair and head towards the door but just before I can open it, I turn to him once more. "Let's just be friends for now Max. But maybe someday we can be something more." And with that, I leave the room.

As I shut the door, I'm almost certain he's crying and I want to turn around, throw the door wide open, and comfort him, say that "yes, I will be his girlfriend." But I know that we both need this. We need to heal and grow stronger, be who we are before we can fall prey to the traps of love.

So I walk away and leave the boy who has my heart.

_~~Few Weeks Later~~_

It took a while, but everything is finally as it should be and the sun is shining once again. Seeing as the surf reports say that there are four foot swells today, I decide to go down to the beach and spend some time surfing.

When I get there though, I got a huge surprise. Max was already there, decked out in a wetsuit and a surfboard in hand.

"Max, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep like everyone else back at the clubhouse?" In the dim moonlight I see him shake his head.

"Didn't you tell me that I should start surfing?" He asks as he picks up the surfboards and heads towards the ocean.

"No, I didn't." I start but he just continues his rambling.

"So, I thought, who better to teach me than the surfing master herself." I face palmed myself at that and he still continued. Seriously, does he not know when to shut up? "Anyway, I saw the surf report yesterday and knew you'd come down to surf so I woke up really early and got out the surfboard I found lying out here a while ago when you were with your family. It reminded me of you so I kept it and-"

"Max." I say when I finally get a word in. "Off course I'll teach you. But you better be the Bizarro, the one who can handle sunshine."

"Aye, aye, Captain." He says and practically runs towards the ocean, making me laugh when he gets a taste of the cold water as he dips his feet in.

"Ok, before you get into the water, you need to be able to balance on the board." I tell him and pull him back to shore for a minute. "Place your board on the shore and get on it."

He does and I stifle a laugh at his imitation of a surfer's stance. "Keep your feet apart and find your centre. This will help you balance especially on the rougher waves."

As he tries to balance, the tide rises, rocking the surfboard and nearly throws him off, but somehow he manages to stay on while keeping his arms by his side. "Don't be afraid to stick your arms out. It'll help keep your balance."

When he finally gets the hang of it, we ride our surfboards over to the incoming waves.

"Don't be afraid of the waves, just go with the flow and have fun, ok? I'll be right by your side." He nods and we prepare for the first wave. We didn't go too deep so the swells aren't very high and just right for a beginner like Max. Once he gets the feel of it though, we venture into deeper and higher waters.

There, I finally feel like I am home. The salty spray hits my face and unlike most people, I revel in its taste. I love the feel of the wind in my hair as the water splashes all around me. It's relaxing, refreshing, and it calms me so much that I almost forget about everything around me. 'Almost' being the keyword because halfway into the wave, he loses his balance and falls off, hitting the water with a huge splash.

Without thinking, I dive in, searching for him in the dark waters. I don't have to search for long though, as I feel a tug against my foot and quickly haul him up before leading him back to shore.

"Are you ok?" I ask him as I try to catch my breath while he coughs out the water from his lungs.

"Yeah, I think so." He takes a huge breath before coughing out some more water and I try to help by patting his back. "Thanks for saving me."

"It's no big deal." I smile back because it really isn't. We're friends and friends always have each other's backs, no matter what.

"Jackie." He gently calls out as I begin to get up to retrieve our surfboards, making me sit back down on the sand once again. "I know you said you wanted us to be just friends and to give us time, but I think I'm finally ready to love again. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do but I just really wanted you to know that-"

I silence him with a kiss, a short one that releases everything I've felt for the past few months. But when I pull away, he pulls me in for another one and I melt into it, letting my lips tell him everything he needs to know. So there we sat, kissing on the beach as the sun came up, and there's no place on earth that ever felt more like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	13. Brookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This time, I'm back with a Brex two-shot. Honestly, this one has been on my mind since the episode where Alex and Brooke were baking the cake together but I never got around to writing it. Part two will probably be up tomorrow so I hope you'll stay with me till then.
> 
> This was requested by Friend A and is set after Season 4. So I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, for those who would like Jax a one-shot, it is on the way. I just need some time to think of a plot or something for them to do, so if you have any suggestions, please request them. This also goes for any ships or even friendly fics because I do need some fresh ideas and input.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Third Person POV**

It was almost midnight, and not a soul was to be found as the students of the Greenhouse laid sound asleep in their beds. Well, almost all of them were sound asleep. One of them, the newest Eagle, however, for reasons unknown to him was still wide awake. Deciding he could go for a snack, he arose from his bed and headed off towards the kitchens.

To his surprise, the lights were on, eliciting fear deep inside him. Was there another intruder at the Greenhouse? Who would be up after lights out anyway? Should he call Louis? Or should he investigate it on his own? The events of the past few months tell him he should call an adult but a small part of him assured him that everything would be ok, and that he could go find out on his own.

And so, he did the latter. Quietly, he crept over to the entrance and to his amazement, there was Brooke, in the middle of what seemed to be a mini snowstorm, with a mixing bowl and a whisk in hand once again.

“So this is where you went off to.” He spoke, breaking the silence of the night, and scaring her, causing the bowl of flour to go flying out of her hands and over his head. Soon, he found himself covered with a generous amount of the white powder, making him look like something akin to a snow golem.

“Sorry.” She says sheepishly once she’s gotten over her shock and moves to dust the flour off his hair. He just laughs in return before shaking his head, causing some of it to fall on her instead.

“It’s ok. I probably shouldn’t have scared you anyway.” He apologises before moving to pick up the fallen bowl off the floor. He then tries to scoop as much of the mix into it as possible. “So, what were you making?”

She huffs at that. “I was trying to make Brookies, a blend of brownies and cookies. Jason and I used to make them together on the first of every month.” She takes a deep breath, remembering the significance of the date and tries to hold back her tears. It is still hard for her to accept that the one person she could always depend on to make her feel better after a really long and hard day, had actually planned to hurt innocent people. He was her hero, her protector, someone she knew she would always be there for her. Finding out who he truly was had shook her to the core, and she now found it hard to trust anyone, except the boy standing in front of her.

“It used to be a tradition between Jason and my mom, before she died. So when she passed, he continued to bake Brookies because it made him feel like she was with him. And when I was finally old enough, he would let me help him, though as you can probably tell I would make a huge mess more often than not. So we would just catch up and have our brother sister bonding as he bakes and I watch.” She stops as memories flooded her mind and the tears started to flow. The sight of her crying makes his heart ache and he gently places an arm over her shoulders to comfort her.

“I’m sorry about your mom.” He lightly pats her on the back as he uses his almost clean hand to wipe her tears away. “And your brother.”

“No, don’t be.” She chuckles sadly, because she’s gotten used to it and she can’t really miss someone she doesn’t even remember. “I never really met my mom anyway; and I know you still have hard feelings against my brother, but I don’t blame you. He hurt your sister and she almost died. That’s something really hard to forgive.” And it’s the truth. Honestly, she’s surprised he doesn’t hate her after everything her brothers put him and his family through.

“Thanks for being so understanding.” He says and he means it. Contrary to what others think, her understanding and kind personality are what made him fall for her in the first place, not her looks, though it doesn’t hurt that she’s beyond beautiful, and it only grows with every passing day.

“Your welcome.” And everything goes silent for a moment before she thinks of something that may lighten the mood. “Do you want to know something interesting?”

“What?” Her sudden teasing tone piqued his curiosity and it was hard for her to resist the absolutely adorable look on his face. It was a hundred times cuter than the cutest puppy she’s ever met, and she now knows why he gets a lot of things his way.

“Jason, actually, was the one who chose my name.” She admits with a small shrug. He looked at her confusedly, but otherwise didn’t say anything. “I had been born a few months early so my parents hadn’t had the time to think of a name. Then, mom died giving birth to me and dad was too devastated to even think of a name, so I almost left the hospital without one. But then when Jason saw a jar of Brookies, the last one he ever made with mom just a few days ago, he thought of the name ‘Brooke’. Dad liked the name because it reminded him of mom since Brookies were her favourite treat, and thus I had my name.”

“Wow. That’s really sweet. And in a way, you’ll always have a part of your mom with you, the sweetest part of her.” He teased her, making her blush. “No wonder you’re so sweet.”

“Alex,” She nudged him away at that. “Stop it.”

He gave in, releasing her from his hold and moving to wash his hands in the sink before getting the ingredients out. “So, I believe we have some Brookies to make.”

She nodded, finding clean bowls and utensils, “Yes, we do.” And so they start prepping.

As she reads off the ingredients, he pulls each one out of the pantry and measures them, showing her how to get the exact measurements she needs, how to properly weigh them, and which ones she can change to suit her taste, especially, but not limited to, the chocolate chips.

Once they’ve measured out the ingredients, she starts working on the cookie batter while he does the brownies. Before she can mix it together though, he goes behind her and places his hands on hers, showing her how to whisk the batter gently and consistently. When she seems to get the hang of it, he lets her go, but not before placing a flour kiss on her cheek.

“Alex!” She screamed in disgust, grabbing a handful of flower and throwing it onto his face before realising he’s already so heavily coated that it makes little difference, and that she’s now in trouble.

Setting his bowl down and placing hers on the counter, he goes to give her a hug. “No!” She tries to back away but he’s too fast and soon he’s towering over her, covering her with a layer of flour from head to toe.

“Ok, ok. You got me.” She wriggles out of his arms, cringing at the long bath she knows she will need to get the flour out of her hair. “Now, let’s get back to the Brookies before it gets really late.”

He nods and sets up the mixer for her before continuing to mix the brownie batter. Once it’s done, he adds in the chocolate chips to both the mixes and spreads alternating layers of batter before stirring them together in the pan she greased beforehand. When it’s finally ready, he sprinkles more chocolate chips, because you can never have enough chocolate, then pops it into the oven.

And so, as they wait, they begin clearing up their mess, not wanting to get in trouble with Louis, or in Brooke’s case, her dad, for messing up the kitchen. They work in silence, but unlike the awkward silences they’ve shared in the past, this one is comfortable and filled with mutual understanding.

When the kitchen is clean at last, Alex checks the Brookies. “Give them another twenty minutes or so.” He says as he sits on the stool. To his surprise, she walks towards him and sits on his lap, allowing him to envelop his arms around her as he laid his head on her shoulder.

“You know; we make a great team.” She says as she revels in the embrace and he can’t help but agree.

“Yeah, we do.” He holds her tighter allowing them to fully enjoy the feeling of being in the arms of their lover. And this is the most comfortable they’ve ever been. The calming atmosphere of the night allows them to relax and they’re content to stay that way forever in each other’s arms. It is almost too comfortable however, as they soon find themselves falling asleep. When they do though, one will nudge the other awake and the cycle continued.

Eventually, realising that they’re both going to end up falling asleep, and left with burnt Brookies, if they stay this way, Brooke decides to start up a conversation.

“So, you never told me how or why you know how to cook.” She says, turning to face him and breaking the silence. “Aside from dad and Jason, I don’t know any other guy who likes to cook, or is actually good at it.

He grimaces at the memory, not sure if it’s something he wants to tell, or if the reason is his story to tell. “It’s a long story.” He tries to dissuade her but she persists.

“It’s ok. We have at least fifteen minutes before the Brookies are ready and a while more after that while they cool down.” She reasons with him and he relents, knowing with those beautiful eyes of her, he’d give in much sooner than he likes.

“It was about eight years ago…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	14. Why He Knows How To Bake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I had meant to publish this almost a week ago but inspiration decided to leave me and I had exams eventhough I'm stuck in a lockdown. I only had two papers but one of them was so weird, weirder than doing exams in pyjamas if that's even possible. The English paper was 24 hours. Can you believe that?
> 
> Anyway, because inspiration left me, it's probably not as good but I hope it's acceptable. I had been wanting to write this ever since season 4 came out but I just never got around to it. And thank you so much for your requests and patience. I promise you that they are on the way. Also, I think Hayley and Alex might be like Irish Twins so they're born within a year of each other, and thus in the same grade. And... Enough of my rambling. Just enjoy the story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Third Person POV**

"Hey baby." Ryan spoke, stroking her baby girl's hair when she saw that she was starting to rouse from her sleep. "Are you feeling better?"

Said girl began to nod before she was sent into a coughing fit. Her tiny body shook with each cough and she soon found herself gasping for breath. She shuddered as she tried to take deep breaths, getting in the precious oxygen she needed, but it was to no avail as the deeper the breaths, the worse the coughs became.

After a few minute of relentless hacking, she felt bile rise up in her throat seconds before she threw up the little she had eaten the past few days. Afraid and cold, she felt tired, so so tired, and she failed to hear her mom's desperate pleas to stay awake.

"Hayley! Honey, wake up!" Ryan was desperate. She needed a sign, any sign, that her baby girl was going to be ok. But that was not to be. Her lips and fingertips started turning blue and her panic increased tenfold. Gathering the girl in a clean blanket and scooping her up in her arms, she ran down the stairs screaming for her husband.

"Carter! Carter! We need to get to the hospital now! She's turning blue and she threw up blood." At his wife's words, terror seized his heart. He felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs and he was drowning. He wanted to freeze then and there, beg whoever's up there to let him take his daughter's place but he knew that would be pointless, and he had a more pressing matter at hand, his baby girl. So although his legs felt like jelly, he forced himself off the couch and rushed to the car, opening the door for his wife and daughter before getting in himself and racing towards the hospital.

* * *

His mom's screams were the scariest thing he'd ever heard in his life, and seeing his usually strong big sister laying limp in his mother's arms absolutely terrified him. "Mom? Dad?" His small voice asked. "What's happening?" He anxiously watched as they rushed out the door with his sister. He wanted to go along, stay by his sister's side and be assured she was ok, but he was held back by two strong hands gently placed on his shoulders.

"Stay here, Alex." His grandfather, who had been helping him with his math homework, spoke softly. "Everything's going to be ok." He knew he could trust his grandfather, he trusted him with all his life, but deep down he knew that his words were wrong. Something bad was about to happen. Or had it already happened? He didn't know.

But what he did know was that he needed comfort, and so he turned to his grandfather, wrapping his gangly arms around him as the big man picked him up and held him close, trying to assure him that everything will be alright.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, they went straight to the ER. By then, her breaths were rapid but shallow. And more often than not, she was gasping for breath in her unconscious state and the longer she stayed silent, the more fearful they became. When they finally entered the ER, the nurse, spotting the bluish girl, ushered the family into a room where she was immediately hooked up to a dozen different machines, including an oxygen cannula.

Seeing their baby all hooked up, looking so small and frail on the big white bed, crushed their hearts. Never in their life had she seemed so fragile. Even when she was born, she came out kicking and screaming, fighting from her first breath. But now, she looked so weak, helpless, and that scared them more than anything ever had in their life.

They watched as the doctors tended to the girl and their hearts dropped when the monitor suddenly flat-lined, emitting a long high beeping sound. Ryan all but collapsed onto the ground. Loud guttural groans coming out of her as she felt the pain, the worse pain she's ever felt in her entire life. She was so young, too young to die. Her baby can't go so soon. She hasn't experienced all the joys of life yet. She had so much to live for. She hadn't even graduated from elementary school, she had years of her life ahead of her. How could everything be taken away from her so suddenly? So soon?

Beside her, Carter wasn't fairing much better. She was his warrior princess, Daddy's sweet little girl. How could she go so soon? How dare she go so soon and leave this gaping hole in their family? He took a deep breath.

It's not her fault. It's his. She's just a little girl, she can't protect herself. He's supposed to protect her, protect her from all the bad things in the world, keep her pure and innocent, safe and healthy. But now she's dead and he's failed. He failed his baby girl, one of the most important people in his life. As he slides down the wall and onto the floor beside his wife, he shares her grief and knows he can never forgive himself for this.

* * *

As Alex laid in bed, he knew something was really wrong with his sister. Call it his intuition or their sibling connection or whatever, he just knew that there was something wrong and he couldn't keep it to himself.

"Grandpa." Alex called out to the man beside him, momentarily pausing the tale the latter was telling. "Something's wrong with Hayley, isn't it? What's happening?"

The elderly man had to hold in his tears. This young boy was so innocent, still naïve to the true horrors of the world. And the love the young boy held for his sister was so deep and genuine, he couldn't imagine the unbearable pain and suffering he would go through if something ever happened to her. Honestly speaking, his young granddaughter wasn't looking too well when they left and he feared something worse was about to happen, but he definitely couldn't tell that to the boy. It would scar him for life. So, he took a gentler approach.

"She's just not feeling well Alex. Your sister is sick but the doctors are going to make her feel better. Don't worry about it." He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he tucked him in tight. "She's going to be alright."

The man slowly got up from the bed and moved to turn off the lights. "Get some sleep ok? Call me if you need me." Alex simply nodded and watched as he left the bedroom.

When he was alone, he turned to the empty space beside his bed. He and Hayley used to share a bedroom and the two of them would talk late into the night until one of their parents came in to check on them or they fell asleep. He missed having their late night talks. It was the one thing he could count on having even when the two of them had a big fight. By bedtime, everything would be ok again between the two of them and it would be like the fight had never happened.

Everything changed though when two weeks ago, he came down with the flu. His parents didn't want Hayley to get it as well so they moved her into the room that had been waiting for her when she was ready to have her own room. Sadly, it didn't work. When he had finally recovered, she fell ill instead and she was a hundred times worse than he ever was. She missed more than a full week of school and now she was in the hospital. He didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't understand what was happening, and he found it hard to sleep without his sister by his side. So he laid there, staring at the ceiling, until he fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

They didn't know how long they sat there. The concept of time was lost to them as one of their reasons for living was gone. They felt empty, like something irreplaceable was snatched right out of their hands, and they didn't know what to do. So they sat there, crying, until a doctor finally came out.

"Hayley Woods?" The name of their beautiful baby girl almost made them burst out into tears once again. Never again would they hear her melodious laughter, they would never watch her grow to become the beautiful woman she's meant to be, never would they be able to see the joy on her face as she played with her brother Alex. And oh poor Alex, he would be absolutely devastated when he hears that his beloved sister is gone. They almost tear up at that thought but the doctor's words make their hearts skip a beat.

"We lost her for a few minutes, but she's alive. The combination of what we suspect is pneumonia in her lungs and an allergic reaction to lidocaine totally closed off her airways. The lidocaine was used as a general anaesthetic before inserting her IV so when we applied the lidocaine, she experienced a severe allergic reaction. We had to inject some steroids into her to open them up once again, but she's ok now. We are going to take her down for a chest x-ray to confirm the pneumonia and after that, we can confirm our next course of action." The doctor explained and the couple couldn't hold back their tears of joy.

Their baby was ok. She's alive. She's going to be alright. They shared a hug as they released tears of relief. Everything was going to be ok now, and after everything they've been through in this few short hours, they won't ever take a moment with their daughter, their children, for granted ever again. Their time with them is so precious and the thought that they could be gone in a second has scarred them for life. Never will they ever allow either of their children to reach this point ever again. From this moment on, they were going to protect even more fiercely than ever before.

"However." The doctor's voice cut through their thoughts and fear struck them once again. "As of right now, everything is still touch and go. If we are right in suspecting she has severe pneumonia, you are looking at at least a week in the ICU and a few more weeks after that for recovery. During that time, her contact needs to be limited so the virus doesn't spread to others and so others don't expose her weakened immune system to bad bacteria."

The couple only nod at that and watch as they wheel their living daughter, hooked up to countless tubes and monitors but alive, towards the x-ray wing of the hospital.

"I'm going to go call dad and update him." Ryan's voice, hoarse but overjoyed, suddenly penetrated the still night and he could only nod as he followed his baby to the x-ray.

He watched as they carried out the x-ray and other procedures he couldn't quite remember the name of. And when they were finally done, he followed them to the ICU where they placed her on a fresh bed and drew the curtains as they performed final checks. When they finished, he was allowed to enter. By then, his wife had returned and they listened to the doctor as he laid an arm over her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"So, the x-ray confirmed she has severe pneumonia as you can see by the white spots on her lungs." The doctor started to explain and the couple listened with rapt attention. "Based on what you have told us; we suspect that the pneumonia developed from the flu she had, so we have her on antivirals. Also, she is dehydrated so she has an IV with saline solution running through it. We're probably going to keep her on oxygen therapy until we know most of the pneumonia is gone."

"What about the blood in her bile?" Ryan cut in, anxious and Carter could only hold the shaking woman in his arms, hoping to calm her down.

"The blood is due to her throat being raw and dry, so when she threw up, it scratched her throat and caused light bleeding. It is nothing to worry about though." The doctor clarified and she sighed in relief. "All this little girl needs to do right now is rest, and in a few weeks she'll be good as new."

"Thank you so much doc." The grateful couple thanked the doctor before he left to attend to his other patients. Once he left, they pulled up a few chairs by their little girl's bedside and watched as her tiny chest rose and fell, feeling more thankful than ever before to be watching her sleep.

* * *

The next week passes by slowly. The doctors say her condition is improving but it's hard for them to see it when their usually lively little girl can barely stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time.

Throughout the long week, they take turns to sit by her side, having taken time off of work to care for their little girl. There they sat, stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort even when they knew she wasn't listening. At times, they held her hand, assuring her and themselves that everything would be ok, while at other times, they sat there completely still as they admired their daughter, one that was almost taken from them far too soon, and the one they were grateful to still have in their arms.

The long hours at the hospital wasn't only the painful thing they had to go through though, as each time they went home, they were greeted with the adorable smiling face of their baby boy, who waited eagerly for his sister's return, only to be disappointed. It broke their heart to see him so down, and while they wished with all their might to be able to take him to see his sister, because it would definitely encourage her to get better quicker, they didn't want to risk having another child in the ICU.

Alex, on the other hand, still didn't quite understand what was happening. He wanted to understand, but all his parents told him was that Hayley was really sick and that they didn't want him to get sick too, so he had to wait until Hayley got better. And so, he waited. He counted the number of days since he last saw his sister until finally, he could.

Hayley's condition was slowly, but surely improving. By the end of the week, she was sitting up on her own, and they were delighted to watch her wrestle with her oxygen cannula to get it off her. Sure, it was dangerous because her lungs were still weak and healing, but the fact that she was starting to fight made them happier than they've ever been in their life.

When Monday came around, she was moved to a normal ward. By then, colour started returning to her face and she was more energetic. She even asked her parents to bring her a storybook, which they were more than happy to do. Although she didn't get too far into the book before falling asleep, just seeing her happy and reading again brought them so much joy.

And at long last, the pneumonia in her lungs had almost fully disappeared and they were able to remove her from the oxygen. When that happened, the three of them had a little party there in the hospital room to celebrate. But as they celebrated, they couldn't help but feel like their celebration was incomplete without their youngest at their side.

They were in for a surprise however, as at Hayley's insistence and reassurance that she'll be fine, when both of them went home for the night, leaving her alone in the hospital for the first time. The minute they opened the door, Alex was waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"It's Hayley's birthday tomorrow. Does it mean she can finally come home?" Shock filled the adults' faces at the question. Amidst the anxiety and worry over her health, they had completely forgotten about the girl's ninth birthday lurking around the corner.

"Sorry, Honey." Ryan sighed, knowing that would break his young fragile heart. "She's still too weak to come home. She's getting better but she probably needs to stay at the hospital for another week or so."

Alex frowned at that. "Ok." He knew his sister was really looking forward to her birthday, and now not only does she have to spend it in the hospital, she can't celebrate it with the whole family.

Seeing the disappointment on his face, Carter came up with an idea that might lift his spirits. "You know, the doctor said that Hayley is no longer contagious. That means you can go see her now."

As soon as he heard those words, his eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? I can go see Hayley tomorrow?" The cheerfulness and elation in his voice was evident, and it made them smile to see their boy truly happy once again.

"Yep, but you have to behave." Carter warned the cheeky little boy and he nodded "And don't do or touch anything we tell you not to."

Once again, the boy nodded before turning over to his mom. "Mom, can we make cupcakes for Hayley? She always makes chocolate chip blueberry cupcakes for my birthday so I want to make some for her."

Ryan smiled at his request. How could she say no? Alex wanted to give Hayley the most thoughtful gift in the world, so who was she to try and stop him. "Sure Honey." She ruffled his slightly overgrown hair. "But we have to wait until tomorrow because I think it's already past someone's bedtime."

Alex just shrugged, giving his mom a playful grin before kissing her on the cheek to wish her goodnight. He then did the same to his dad, and for the first night in a long time, Alex was able to fall asleep in peace.

The next day, he woke up bright and early, and together they made the cupcakes. Ryan carefully explained to him each and every step, making sure he understood them because like Hayley, after she teaches him, it wouldn't be a surprise if he started doing it on his own, so she wanted to make sure he knows how to do it safely.

When the cupcakes were finally ready, the three of them loaded the car and headed towards the hospital, hoping the birthday girl wasn't awake yet. Luckily, she wasn't and they were able to hang up decorations all around the room before she even began to stir.

"Hey Sweetie. Happy birthday." Her dad called to her as he sat on the edge of her bed, stroking the soft dark brown hair that was framing her face. Immediately, her eyes opened wide and as she took a look at her surroundings, her father's words finally registering into her head.

"It's my birthday?" Her eyes widened and her parents couldn't help but hold in a chuckle.

"Yes it is. And we have a surprise for you." Hearing those words, Alex jumped out from under the bed and into his sister's arms. Instantly, her arms went around him and it's the most relaxing thing she's felt in a long time.

"Alex!" She cried as she held on tightly onto her brother. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Hayles. School has been so boring without you." He finally let's go and sits beside her on the bed. "By the way, you've got a lot of catching up to do. Third grade is not easy at all."

"Multiplication and fractions?" She asks him with a knowing smile and he nods. "Piece of cake."

"Just wait till you see the homework." He teases but he knows to her it's the truth. Out of the two of them, she's always been better at academics while he excels in sports. "Speaking of cake, we have cupcakes!" He pulls out the tray of a dozen cupcakes and she smiles with delight.

"Finally! Something other than gross hospital food. Seriously, their chocolate pudding tastes like vanilla. What a rip-off." That causes the entire family to burst out into laughter. Of course out of all the hospital food to complain about, she complains about chocolate not really being chocolate.

"Well, when you get out of here, you can get actual chocolate pudding." Carter says, smiling as he sees her the happiest she's been in a long while. "But for now, you have to bear with it until you get stronger."

"I am stronger. See?" She tries to jump off the bed but fails, her bare feet wobbling as soon as they hit the ground. Luckily, her dad catches her before she can collapse.

"It may take a while more before you can go running. But in the meantime, how about some blueberry cupcakes? Alex made them." He gently places her on the bed before tucking her in tightly, preventing her from jumping off again.

"Ok." She relents and they light the candles. They spend the rest of the day having family time and by the time the doctor arrives for his daily check-up, she's almost exhausted.

"I think our little patient here has had enough excitement for one day." He chuckles as he begins to check on her. "Vitals look good. Congestion is almost gone. I think it's safe to say that you'll be able to go home by the end of the week."

Hayley sleepily smiles at that and the family decides to take their leave to allow her to get some rest.

True to his word, by Saturday Hayley was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health.

* * *

"He did say though, that there was some damage to her lungs so each time she gets sick, all of us are afraid that it will happen again." He admits sadly. Seeing him depressed, she puts an arm around his shoulders and leans into him.

"Hey. She's ok now. She even defeated a deadly virus so I think it's safe to say she's stronger than all of us." She consoles him, causing him to chuckle.

"Probably. And at least something good came out of it." At his statement, she turns to him questioningly, prompting him to continue. "I know how to bake because of it."

She laughs and silence befalls the pair for a few moments before the oven reminds them of their baked good.

"I'll get it." He gets up from his seat and carefully takes the dish from the oven. Immediately, the air is filled with a delicious aroma and the two share similar smirks as their mouths start to water.

"That smells great." She tells him before a teasing look appears on her face. "But the real question is, does it taste as great?"

In retaliation, he offers her an offended look. "How dare you doubt my skills?" His seriousness lasts for all but a minute though as soon, the both of them are dissolved into laughter once again.

"Ready for the moment of truth?" She asks as she cuts two pieces of Brookies from the tray and places them on a plate. He just nods and soon their forks are deep in the dessert.

"Best Brookie ever." He tells her and she smiles.

"Well, its only because you had the best sous chef in all the Greenhouse." She teases.

"No, that's probably Hayley." He challenges back and she gives in.

"This could be our tradition now." Her eyes look up at him as she gives her suggestion and he simply smiles at her.

"I think it already is." He places a soft kiss to her temple and she's sweeter than any Brookie he's ever eaten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	15. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So you may not have noticed but I recently upped the rating for this book and that is because of this chapter. Many probably avoid writing about periods because it's seen as taboo and all, and shouldn't be talked about but I don't think that should be the case. Periods are a part of life, eventhough we don't want them to be. Also, boys take notes on what to do when a girl is on her period.
> 
> Other than the slightly gory part about periods, there is some friendly fluff between our favourite girls and all time favourite ship, Jax.
> 
> Jax was requested by KickPrevails and Friend A, and I hope you don't mind it being centered around periods. This one has no specific time or episode that it's set in so it's pretty loose in terms of timeline.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Jackie's POV**

Something's happening... No! It can't be happening! Not now! Oh my gosh why?!

It happened!

"Shoot." I curse as I feel the wet sensation between my legs. Curse this thing called womanhood and it's impeccable timing, note the sarcasm.

I want to get up. I need to get up, but everything just feels so heavy all of a sudden. I feel like all the energy has been sucked out of me and I just want to sit here and cry.

"Oh double shoot!" Here's the cramp. It's like my insides are being twisted and stretched. I don't think they even look like human guts anymore. Seriously, why do girls have to go through all this pain? Can't we just get the message that we're not pregnant and be done with it? Because honestly, I feel like I'm dying right now. Actually, I think dying wouldn't even hurt this much-

"Jackie?" Hayley's voice cuts me out of my thoughts and I realise she's standing in front of my bed.

"Hey, pretty lady." I try to hide the pain with a smile. "Where's your guy? Aren't you two attached at the hip or something?" I tease but seeing as she's my best friend, she sees right through it.

"One, he is a person, not a thing to be owned. Two, we're two separate people. And three, you look like you're in pain. Are you on your period?" Yep, I can't hide anything from her.

I just nod and she smiles in understanding. "It just came, didn't it?" She asks and I can only grimace as another wave of pain flashes through me.

"Ok, you need to go clean up. I'll handle the rest here." She reaches out a hand to pull me up and I accept it. I am however taken by surprise when black spots suddenly begin to fill my vision. Thankfully, Hayley has my back, like literally.

"I'll help you." She leads me towards the showers and as I clean up, she hands me a pad as well as a fresh change of clothes.

By the time I'm back in the bedroom, my sheets have been changed and it doesn't look like a murder crime scene anymore.

"Iron pills and painkillers." A hand suddenly shoots from behind and I accept the bottles. "It'll help with the cramps and dizziness."

"Thanks Hayley." I smile as I down the pills, relief immediately washing over me as the pain is temporarily numbed.

"No problem. Periods are the worse." She chuckles and I agree. "I mean, it's a literal bloodbath from the war raging inside of you."

That makes me burst out laughing. "Yeah. And a whole week? How much blood do we have to loose?"

"I know right?" The two of us keep talking and laughing about this stupid thing called periods until dinner and I almost forget all about being on it. That is until the next wave came after dinner.

I'm in the clubhouse sketching when it suddenly hits and all I want to do is drop onto the floor and cry. For whatever reason, getting a period makes me feel like I'm a baby again. Maybe it's because I can't control it or because pads feel so much like a diaper. But whatever it is, I just want to cry.

I look around, trying to find Hayley, and despite what she said earlier, it's obvious she's with her guy. I don't blame her though. Who would want to be with someone who's hormones are all over the place and could have a mood swing at any time?

Ugh. The pain is so bad. I'm pretty sure it's worse than stabbing yourself in the gut with a knife then twisting it around. Seriously? Do I have to be in this much pain because I'm a female?

"Jackie?" Oh no. A guy. I don't want a guy to see me like this. Especially not Maximilian Miller. This cannot get any worse. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be ok? I'm just peachy." And of course my body decides to betray me because right at that moment, I feel the wave of fresh blood gushing.

"You sure?" Oh my gosh, he has the most adorable look on his face and I would totally pinch his cheeks if my insides weren't tumbling around like gymnasts, nailing me to the chair because moving would make it even worse.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I tell him sharply. I didn't mean to be rude, but these stupid hormones make it impossible to control my emotions. Seeing the sad look on his face though, makes me wish I could take back my words or that the ground would swallow me whole.

"Ok then." He disappears for a moment before returning with a bottle. "You seem to be in pain so I thought some painkillers would help. You haven't had any in the last six hours or so right?"

I shake my head and he pops one into my hand before handing me a glass of water. And like before, the relief is immediate. "Thanks Max." I smile at him gratefully.

"No problem." He says before stopping for a moment and he seems to have his thinking look.

"What?" I couldn't help but asking. The silence is deafening and while my pain is more or less under control, my emotions are far from that.

"Let's go watch a movie." He suddenly suggests and I can't help but look at him skeptically.

"Max. It's already night time." I state the obvious and it's ironic because usually, he's the one to do it, and the one who follows the rules.

"Meet me at the computer lab in fifteen minutes. And wear something comfy." I want to ask him when do I wear uncomfortable clothes, but he's already gone, leaving no room for argument.

Part of me wants to stay in the clubhouse but another part of me just doesn't care about anything right now. It's a Saturday night anyway, so it's not like we'll have classes to go to tomorrow.

I quickly change my pad and try not to cringe at its "oozing goodness", then head towards the computer lab.

Just like other times, the projector is set up and connected to his computer which is ready to play whatever movie we desire. And as usual, he has the popcorn bucket along with the jar of red liquorice.

However, there is something different this time compared to all the other times and Max has definitely surprised me once again because instead of the single red chairs, there's an air mattress on the floor.

"Max?" The confusion in my voice is evident as I step into the room. "What is this?"

"Well." He leads me onto the mattress and we both sit down before he continues talking. "I know you're on your period and-"

At that, my anger shoots through the roof. "How do you know? What goes on in that head of yours Miller? Are you some creep or something?"

My rant is cut off by something warm being gently pressed onto my torso. It feels good and the storm raging inside me suddenly decides to calm down.

"That's a heating pad. It helps with cramps." He takes my hands and places it on the heating pad, holding it into place.

"And I know because my mom's always had really bad periods. It would hurt so bad she could hardly get out of bed, especially on the first few days. I didn't understand it at first but my grandma explained it to me."

"After that, I tried to help my mom in whatever way I could to relieve the pain and she taught me that periods are always better with something warm, like cuddles, during a movie -we don't have to cuddle if you don't want to though- and candy, especially chocolates." At that last part, he pulls out a box of Lindors. "I didn't know which kind you'd like more so I got a variety box."

And while I'm usually not a crier, there goes the waterworks. "You're really something Maximilian Miller. Thank you so much." He just puts an arm around me and I feel better than I have the whole day.

"So, what would you like to watch?" He asks as he browses his movie collection.

"How about Toy Story 4?" I suggest with a smile and he smiles back. Toy Story is definitely something that will mean more to us than any other movie franchise. It's what first brought us together and I will be forever grateful for that.

He quickly selects the movie and soon, the lights are dim as the movie begins. When it does, I pop one of the dark chocolate Lindors in my mouth and enjoy it's bittersweet taste. Lindor is undeniably one of the best chocolates in the world and I wonder why no one else seems to like it. It doesn't matter though because it just means there's more for me.

As we lean back and watch the movie, I allow myself to get closer to him until I'm able to whisper into his ear.

"Honestly, I'm totally fine with cuddling." And that's all he needs for confirmation because soon, his arms are around me and I am able to lean my head against his shoulder. It may not seem like the most comfortable position to be in, but to me, it is.

I don't get very far into the movie before his rhythmic breaths and warm embrace lull me to sleep. And as I sleep, I can't help but think of how lucky I am to have him by my side, even when I'm all bloody and gross.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Woody had just only been reunited with Bo when I start hearing soft snores. So, I turn around to face the surfer beside me and am in absolute awe. I wouldn't admit this to her while she's awake but she looks like an angel when she sleeps, so peaceful and without a care in the world. It also doesn't help that her golden locks form a halo around her beautiful face.

Carefully, I lower her onto the mattress so she's lying down, and wrap the blanket around her before placing a soft kiss onto her forehead.

I'm so happy to have her in my life. She makes me happier than anything else in this world and I'm thankful she chose me to be her friend. I can only hope that one day, we'll be more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	16. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Happy Easter! Christ has risen from the tomb and we have been saved. I hope everyone is having a safe celebration at home and spending time with their family. 
> 
> So, other than writing this chapter, guess what I did today... I made Brookies because I had never made them before and I was curious as to how they look and taste. I wouldn't say I failed but I think they could've turned out better. Having chocolate chips wouldn't have hurt either. But they do taste good.
> 
> Anyway, this is a Hayleo chapter as requested by littlebugheadjones. I'm so sorry this is a little late but I was trying to find a point in the series where this could actually be canon, so I decided to place it at the end of S04E08 after they defeated the bad guys but before their camping trip. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. I would also love more ideas for future chapters. Thank you.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Third Person POV**

It's when she's alone in the silence of the night, unable to sleep, that the events of the past two weeks come crashing down on her, suffocating her, making her feel claustrophobic.

So she runs.

_What have I done?  
I wish I could run  
Away from this ship going under_

She bursts out of the clubhouse and stumbles blindly in the darkness. The darkness doesn't bother her though. Tears blur her vision and her heart thuds loudly in her ears, making her numb to her surroundings. And so she runs, away from the overbearing gravity of reality.

She feels it pushing her, submerging her deep into the water and she can't get out. She wants to. But she can't. She's drowning.

She tries to swim towards the surface and finally, she finds a pocket of air.

In front of her stands a door, a door that has always made her feel warmth, welcomed. And it is without a second thought that she opens the door and all but collapses onto the seat.

_Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

She knows that everything that happened was because of her. Her being a stupid little girl that wasn't helping anyone but herself. She shouldn't have tried to investigate the beeping sound on her own, shouldn't have dragged anyone else into it.

She should've just left it to her parents. They're wiser, more mature, they would be able to anticipate the danger that was lurking behind those walls. Unlike her, a stupid little girl.

And by investigating on her own, not only did she endanger herself, but others too. It was only by chance that she went instead of Daniel. What if both of them had gone into the cave? She would have two lives hanging over her head.

She hurts everyone and her recklessness almost got them killed. She can't believe she was so stupid, naive. She's supposed to be better than that, her parents taught her better than that. They must be extremely disappointed in her now.

And honestly, she can't blame them. She's stupid, good for nothing except hurting the people around her, the ones she loves.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

She can remember all the times she's tried to do something good. She defended her brother, tried to protect him like she had promised their mother. But she evidently only made things worse.

Sure, she had good intentions but her brother ended up being bullied even more by those Eagles. And when she finally thought all was cool between them, her naivety led to the Ravens' clubhouse being trashed.

She burdened them, burdened everyone. She knows it. She tries to fix things but it seems to her that she only makes things worse.

_But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

The memories keep flooding in and the tears spill out. Time and time again, she's failed everyone around her. She tries and tries, tries with all her heart and mind, but she always seems to fail. When will she get it right? When will she finally do the right thing?

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

She wants to go back to the beginning, before she came to the Greenhouse. Start anew. Maybe she'd have learnt from her mistakes. Prevent everything that's gone wrong from happening.

She knows that's impossible though. She's made her bed and now she must lie in it. She doesn't know if she can last though, if she's strong enough to persevere through the consequences. Her conscience alone is eating her alive.

All is well now, but who's to know she won't make a huge mess of things in the future?

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow_

What should she do? Is there anything that she can do without it backfiring at her? Because right now, everything just seems to go horribly wrong.

She feels like a storm, an out of control rainfall. She has the good intentions of helping the plants to grow, providing animals with water, but instead she destroys the plants with her floods, and along with it, she destroys houses, livelihoods.

She wants to stop, stop being this destructive person. But when it seems like she can't do anything, what can she do?

_But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

She wants to try. She's willing to try. She needs to try to do the right thing, to make up for her mistakes. But what is right when everything she does is wrong?

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
And finally someone will see how much I care_

Honestly, she feels this overwhelming urge to slap herself, punch her in her own face, tell herself that she deserves it for all the trouble she's caused.

And she almost does it.

That is until a hand stops her mid-strike and she finds herself face to face with the most caring eyes in the world.

* * *

For whatever reason, he woke up earlier than usual and found himself unable to go back to sleep. So, he decided instead of lying in bed for the next couple of hours, he should work on the song he's been writing for her. Inspiration usually comes up at the oddest hours anyway.

So he ventures to the music room but when he gets there, he's in for a surprise.

The door wasn't properly shut and he could hear soft cries, cries he wished he never heard and hopes to never hear again.

He quietly walks in and seeing the girl he loves so distraught tears him into pieces. He wants to hold her, tell her everything is ok, take her tears away because each one is like a bullet to his heart.

The final straw though is when she sees her hand raised in the air, poised to strike herself.

He doesn't think, only acts. Before she can do any actual harm to herself, he grabs her hand, holds it in a firm but gentle grip, and it's enough to freeze her in her tracks.

She turns towards him with tear filled eyes and he kisses them away, silently assuring her that everything is ok, that she has nothing to fear. When the tears start to subside, he gently asks if she wants to talk about it but she says no. Instead, she asks him to sing a song, so sing a song he does.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

From just the first few words, she is shocked to the core. She never said anything, didn't utter a word about it, and yet, he seems to know what she's feeling. She knows they have this bond, and she now knows how deep it is.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

As he sings, he holds her close, wraps his arms around her in a protective embrace, warding off her worries and demons. He sings softly into her ear and each time a tear eludes her; he gently swipes it away with the pad of his thumb.

The motion itself calms her down and she feels everything disappear. It's as if only the two of them existed in this universe, and not a single fear or worry was in sight. She's no longer afraid of hurting someone, losing someone. Everything is just, ok.

There is lingering doubt though. Does he truly love her, or is she just a rebound after Aspen left him?

His next words assuage all her fears.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

While he was in rehab, she was his light. She guided him, motivated him even without her knowing. Just the thought of being able to see her again, see her smile, laugh, and to know that she's ok after the explosion, gave him the strength to stand up again.

He had ignored the protests of his bones, his body, and it was hard but it worked. He's back with her. He's fixed. She fixed him when he was broken eventhough she was broken too. It's his turn now to return the favour.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

He will be there for her, be her strength. He would go a thousand miles for her, to the moon and back if she asked him to, because he loves her and he would do anything to prove it, to erase her doubts and insecurities.

She doesn't show it, but he knows she doubts herself, lacks faith in herself despite the confident person she portrays.

She pretends to be this strong person for everyone, for Alex, her parents, even for him. And he knew it was only a matter of time before she broke. And well, that time has come.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

He will be her light though, fix her and pick her up when she's down. He promises to let her know what she's worth every single day, because to him, she worth more than the most precious thing on earth.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I_

As he sings, he plants butterfly kisses on her head and when tears fall, he tells her it's ok to cry and that he'll brush each and every one of them away.

He might not know what causes them but he has an inkling. At the centre, he had a lot of quiet time, time for him to think and reflect. He knew the emotional toll of everything they had gone through and was lucky enough to have some time to think about it, slowly process it.

He doubts she was given the same luxury. At the Greenhouse, everything moves really quickly. You barely have time to stop and think. And while that's effective at times, it's also extremely draining. Eventually, you find yourself with no more strength to carry on.

 _Lights will guide you home_  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

As the song dies out, so do her tears. Slowly, she turns to face him once again and she gives him a kiss. Sweet, gentle, but full of gratitude and love. With him by her side, she knows that no matter what happened, everything is going to be ok, even when it doesn't seem so.

He reciprocates the kiss, allowing himself to melt into it as he engages with equal passion and love, exuding all the love he has for her through that small point of contact.

They're content in each other's arms and wouldn't mind staying there forever.

It was however not meant to be as the sound of the door opening forces them apart and they are met with a shocked Alex.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but mom is looking for you. She couldn't find you at the clubhouse and almost had a panic attack until Sophie told her your Louie said you were here, so..." Alex trailed off, unsure of what to say next at the bizarre situation in front of him.

"Tell her I'll be there in five minutes." Hayley says calmly, albeit a little irritated, before giving Leo a kiss on the cheek and ruffling her younger brother's hair on the way out.

When the two boys are left alone, the tension is so heavy and thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You better not hurt my sister again Cruz. Let me remind you my dad is an FBI and he is still not over what happened the last time." Alex threatens in the darkest and scariest tone he could muster, and the older boy tries to hide his nervousness with a smile.

"I would never hurt her. I love her too much to." He assures him, patting the protective brother on the back as he leaves the room, trapping all the sadness and emotions in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	17. You Can Tell Me Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back and this time with a Jazanne (Jason & Suzanne) fic.
> 
> This was requested by sweetsimplegirl and I apologise for taking so long to write it. This was probably one of the most difficult but interesting pieces to write because I've never written a story with a character suffering from DID before. I loved the challenge though, and it was something new so I definitely learnt a lot. Sorry if the ending isn't much but I didn't want to dwell much on anything shown in the series. Thank you for your request and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Also, I'm starting the my next semester of college tomorrow (in a few hours now) so updates might be less frequent. I am still writing all the requests you send in though so don't stop. I promise you I read and will write every one of them. Thank you so much for being patient and following me this far.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

****Jason's POV** **

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The annoying sound rouses me from my dreamless sleep and as the events of the past few days seep into my mind, I wish I was back in that dark empty void. Being there shields me from reality. The painful reality.

It's like gravity. It pulls me down and will never let me go. I'm trapped. Even if I try to jump, escape, I'm always pulled back down to earth. It's suffocating and even with the supply of pure oxygen, I feel breathless.

I don't want it to be real. I don't want this to be my new reality because it can't be. It shouldn't be. I shouldn't be in this hospital. Neither should dad. Mom should still be with us. And my baby sister, my tiny unnamed baby sister, shouldn't be born yet. Nothing is as it should be.

Tears fill my eyes as I think of the past few days, the first few days of this new reality.

That first day, I woke up much like I did today, except dad was by my side. His face was ashen. He was shaking, quivering in place. His eyes were rimmed with red and he was absolutely distraught. Never in my life had I seen him cry and it shook me to the core.

What he said next however, shattered my world.

At that moment, all I felt was numbness. This overwhelming feeling of nothingness. It was as if nothing was real, nothing existed. I was just a being, floating in an endless void, and there was no escape. It was however, peaceful.

Sadly, this beautiful illusion came to an end all too soon as I was brought back down to earth when the drugs wore off and I was acutely aware of everything.

I screamed. Shouted. Yelled. Told myself and everyone around me that it was all a joke. An extremely cruel and sick joke because it can't be true. She was just playing a prank on me, to get her revenge for me being an insolent teenage boy, to teach me a lesson.

"Lesson learned!" I shouted. "I got the message and I'm sorry. You can come out now."

I waited and waited. I waited for her to peep her head through the door and tell me off before saying that she loves me and make me promise to be a better person. I waited for her to come to me, hug me and tell me that everything will be ok.

But she never came. She never showed. And that's where the real anger started.

I pleaded with everyone. I prayed to God like never before. I urged dad to get the nurses and doctors to work harder, to save mom's life. All he did in reply was yell back. "She's gone Jason! She's gone!"

I asked, begged, to be with her again; for her to return to me and that's all he says. And I can't believe it. I refuse to believe it because it's unfair. I only had 16 years with her, an unbelievably short 16 years. It's not enough. She's my mom. I need my mom.

I cried until I could cry no more. My tears ran out and all I could do was dry heave. I clutched my pillow, threw it at everything, screamed into it, tried to bury my head into it, pretend it was mom and that she was here, comforting me after a nightmare.

It didn't work and all I saw was red. It's dad's fault. He wasn't watching the road. He didn't realise the car had veered off the road and started barrelling into the divider. He didn't stop the car from tumbling and crashing. It's his fault.

Wait.

No.

It's my fault. I made him turn around. I yelled, complained, groaned about having to spend quality time with my family when I could be hanging out with my friends instead.

Dad had turned to yell at me, saying that I should be thankful we are able to spend this time together and that I would appreciate these moments when I'm older because then I'd truly know how precious they are.

It was those few seconds that caused everything. All I felt was pain. Splinters of glass pierced through my skin and the last thing I heard was my mom's shrill screams before everything went black.

"It's all my fault. All my fault." I had muttered repeatedly. "It's my fault-"

 _"Shut up!"_ A voice, bold and strong, cut through my thoughts. I looked around the room, trying to find it, find him, whoever the voice belongs to.

 _"Just shut up. It's not your fault."_ _He_ called out to me again and I realise it's a boy around my age in the bed beside mine. A glance at _him_ told me _he_ was everything I wanted to be.

Headstrong, brave. _His_ injuries didn't make _him_ look weak and fragile. If anything, they made _him_ look braver. _He_ wore them like battle scars, wounds won in a harsh war. I wanted to be like _him_. I wanted to be _him_.

"Who are you?" I asked but _he_ didn't answer.

 _"It's not your fault. It's your sister's."_ _He_ simply says. _"The doctors could only save either one of them and they chose her. She caused her death. Not you, not your father."_

Anger flooded through my veins. Part of me didn't want to believe it but it must be true. Why else would mom not be here?! How dare she- No! She doesn't even deserve to be called "she" for all that it's done. How dare it kill her?! The woman who gave her life. How dare it kill his mother?

 _"It's ok, Jason." He_ called out to me once again, making me turn towards _him._ I wanted to ask _him_ how everything's ok, but a single glance at _him_ told me to keep my mouth shut. _"We'll get our revenge on the little demon."_

I only nodded in reply and we began plotting how to put the demon itself to sleep.

The next day, I asked dad for permission to see my "sister" and a nurse took me to the NICU. There, the nurse helped placed it into my arms. And as the nurse walked away, I prepared to put my plan into action.

I carried the tiny body in one hand and hovered the other over its neck. Then, I turned back, making sure the nurse was gone. To my surprise however, even _he_ had left and I was on my own to carry out the plan.

I didn't care though. My hand inched towards the tiny neck. All it needed was some pressure to block the airways and I would have rid us of the devil incarnate.

My thumb and finger were long enough to wring around its neck and just as I was about to apply pressure, it's eyes opened.

And I was met by the all too familiar blues. They bore into my soul and I felt at peace. It was like I was looking at a tiny version of mom.

I couldn't do it.

I held her close to my chest, pressed her tiny body against mine, and it gave me a sense of calmness I've never felt before. There was this weight in my arms that brought me comfort, and told me that no matter what happens, everything would be ok.

Then and there, I knew she was my little sister. Mine to guide, protect and nurture. I would never let any harm come to her, I couldn't. She's already so small and frail, more fragile than anything I've ever seen before and I'd be damned if I ever let anything happen to her.

I held onto her until the nurse returned and told me she had to return to the incubator. After that, she pushed me back to my room. There, I was met with _him_ once again.

 _He_ yelled at me, cursed me for being so weak and unable to kill a defenceless murderer. _He_ reiterated how killing her would've avenged mom's death.

I ignored _him_.

 _He_ didn't like that. So _he_ punched me. _He_ beat me till I was black and blue but no one could see it, no one could see the scars or the marks. Because just like everything to do with _him_ , they were invisible.

I just endured it though. If I had to be beaten up just to keep my baby sister safe, I would. She's the most precious being in my life now and I have to protect her, even if it is from someone like _him_.

Days passed and while some days are better, others like today are worse. Thankfully, today, _he_ hasn't appeared yet. I know _he_ will eventually but _he_ hasn't.

 _He_ probably hasn't appeared yet since _he_ goes into hiding whenever someone enters. _He_ hates people in general, especially doctors, eventhough _he_ 's in a hospital. When I asked _him_ why I've never seen any doctors tending to _him_ , _he_ just said that they treat _him_ at night while _he_ 's asleep because _he_ refuses to cooperate with them. I guess that makes sense-

"Hey Jason." My thoughts are cut off by the person sitting beside my bed, holding my free hand firmly, bringing me back down to earth.

"Suzanne." I breathe and pull off the mask. I don't really need it but dad was paranoid, especially after my "freak out" when they told me mom died. I'm ok now though. I'm perfectly fine.

"Hey. It's been so long." I tell her as I move to sit up in the bed. It's easier said than done. My limbs feel like jelly and I barely have the strength to push myself up.

But at last, I'm sitting upright, because as always, she picks me up when I'm down. She's always been the stronger one of the two of us, and for that, I'm eternally thankful. "Thank you."

She just smiles that beautiful smile of hers. "So, when are you getting out of this joint?"

* * *

_****A week later...** ** _

I take a deep breath as I enter the Greenhouse. Everything looks just the same, exactly as I remember it, but why does it feel so different? Why does everything feel so wrong? It feels like something, someone, is missing.

As soon as the thought comes to mind, I push it aside. _He_ wouldn't like it. And I'm right because not a minute later, _he_ appears.

_"Bad Jason, bad. You're supposed to be strong. You're not a baby anymore. Grow up."_

I can only hold back my tears as I nod. _He_ 's right. I can't be weak. I can't show people that I'm weak because I'm not weak.

I let my feet lead me towards the door and as I walk, my fingers trace the familiar patterns; the flowery ones’ mom designed. Then, as I edge towards the ones with markings and dents on them, memories flood through my head and I can't take it anymore.

Even _he_ can't hold me back.

And I run.

I run faster than I ever have in my entire life. I can't even see where I'm going, I just run. I run until I find myself out of breath and all but collapse onto the bench.

There, _he_ catches up with me. There, _he_ berates me for being a weak child, a foolish one, not even strong enough to go to a room without having a complete breakdown.

And _he_ 's right. I'm weak, pathetic. I'm a loser. I don't know why I'm still alive, why I'm still here. I should've died instead of mom. She didn't deserve to die, I did.

 _"Shut up." His_ voice penetrates through my thoughts and I turn towards _him. "Just shut up." He_ shakes _his_ head. _"I can't stand listening to this whining anymore."_

"I'm... I'm sorry." I wipe the tears from my eyes and just as I do, I feel a punch to my gut.

 _"What did I tell you? Don't apologise. Strong people don't apologise."_ I can't do anything but nod at _his_ words. Anything more would cause hurt, unfathomable pain, and I don't want to be hurt.

_"You have to be a man, be strong and bold. Not a weak, pathetic loser. Understand?"_

I want to talk back, fight _him_ , but I can't. _He_ 's too strong. _He_ 'd knock me out in a second. And I can't outsmart _him_ , _he_ 's smarter than everyone. So again, I just nod.

 _"Answer me you fool!" He_ doesn't like my silence and I'm sent tumbling off the bench. Before I can say anything in reply however, I hear her voice.

"Jason!" It's panicked, too loud, but gentle. She's always been gentle, and with her, I feel safe. Like he can't get to me when I'm with her. "Jason, are you ok?"

By now, she's by my side, pulling me back up onto the bench. And seeing my silence, she just sits beside me and the two of us look out into the horizon.

"You can tell me anything you know? I'm here for you." She says softly and I lean into her. She's warm, inviting, brave, strong, beautiful. Basically, she's perfect. And that's what draws me to her.

"Just stay with me." I whisper. And stay, she does.

* * *

_****A few days later...** ** _

I sit alone in the library, unable to stand the looks of those around me. Everyone's been treating me like a kicked puppy, even the Eagles are being nice to me, and I just want everything to go back to the way they were.

I want my mom.

It's a sudden thought, wishful thinking, but that short little sentence alone causes _his_ return.

 _"Stop being such a cry-baby." He_ slaps my cheek. _"You're supposed to be a man." He_ continues to slap me back and forth until I feel a gentle hand on my back and _he_ disappears.

"Jason." She softly calls out but my eyes are trained on the book. I can't look at her. I know the minute I do, tears will start streaming down my face and _he_ won't like that, _he_ 'll get fiercer.

"Jason, look at me." I'm not strong, and so I do. "I'm talking to you not as your captain, but as your friend." She sits across from me and holds my hands in hers, delicately but firmly.

"Whatever you're going through, right now, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything. You can trust me. And even if you don't want to say anything, it's ok. Just know that I'll always be here for you, and I'll never let you down."

"How do I know that?!" I don't mean to be rude but I can't help it. "How will I know you won't leave me just like my mom did?!" Tears stream down my face and she wipes them away. Her warm hands are comforting and I can't help but lean into her touch.

"I know what you're going through, Jason. Believe me, I do." She sighs and takes a deep breath before turning towards me with pain-filled eyes. It's like she suddenly grew wiser, more mature, in just a few seconds.

"I lost most of my family in a fire. My mom, my dad, my grandad. It was so late at night and I was just about to go to sleep when I heard an explosion. I didn't know what to do so I just ran out of the house. Minutes later, the entire building just came crashing down." She's shaking, and I desperately want to pull her across the table, into my arms.

"I was the only one who made it out alive. I don't even know if my parents were aware that the house was on fire when they died. All that was left of them were charred remains. They were totally unrecognisable and I wasn't even allowed to see them."

Her breaths are now short and laboured. The pain in her voice so evident it hurts. "I never got to say goodbye or tell them 'I love you' for the last time."

"I'm sorry." It's now my turn to comfort her. I softly rub the back of her hands, hoping the motion would soothe her.

"It's fine. It was 4 years ago and it doesn't really hurt that much anymore." She shrugs and I know that's a lie. You can never really forget the pain of losing someone. I've tried for at least two weeks now and the slightest thought of my mom just about forces me to the ground.

"Wait!" I suddenly realise something. "You were in the McGill estate fire. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok. I try not to tell anyone. I'm sure you know about all the pitying glances people give you. And it just makes me sick." I smile at that. Of course out of all the students in the Greenhouse, she understands me and can read me like an open book.

"Hey, do you want to know how I got into the Greenhouse?" The sudden teasing tone of her voice piques my curiosity and I nod, allowing her to begin her story.

"After I lost my family, I was sent to live with my distant aunt who was determined to make every minute of my life a living hell." She starts to explain.

"It was absolute torture. But one day, it was by chance that I found out about the Greenhouse. And once I knew more about it, I begged her night and day to send me here. I had enough money left from my parents to pay for my tuition fees and by the time I graduated, I would be legal and out of her hair. Eventually, she agreed and so here I am."

"Wow." I can't find the words to say because as usual, she leaves me speechless. "So, what's the point in telling me all this?"

She just smiles. "The point is that things will get better. Even though you never truly forget, time heals all wounds and everything happens for a reason. Like if my family hadn't died, I would've never come here, been a raven, or met you."

Her words strike through my heart and I don't think, just act. I walk to her and pull her into my arms, the two of us finding comfort and love we long for in one another.

"The other point is," She whispers in my ear. "I know what you're going through. I understand. And like I said before, you can tell me anything. You're safe with me."

And just like that, my defences crumble. Despite _his_ warnings of not telling anyone, I tell her everything. Surprisingly, she doesn't run away, just sits there, holding my hand and lets me pour my heart out.

She doesn't judge, and actually manages to coax _him_ out, telling _him_ it's ok to appear when she's there. Eventually, _he_ 's comfortable around her and for once, I feel safer, more at home, than I've ever been.

* * *

****_Two years later..._ ** **

"I can't believe we're graduating." I softly whisper into her ear as I hold her hand in mine while we listen to one of the teachers drone on. It's graduation day and they just had to choose one of the most boring teachers in the entire history of the Greenhouse to give the speech.

"Me neither." She whispers back. "It seems like only yesterday when we had that first opening challenge. What a mess that was."

"Tell me about it." I smile and so does she. Our conversation doesn't last much longer than that because soon, it's her turn to deliver the student speech.

"Fellow Ravens and Eagles, I'm going to keep this short because we all know that listening to another speech is the last thing you want to be doing right now, especially after the beautiful one Ma'am Dane just gave." As usual, her words bring smiles to everyone's faces, including mine.

"I don't really know what to say except we've done it. We've endured what is possibly the longest, hardest four years of our lives, and we've come out champions." As she speaks, she turns to each and every one of us, gracing us with her beauty.

"Thank you so much for being friends, rivals, frenemies, and giving me the opportunity to be your captain."

"I'd also like to thank all our teachers and Louis, for showing us how to rise up to a challenge, be futuristic thinkers and most importantly, true leaders. Thank you for turning this ragtag group of students into your pride and joy. We won't let you down."

She takes a bow before stepping off the stage and returning to her seat beside mine.

"You did great." I whisper as we stand up for the official tassel turning ceremony. She just grins before shushing me and we both turn towards the podium.

"Ravens. Eagles." Dad addresses us with a huge smile on his face. "Slowly turn your tassels from right to left."

Proudly, everyone does as told and I can see tears starting to pool in his eyes. "Congratulations! Give a big hand to the graduating class of 2004!"

Applause erupts from behind us and soon, hats are flying in the air. I can't contain my joy as I throw my own cap before catching Suzanne in a hug. Our moment however, is broken by a little mop of blonde hair.

"Suzu!!!" She rushes up to us and practically jumps into her arms. Honestly, I shouldn't be jealous of a two-year-old, but I am.

"Congla... Congladu..." Brooke tries to say the right word, and it's the most adorable thing in the world. She's the cutest and most precious thing in the world.

"Congratulations?" Suzanne suggests knowingly and the look the two of them share is the sweetest thing I've ever seen. Suzanne is so good with Brooke and she doesn't mind at all when the little Brookie trails us on our secret dates. And thankfully, little Brooke's great at keeping secrets or else the two of us would be dead by now.

"Yeah, that one." Brooke gives Suzanne a tight hug before squirming to be put down and running towards dad.

"Louis." She greets when dad's right beside us. He in turn shakes her hand and says a few words of adulation.

"So Suzanne, what are your plans after the Greenhouse?" He asks and Suzanne doesn't hesitate before answering.

"I'm going to study to become a teacher." She says simply. "I want to educate and nurture young minds just like you. You've done so much for us and really inspired me. Thank you Louis, for everything."

Dad smiles, obviously proud, and I try to ignore the envy pooling deep in my stomach. Dad has never looked at me that way before. I've tried and tried to do the best that I can but he never has. I can't do anything about it though and I eventually gave up.

"Well, I'm honoured that you think so highly of me. And if you are really considering becoming a teacher, let me be the first one to offer you a teaching position." His words take the two of us by surprise and I do my best to hold back my excitement.

"Really? Are you serious?" Suzanne looks elated, overjoyed, and happier than she was when she was announced to be the top scorer among the whole United States for the 2004 SATs.

"I see no one better to be a teacher than the captain of the Ravens herself, do you?" Her grin stretches from ear to ear and I just want to kiss that beautiful face of hers senseless.

"Thank you so much Louis. I'll study hard to become the best teacher the students will ever have." In her excitement, she practically pounces onto him, giving him a hug, and I have to stifle a laugh as realisation dawns I her. Embarrassed, she quickly let's go but not without sending him a sheepish smile.

"And I have no doubts about that." He sends her a final smile before leaving to congratulate other students with Brooke in tow.

When we're finally alone, we move to "our spot" to talk.

"Well, you heard my dad." I remind her eventhough I'm sure she doesn't need a reminder. "You're welcome to come back here and teach when you're ready."

"You know why I want to come back here." She sends me a pointed look. "It's to be with you. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

I nod at her concern. "I'll be fine. Brooke keeps _him_ at bay and _he_ 's more mellow now than before."

"You know you can call me if you need me. Stanford's just a four-hour drive and I'll be here as soon as I can-"

I plant a soft kiss on her lips, and we have the last kiss that we'll share for a long while. As we kiss, I realise how much I'll miss this, how much I'll miss her, while she's away. Ever since she arrived at the Greenhouse 4 years ago, we've been inseparable, and now, we're not going to see each other for a long time.

I push those thoughts away however, and focus on the now. I let myself melt into the kiss. The feel of her body pressed into mine just feels so right and we express all our love, our fear, the uncertainties of what the future holds in that single kiss. And when we need to pull apart for air, it practically tears me into pieces.

"I know. I'll be ok." I give her a final hug before she gets up to leave because her plane for Stanford departs in a few hours.

As I watch her leave, I try to hold back my tears but with each step she takes, I feel like the glue that's holding me together is dissolving, and soon, I'm crumbling into pieces.

 _"Grow up. Don't be such a baby." He_ suddenly appears beside me, taking me by surprise. _"It’s not like you're never going to see her again." He_ chastises me and I deserve it. I'm being weak when I should be strong.

"I know but-" I try to explain but _he_ cuts me off.

 _"I... I know but..."_ _He_ mocks me and I do my best to keep my tears at bay. But my best isn't good enough as a few escape anyway.

 _"But nothing." His_ voice is sharp, leaving no room for argument. _"You're a big boy now. Wipe those tears away and start acting like one."_

I can't do anything but nod and obey. _He_ 's stronger, smarter, wiser. Compared to _him_ , I'm nothing but a weakling and I know I can never fight _him_. So I listen and follow _him_ back towards the Greenhouse.

* * *

****_A few years later..._ ** **

I'm turning the corner when I'm suddenly blinded. Two soft hands cover my eyes and I am immediately filled with joy.

"Suzanne." I whisper softly as I remove the hands from my face and hold them in mine. As always, they fit perfectly. Seeing no one around us, I pull her closer and wrap my arms around her waist, letting myself enjoy the feel of her all too familiar embrace.

"Hello to you too." She giggles and the melody warms my heart. It has been too long since I've heard her voice and felt her near me. It's so soothing, magnetic, it pulls me towards her and makes me want to never let go.

We walk to the bench, and there, we find _him_ , so the three of us begin to talk.

 _"I've missed you so much babe." He_ says, giving her a kiss which she immediately reciprocates.

The three of us are in a three-way relationship and I don't mind. She loves both of us equally and I've learnt to deal with it. Having to share her with _him_ is better than not having her at all. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to let her go.

"I've missed you too." She holds both of our hands and we just sit and talk for hours and hours like we used to. Eventually the sky gets dark and we have to go in for dinner. Before we part ways though, we remind each other that we have to keep our relationship a secret. I can't remember why but I know dad wouldn't approve of it.

As I leave to enter the cafeteria, I hear _him_ talking to her about some secret plan that will make them rich. I want to jump in and listen to what they're talking about, make sure that everything they're planning is legal and safe, because woe betide whoever harms a single strand of hair on Suzanne's head, but I know that would be pointless because they would just shut me out. And I know they will have to tell me eventually.

* * *

****_Ending of S04E08_ ** **

_He_ and I step out of the hospital and as planned, Suzanne is already there waiting for me. She and _he_ are insanely smart, and together they are unstoppable. They have planned everything to a T and right now, all we need to do is revel in our newfound wealth.

The three of us quickly hop into a chopper and we're off to the Cayman Islands. So long Greenhouse, we're free from you at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	18. Can I Have This Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thank you all so much for reading my story. Can you believe it? It's the #4 story on the GreenhouseAcademy tag right now. So, thank you all so so much. Seriously, thank you.
> 
> This is a Dayley one-shot as requested by TheDevilsAngxl, and honestly, this one in particular has been on my mind for a while, I just never found the right way to write it until like yesterday. I had planned to post this yesterday but there's something called college that is starting to take up most of time. Anyway, TheDevilsAngxl, I hope you enjoy this and its up to your expectations. 
> 
> This was also inspired by High School Musical 3, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows which scene I'm talking about. Don't forget that we're all in this together, and we will defeat this virus, so keep your head held high and smile.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

****Third Pers** ** ****on POV** **

"Hey babe." Daniel calls out as he puts his arms around her and she sinks into the embrace. He then plants a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning around to face her. "What's got you so down?"

She just shakes her head, glancing at her brother before facing him once again. "It's nothing really." Her tone is softer, gentler, more careful as if she's avoiding being heard by those around them.

"It's just..." He can see her thinking as the words tumble around in her head, like she's trying to find the right way to phrase what she wants to say. "It's not that I'm not excited to have mom and dad here. I mean, we lost almost a whole year to be together and everything."

He nods at that, urging her to continue. And she does, with a sigh.

"But with them here, I feel like I'm losing some of my freedom. I can't just do whatever I want anymore. They're going to be the overprotective parents they are and lurk at every corner." She tells him before a spark is ignited in her eyes. "It also means no PDA when they're around."

As he finally comprehends her words, a frown falls on his face. "Wait. So, I can't kiss my girl whenever I want?"

"Nope, and it's not like you didn't already know that, you waited until we were out of the Greenhouse before giving me my morning kiss." She teases as a cheeky grin appears on her face. "Also, I think my dad would have an aneurysm if you had kissed me."

"Well we wouldn't want that happening, now would we." He sends her a smile before capturing her lips with his, allowing them to enjoy a kiss that they may soon be unable to have.

"Cut it out with the PDA already!" Their moment is cut short when a cardboard box is thrown in their direction, hitting Hayley square in the face. "Little brother is still in the room."

Seeing him covering his eyes, the pair and other Eagles around them chuckle at his childishness.

"As if we haven't seen you making out with Brooke when Hayley's in the room." Daniel chimes in, absently rubbing salt into a fresh wound.

"Yeah, you're my _little_ brother. Don't you think that's weird for me? To see my _baby_ brother kissing someone." Hayley adds before realising the look on Alex's face. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok." The younger Woods shakes his head. "It's kinda my fault anyway. I was being a really insensitive jerk."

Deciding that they had enough of the depressing topic, he took her hands in his. "Hey, take a walk with me?"

The girl in question just shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Hand in hand, they walk out of the clubhouse, and just as they turn the corner, they're almost certain they can hear Alex shouting, "Be back by curfew or dad will have your head."

A look at Hayley is all he needs to know the younger Woods speaks the truth and he keeps a mental reminder to have her back before 10:30 because not only is he too young to die, but he doesn't want his girl to get in trouble with her parents.

"Ok, so where are we going?" Her sweet voice breaks him out of his thoughts and a smile forces its way onto his face.

"I can't tell you." He grins. "But you'll love it." He continues to lead her down the hallways to the surprise mini date he had planned while she was out seeing Suzanne.

He knew that she was really mad and frustrated earlier, especially at Brooke, and while she is extremely adorable when she's mad, what boyfriend would he be if he let his girl stay mad the whole night? So, he quickly planned a little date at her favourite spot in all of the Greenhouse.

As he led her up to the roof, he turned on the music app on his Louie, and let the soothing rhythm surround them. Immediately, he could tell she was much calmer.

Finally, the pair reached the rooftop and Hayley was completely taken by surprise.

Fairy lights surround the lamp posts and give the place an ethereal glow. Paper butterflies were strung from them as well as the trees and the secret little garden looked more magical, more beautiful than ever before.

"Babe." Hayley calls out once she's over the initial shock. "It's beautiful."

He turns to her as he walks backwards, leading her to the center of the open air space. "But not as beautiful as you." He softly kisses her before putting his arms around her waist.

"Let's dance." He simply says as they begin to sway to the music.

"Daniel," She laughs. "I can't dance. You know that." She tries to follow his footsteps but fails, tripping over her own feet and allowing to be suave as he catches her in his arms.

"Just follow my lead, I'll teach you." He tells her gently as the song changes. "My mom told me that the way to a girl’s heart is to sweep her off her feet, and I think I'm doing just fine."

Hayley chuckles at that but follows his movements anyway.

****_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide_ ** **

He takes her hand in his once again and extends it before placing her other on his shoulder. With his other arm around her waist, he pulls her closer and they both enjoy the close proximity.

Their eyes connect and it's like they're the only two people in the world. Slowly, they move to the music and it's as if they've been dancing together their whole lives.

****_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing)  
Wherever we go next_ ** **

As they dance, they feel as if this is a moment neither of them will ever forget. They could forget who they are, their friends, family, and everything in the world, but they won't forget this moment and the feeling of being in the arms of another, the one they love.

****_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_ ** **

He feels so lucky she chose him. She's like the sun, a ball of fire that controls so much of the universe. If she were gone, everything would be too. She fuels everything, his life, his passion, and his will to be better.

Being with her makes him feel like everything is right with the world. She makes him stronger, like they could take down anything that comes their way, even another magnetite crazed person. Knock on wood that it will never happen again, but even if it does, he knows that with her by his side, he can do anything.

And with each step they take together, they become more in sync not only to the rhythm but with each other. It's like they can anticipate each other's move and when he goes in for a spin, she follows almost effortlessly.

She might not be much of a dancer but dancing with someone she loves makes it so much better. She loves him with all her heart and a look at him tells her he shares the same sentiments.

****_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_ ** **

He spins her again, but this time she trips. Terror grips her heart as she feels herself hurtling towards the floor. All fear is gone though, when strong warm hands find her waist and lifts her up until her feet barely touch the ground. She grasps tightly onto him, holding him like a lifeline, and all he can do is hold her tighter.

With their chests pressed together, they can feel the fear and terror the other exudes. That was too close. They had gone too close to the railing for comfort.

****_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_ ** **

He keeps a firm hold on her, for fear of her falling if he were to let go. Carefully, he leads her over to the center once again. Throughout this, her head remains in the crook of his neck as his hand softly strokes her brown locks, the soothing motion calming her down.

Once she stops shaking, he gently lifts her head, and wiping the few stray tears from her eyes, he asks her if she wants to continue or stop.

She wants to continue and the lightning that strikes the moment she does puts a smile on her face.

****_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_ ** **

They sway slowly once again, allowing them to catch their breath and return to the momentum. As they dance, their fears dissipate and it's like nothing ever happened. Once again, they are just a loving couple, enjoying a moonlit dance on the rooftop without a care in the world.

****_Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide  
Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_ ** **

They know, together they are invincible and the last few months have proved that. They've taken down more bad guys than they ever should, and they did it together.

As long as they stay together, fight for each other, they know they will be unstoppable and their love for each other would never die.

****_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_ ** **

By now, the two of them are glowing with bliss. They've never felt happier, more at peace, as they do now in each other's arms. They hope this will stay forever, that they will be together forever, and that their love will only grow from here.

******_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_  
Can I have this dance?  
And can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance? **

As the song dies out, he pulls her in for a kiss which she reciprocates immediately. Her hands go around his neck and his are placed firmly on her waist. They stay like that for a few moments until a shiver goes up her spine as she feels the cold drizzle on her shoulder.

"Are you cold?" He asks her, concerned, already shrugging off his jacket. She just smiles sheepishly as he throws it over her and he grins at how it makes her tall frame look smaller.

"C'mon, let's get you back inside before it pours and you fall sick." She wants to protest but his arm is already over her shoulders, steering her back inside.

As they arrive at the door, he plants a soft kiss on her forehead, wishing her goodnight, before opening the door and ushering her in.

Seeing the look on her face, Ryan grins. "Nice night?" She teases and the girl in question just nods before heading to her room. As she lays on her bed clutching onto the jacket, she allows the sweet memories of the night to run through her head and seep into her dreams.

Outside, Ryan smiles. If her baby is happy, then this guy is definitely good for her, because he is treating her right. And she can sleep easily knowing she can trust her daughter to make the right decisions when it comes to her own love life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	19. Waves and Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter and I've realised something that's really weird. I keep telling myself I'll post on Sundays but I end up doing it on Monday. Anyone have a solution to that?
> 
> Anyway, this is a Jax one-shot as requested by Friend A. I hope you like soulmate AUs because this was inspired by all those soulmate TikToks. I also got the idea from comments in the Greenhouse Academy fandom about how they technically shouldn't have tattoos because the age limit in California is 18. So, my reasoning is that they are soulmate tattoos. Also, this is not a reference to Guns and Roses, the similar title is purely coincidental.
> 
> As for your question about who I picture as Brooke when I write Brex or stories with Brooke, it really depends on the situation. Most of the time if I'm writing post season 3, it's Danika, but if it's pre season 3, it's Grace. The same goes for Emma. I don't really mind the change in actresses because they each bring unique perspectives and energies to each character and make them more complex and human. Thank you for your request and I would love to do more requests from you.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

****Third Person POV** **

"Jackie." The name tumbles past his lips and to her, it's as if he were serenading her with sweet melodies as he pushes the stray strands away.

"You and I are meant to be." He holds her close, their bodies pressing against each other as they lay on the beach enjoying the sunrise. Neither of them noticed it however, as he stared at her with such intensity and he was lost in her endless brown eyes. "We're soulmates."

At once, the blissful reverie was broken. And she ran. She ran and ran till she could no more. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to be far away, away from him and that accursed word.

She finally found herself at a stairwell, one rarely used and unknown to many, therefore desolate and void of any living beings.

Sitting herself down on one of the higher steps, she buries her head between her knees as she allows the memories to wash over her, each one causing a steady stream of tears to flow down her cheek, and it takes all she has to hold back her sobs.

"We're ok now." She mutters, rocking herself back and forth as she absent-mindedly strokes the near invisible mark on her upper arm. "We don't need to worry about anything anymore. It doesn't matter if we have a soulmate or not. We have a family now, both real and chosen."

She tries to push the memories away, stop the onslaught of tears rushing down her cheeks, but it's all for naught. Soon, she's plain exhausted and she just sits there, wallowing in her own misery.

Time became a foreign concept and she barely registered that any had passed until she felt two gentle arms wrapping themselves around her in a warm embrace.

She's pulled onto a lap, and her are tears kissed away. Each kiss sends butterflies fluttering throughout her being, but for once, she can't find the strength to react, to feel the usual giddiness she feels whenever he does this.

"I'm sorry." He whispers into her ear. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong and made you upset." He holds her tighter. "You don't have to tell me what it is; just know that I'm here for you."

Those few words are enough and the walls she built come crumbling down. Turning around to face him, she gives him a watery smile before pressing her lips onto his, apologising to him in the only way she knew he would take to heart.

"It's stupid, really." She chuckles and all he does is shake his head, telling her that nothing is really stupid, especially if it involves her. She's his world, she has been ever since he first laid eyes on her, even when he didn't know it yet.

He used to think science was his world. As a matter of fact, he thought he had everything planned out. After the Greenhouse, he goes to Harvard, graduate with the best grades possible and become one of the world's most renowned scientists.

But then entered Jackie, and his plans were all but torn to shreds, left abandoned in the lieu of love. He felt this magnetic pull towards her like the moon to the earth. They can't ever really be apart because gravity keeps them together. Suddenly, it's as if their lives were intertwined and a moment apart from her seemed like forever.

He's lost her before because he was a fool. Now, he knows just how important, how precious, she is to him, and he is never letting her go again. So he reassures her, reminding her that he will always be there for her, that she can tell him anything.

Thus, breathing in a sigh, she begins her story.

****_~~Flashback (sort of)~~_ ** **

_For as long as she can remember, it was important that she found her soulmate, thus the need to move around a lot. Basically, if you're abandoned or an orphan, the government will do their best to try and help you find your soulmate because once you do, you're no longer their problem; instead, you become your soulmate's responsibility._

_So, she was shipped from house to house, a new place every year in the hopes of being able to connect with someone and form that soulmate bond. It never worked, and all she was left with was a sense of longing and loneliness._

_Over the years, she came to hate the word "soulmate" as it brought back so many harsh memories, especially ones pertaining to her ex who she had truly thought was her soulmate._

_Tug had been a good guy. He was sweet, gentle, caring, and she thought he was the one. So, when she shared her thoughts on them being soulmates, she was taken aback as he laughed at her, claiming that they weren't because how could his soulmate be her? She was a nobody with no family, and he didn't want to have to take care of a "little" kid. He told her the only reason they were together was because of a dare, and that he never really loved her._

_He broke her heart, and it took a long time for it to heal. It still is broken in some places, and scar tissue is everywhere, but after meeting Max, she found that her heart has started to heal once again._

_And over time, she also realised something good came out of it. She's no longer afraid to be alone. She doesn't care if she has no one by her side because she can stand up for herself, fight for herself. She's learnt to be stronger, braver, and not conform to the person everyone wants her to be._

****_~~Flashback ends~~_ ** **

"Wow." Her story leaves him speechless and the way she overcame all the challenges in her way makes him fall deeper in love with her. He wishes she didn't have to go through it all though. She's so perfect, beautiful and kind. She doesn't deserve it. She deserves all that's good in the world not the bad. "I'm sorry-"

"No, it's ok." She cut him off before he could say more. "Besides, if he never broke my heart and made me into who I am today, I would never have robbed the bank for funds to keep the shelter running, wouldn't get the opportunity of a lifetime to come to the Greenhouse and have met all of you, my friends, my _family_."

At the last few words, she hugs him tighter, content and grateful to have his arms around her, and to be able to be with him.

"I'm sorry I came out so strong." He finally says as he relaxes the embrace. "I should have known soulmates are sometimes a sensitive issue."

At that, she tilts her head slightly to the side, sending him a questioning look. "Exactly how would you have known? It's not like I go around telling everyone my story."

"Well," He starts with a sigh. "Since you told me your story, I'll tell you mine."

****_~~Flashback (sort of)~~_ ** **

_A young woman of about 21 years of age walks down the aisle arm in arm with her mom. Her white dress is simple but gorgeous and the light brown singlets form a halo underneath her veil._

_The grin on her face is only matched by the husband to be in front of the altar as everyone in the congregation looks on disapprovingly._

_'They're too young.' They whisper among themselves. 'He isn't good for her. He isn't right for her.'_

_Most of them there are worried for her as everyone there knows of how their "fairytale ending" came to be._

_One day, she decided to escape from her mother's overprotective shell and go on an adventure on her own. Then in the middle of her little adventure, she found herself in trouble, and he came to the rescue in a huge romantically cheesy way._

_And as they say, the rest was history. They dated for about a year before he decided to pop the question and she immediately said yes. She truly and duly believed that they were soulmates even if he didn't. He claimed that soulmates didn't really exist and the marks on their skin was just nature forcing them to be with someone they don't want to be with._

_As with everything, she believed his every word because that's how deep in love she was with him._

_Everyone watched as they said their vows and promised to be each other's for life, with the hope that they would overcome the odds and neither would be left heartbroken in the end._

_It was almost a year later when the couple had a son. He was the most fragile of things, with a slight heart defect and ear problems among other things. His hospital bills piled up and the young father couldn't take it. Shirking his responsibilities, he disappeared in the middle of night, leaving his wife to care for a month old babe._

_She was devastated and at the brink of giving up when her saving grace came in the form of her mom. Instead of chastising her, she comforted her, told her that everything would be ok even if it wasn't at the moment. Once she had fully comprehended her new situation, she sold the house she had bought as a newlywed to pay the bills and moved back into her childhood home._

_There, her mother helped her raise her beloved son, and it was as they did she realised that her mother was her true soulmate, someone who stood by her side no matter what and wouldn't leave her._

****_~~Flashback ends~~_ ** **

"The whole topic of soulmates was slightly touchy with mom for a while but once I was old enough and started asking about my mark, she and grandma explained to me what a soulmate really was and how soulmate bonds aren't necessarily always romantic. The most important thing is that they are there for you no matter what, even if it is during their own lowest points."

Jackie smiles at him, and he returns it with a bigger one.

"Thank you Max." She whispers as they lock gazes. "Thank you for always being there for me."

He shakes his head. "Thank you. You were there when Emma left and I was still caught up on her. You never left me even when I chose Emma. You didn't hate me and you even helped me when we were stuck in the middle of the magnetite stuff."

"I was just returning the favour." She teases, causing soft laughter to erupt from the pair. "You restored my notebook. You took the polygraph test for me even when you didn't know me. You-"

He cut her off with a kiss and she eagerly reciprocates it. They melt into it and the warmth they feel tells them everything that they ever needed to know about the other.

"You're my soulmate." She murmurs against his lips and he echoes her words.

And as the words disappear with the breeze, tingly sensations erupt on their skin, small ripples edge towards their marks. They watch in awe as the dull grey marks are slowly filled with colour and when it is complete, they finally understand them.

"Waves." He says as she traces the newly coloured mark on his shoulder. "Because you're a surfer and you taught me to surf. Our relationship is just like the sea, sometimes the waves are rough, and sometimes they're calm. But no matter what, it's always there."

"And a rose." She rolls up her sleeve as she gazes at it in amazement. "Because of the time we had to do gardening in the Greenhouse so the Greenhouse would actually be green. The soil and seeds went everywhere, and eventually we only managed to plant a single seed. That single seed grew to be the most beautiful rose bush of all though."

"Not as beautiful as you." He smiles as she shakes her head at his cheesiness.

"What am I going to do with you Maximilian Miller?" She elbows him teasingly as she lays her head on his shoulder, allowing him to put his arm over hers.

"Well, we could go get breakfast. It's about 9a.m. and class starts in less than half an hour." He reminds her and her eyes grow wide before jumping out of her seat and dragging him to the cafeteria.

There, they were met with many questioning gazes, everyone staring at the brightly coloured marks emblazoned on their arms. They in turn say nothing, keeping quiet as they get their food. If anyone asked, they'd leave it to them to figure it out. Well, except Hayley because she's Jackie's best friend and is more or less a sister figure to Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	20. Her Cold Hands in His Warm Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for being MIA for a few weeks. I've been meaning to update this story but the one-shots I'm writing just never seem to be complete. I have the idea and everything but the words seem to be stuck in my head. Anyway, this is a short one-shot to tide you over a few days and I hope to post the next one soon.
> 
> This one-shot is a Dayley one and I know my plots are pretty similar but I can't help it because I love the whole 'rooftop-esque' scenes. I do really need ideas for more one-shots though so please please please send in your requests. I promise you I'll try to write them as soon as possible.
> 
> Right now, I have a one-week break for Hari Raya (Selamat Hari Raya to all my Muslim readers!), so I hope to be able to write more alongside doing my college assignments. Thank you so much for being patient with me and I hope you continue to stick with this story.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**T** **hird Person POV**

"Hey Babe." Daniel, getting up from his seat, calls out to her as she steps into the clubhouse. As soon as she's in his reach, he wraps his arms around her, planting a quick kiss on her forehead.

It is then that a chilling realisation dawns on him. Pulling them apart, he glances at her slightly shaking form and shivers run up his spine. "Where have you been? Why are you so cold? Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything?"

Hayley just smiles at his concern, allowing him to take her cold hands and encompass them in his warm ones. As his warmth surrounds her, she squeezes his hands, firmly telling him she's fine, because she is. Ironically, she actually feels right as rain.

"I was just at my spot." She explains with a smile, still reeling in the calming and refreshing effects of her earlier endeavour. "I was enjoying the cool air between the storms."

Her eyes travel towards the window at the side of the clubhouse and she sets her gaze on the darkening sky outside, the grey storm clouds rolling about as lightning flashes and thunder roars. "It's a pleasant chill and if you close your eyes, you can feel like you're in a totally different world. Everything just disappears-"

"You went somewhere out in the open when it could possibly rain, in that?" The worried boyfriend cuts her off, asking her his burning question while eyeing the crop-top and shorts she's wearing in disdain. "You could catch a cold and fall sick. At least bring a jacket with you next time."

Hayley simply plants a kiss on his cheek, chuckling lightly at his understanding, or rather his lack thereof. "If I do that, I won't be able to feel the cool breeze against my skin. Then what would be the point of it?"

Daniel can only shake his head, not knowing what else to say, except... "You're still cold though. Let's get you warmed up."

Without a second thought, he scoops her up in his arms and takes her to her bed, tucking her in tightly before climbing in behind her on top of the blankets.

He holds her close, allowing his body heat to transfer to her as he runs his hands up and down her arms, trying to remove the numbness she feels from the cold. He breathes out soft puffs of warm air, warming her ears and face till they are no longer tinged pink.

She revels in the feeling of being in his arms, letting herself delve deeper into his embrace. Overtime, his gentle ministrations, the touch of his hands tracing unintelligible patterns on her arms, soothe her, and she soon finds herself falling asleep just as the rain begins to patter.

Feeling her breaths evening out against his chest, he tenderly pulls her sleeping frame closer to him, strokes her fair cheeks and places tiny kisses on the crown of her head. He then let's himself breathe in her sweet, strong and yet not overpowering, chocolatey scent.

'She smells like home.' He thinks just before he begins to feel himself being pulled towards the depths of slumber. "She is my home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	21. For Her Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This chapter was meant to be up a few weeks ago in conjunction with mother's day but I never exactly got enough time to finish it. So, here it is now, a few weeks late, but finally finished. I hope all the mothers out there: moms, step-moms, grandmas, the 'mom' friend of the group, godmothers, and all the mother figures in the world, including mother Earth herself, had a great mother's day in the midst of this pandemic. Never forget that we love you, and that we will always be by your side through thick and thin.
> 
> A little background info to this little one-shot is that it's the first mother's day at the Woods' household after the failed launch so it's set near the beginning of S01E01. This is essentially one of my first just "Woods family" fanfics, so if you would like more of these, please tell me.
> 
> Once again, I hope everyone had a great mother's day and is staying safe and healthy during the pandemic. Even if they loosen the restrictions, don't go out more than necessary. One spark is all that is needed to start a fire.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

****Third Person POV** **

Sitting up in her bed, she takes a deep breath.

"Everything will be ok." She mutters to herself. "Just stay strong. This day will pass and you can't let it bring you down. Dad and Alex need you. You have to stay strong for them."

She pushes her emotions away, locks it in a box and throws away the key. She's not opening her Pandora's box today, not if she can help it.

Plastering a smile on her face, she gets ready for the day and heads downstairs to make breakfast. Her dad is still too distraught to function and knowing Alex, he had probably shot hoops until 2 in the morning, meaning it was once again up to her to prepare what their mom had always considered to be the most important meal of the day.

As she examines the contents of the overhead cabinets, she decides to make caramel bread popcorn. Mom never made it before so it definitely wouldn't hurt, or at least hurt as much as it did when she tried to make blueberry pancakes.

She remembers the time she made pancakes about a month after her death. She had thought it was a nice way to sort of lift everyone's spirits by having something that always brought good memories, good feelings.

That idea had gone down the drain the minute Alex and Dad walked in. They were mad for a moment, then all but broke down the next. They looked so heartbroken and lost, and she knew she made a huge mistake.

Immediately, she kept the pancakes and consoled them, poured them each a bowl of cereal, which seemed to be the only thing they had been eating for the past month since none of them had the energy to cook.

The sweet smell of caramel brings her out of her thoughts and she quickly dishes the food onto a plate. And as the pleasant aroma washes over her, yet another memory flashes through her mind.

****_~~Flashback~~_ ** **

_She was fiddling in her mom's room, looking for her MP3 player that had been confiscated for starting a fight in school. To be fair, it hadn't been her fault, she was protecting Alex like she was told to after all, but their mom still decided to punish her because as always, violence is never the answer._

_Little Hayley huffs at that and continues rummaging through the room for the device, carefully searching in every nook and cranny and all the possible places where the player might be hidden._

_Her eyes finally catch sight of the dresser in the middle of the room and she remembers that the drawers of said dresser was always off limits to them; maybe it's because it holds all their seized treasures._

_She climbs up the bench and perches herself on it before slowly pulling it open, cheering silently when she sees her precious gadget sitting in the middle of it._

_Grabbing the player, as well as Alex's stack of basketball cards that had been taken away a week prior, she attempts to push the drawer close. Her rather full hands however, make the task difficult so she drops the items on top of the dresser before sliding it shut._

_Once it was closed, she hurriedly grabs all of her reclaimed possessions, lest she get caught by her mother, and heads towards the door._

_But in her haste, the rapid movement of her arms causes the earpieces of the player to swing, knocking over the glass bottle of perfume and allowing its contents to spill onto the table and drip onto the ground._

_In her panic, she's unsure of what to do until she ultimately decides to rush up to her room and keep her prizes hidden there before her mom finds out._

_She stays relatively calm until about an hour before dinner where she's called into her mom's room. It is at that moment that anxiety begins to course through her veins and nervously, she walks towards her doom. Upon entering, a sweet yet suffocating scent fills her nostrils and causes her to choke._

_With a firm but gentle grip, she is led deeper into the room, her mother giving her a stern glare as she points towards the open perfume bottle. All the girl can do is hang her head in shame. She had been taught from the moment she could speak not to lie and there was no way out of it anyway._

_Her mother kneels down and lifts the child's head so they are eye to eye. Looking at her daughter with a kind smile, she strokes the soft cheek, feels the all too familiar contours, before telling her that it's ok, that accidents happen._

_Her look then turns dark as she continues to speak. "What is not ok is sneaking into my room to take back your things and not telling me when something spilled."_

_Seeing her daughter looking so downcast breaks her heart and she softens her tone. "I don't care if the perfume was expensive. But the bottle could have broken and someone could step on a broken shard of glass, which is very dangerous."_

_She pulls her daughter closer to her. "You know I love you right?" She asks and the girl in question just nods her head. "That's why I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Unable to hold back her emotions any longer, she rushes up to her mom, enveloping her in a tight embrace while whispering her apologies and that she loves her. Chuckling, the woman hugs her back in an equally tight hold, before saying that she loves her as well and makes her promise to never do that again._

_As soon as their emotion fest ends, they take the freshly scented carpet out to wash. And for the next few weeks, all her hands smell like is the smell of her mom's sweet perfume._

****_~~Flashback ends~~_ ** **

Glancing at the clock, she realises it's about time for the others to come down so she quickly prepares a cup of coffee and a jug of orange juice.

Once she's done, she sits at the table and waits. She waits and waits.

An hour passes.

Two.

It's almost lunch time but no one comes down. Deciding she's waited long enough, she goes to check on them. They should be fine, right? They're probably sleeping in. Nothing could've happened to them in the span of the few short hours since she last saw them. Nothing can happen to them.

She enters her parents'-sorry parent's-room first. The alcohol in the air all but suffocates her but she perseveres, heading towards her dad to wake him for breakfast.

As she tries to wake him, realisation dawns on her and she groans. Once again, he's hungover, meaning he'll be out the whole day and she's going to have to check on him every few hours, lest he choke on his own bile or his fever gets too high.

Grabbing a rag from the bathroom, she quickly mops the sweat off his forehead and neck, as well as his exposed limbs. Then, she props him up on his bed, giving him a Vitamin B complex tablet and a glass of water.

He accepts it almost mechanically and all she can do is sigh as he falls back asleep. It physically hurts her to see her dad this way but she doesn't really know what to do. What's a 15-year-old supposed to know about this kind of stuff anyway?

Seeing as he's fast asleep once again, she goes to get Alex. And there, in his room, she finds said boy lying face down in a pool of his own sweat and tears. He's in what seems to be a deep slumber but his body is still wracked with the occasional shivers and sobs.

She wants to join him. She wants to break down too, allow herself to grieve like she should, but she knows she can't. Her family needs her and that's the most important thing at the moment.

She moves onto his bed and gently lays his head on her lap, stroking his curly locks as if they were both kids again and she was comforting him after a nightmare.

"It'll all be ok." She whispers into his ears, keeping her own tears at bay. "Everything will be fine." 

She's not sure if she's reassuring him or herself, because even as the words slip out of her mouth, she finds it hard to believe them.

And so does Alex. "Shut up, Hayley!" He snaps at her, immediately sitting up and pushing her away. "You know that's not true. Nothing is ok. Nothing will ever be ok! How can you say that after everything that's happened?! How can you say that when mom's gone?!"

She allows him to scream at her, yell at her, let out all his pain, anger and frustrations. She knows he needs to release his emotions or else he'll go insane. At least she's the one he's taking it out on. It's better if he takes it out on her than anyone else. She'll be able to take it. She can take it. She'll be fine. She has to be.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN GET UP TODAY, ON MOTHER'S DAY OF ALL DAYS, WHEN OUR MOM, THE WHOLE REASON TO CELEBRATE, ISN'T AROUND ANYMORE?!" His breaths are shaky and he heaves between each word. "How senseless can you be?"

"I'm sorry." That's all she can think of saying once he's calmed down a little. She tries to reach out for him, hold him close, comfort him, let him know that she's there for him, but the door, both physical and metaphorical, is slammed shut.

"Leave me alone!" He yells, pushing her out the door.

She tries to stop him, tries to stand her ground, but his larger frame is stronger and she can barely feel her feet touching the ground. "Wait, Alex. Wait." She calls out to him, hoping he'll listen. He doesn't.

"Leave me alone." He yells crudely as the sound of the door slamming echoes throughout the house.

Staring at the door, she finds herself wanting to break down yet again, and this time, the pressure is too much for her to handle.

She races to her room and out the window, scaling up onto the roof. She knows she shouldn't be up here, especially when her vision is blurred from tears, but she can't help herself. This is her happy place. The place where everything is gone and she can finally be at peace.

Despite, the sun shining overhead, she leans against the tiles, staring up into the sky. She watches as clouds dance into her vision and the sky darkens. She hears the pitter patter of the raindrops, feels it's coolness on her skin, and she's taken back to when she was a kid, while her mom was still around.

****_~~Flashback~~_ ** **

_Little Hayley had always been enamoured by the rain. The minute those first few drops hit on her window pane, she was out the door. No one could hold her back and even if they tried, she'd always find a way to escape. Eventually, they gave up._

_There was one day when it wasn't raining particularly heavy and Hayley had once again ventured out into it. Ryan, knowing quite well that she wouldn't be able to change her young daughter's mind, she decided to join her and the mother daughter duo had fun playing in the rain._

_When they were thoroughly soaked, they went back in and had a shower before cuddling up in the younger's bed with mugs of steaming hot chocolate._

_The mother telling her stories of her own youth as she towel dries her daughter's hair. Said daughter listening attentively until the warmth from the love her mother exuded lulled her to sleep in her mother's lap._

****_~~Flashback ends~~_ ** **

Hayley blinks back her tears, but not before a precious few slip out and mingle with the rain drops.

She curls into herself, imagining the arms around her are that of her mother's and not her own. She imagines that she's there, comforting her after a long hard day, telling her she doesn't need to be strong for anyone but herself, and that it's ok to cry.

But her mother's not there anymore. She knows she has to be strong, because Alex needs her, dad needs her. She can't afford to be weak, can't let her family collapse after the pillar that was holding the cave upright had been dug out.

She can't cry. It makes things worse for everyone.

So she builds a wall and buries her emotions deep inside. The locked Pandora's box is now more than six feet under and the key thrown as far as the other end of the earth. No one can find it. No one can free the pain inside her.

And that's good, because pain is the last thing she wants to feel, it's the last thing she needs to feel.

Brushing back the last of the stray tears, she slips back into her room, ready to care for her broken family. If only for her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	22. Echoes of His Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thanks so much for sticking around and continuing to read and review. I honestly can't believe we've already passed the 3.7k mark. It's insane, and I just want to say how grateful I am to all of my wonderful readers. College has been crazy and different since all my classes were online and I didn't feel motivated at all, but seeing the reads go up made my day.
> 
> Currently, I'm on a two week semester break before my last semester of college, so I'll try to write as many one-shots as possible. As for those who have sent in requests, I promise you that they are coming. I have ideas for each one of them and they are itching to get out from my head and onto the screen.
> 
> This one-shot is Woods family centric, specifically Hayley and Carter, and set during S01E04. I had been listening to the show while revising for my Bio Finals, and when it got to this scene (written at the end of the chapter), a plot bunny popped into my head.
> 
> I know a lot of you are expecting Jax, Dayley or Hayleo from the title, but I just needed a little something to get me back into the writing zone.
> 
> I know this is a really lengthy Author's Note but I just have to add one more thing. If you don't already know, Netflix has discontinued the production of Greenhouse Academy, meaning we only get to watch the four Seasons that we already have. This is a huge disappointment because Giora, the director, and the cast had been prepared to shoot two more seasons.
> 
> So right now, a lot of us fans are going onto Netflix's histogram account, asking them to renew the show. There is also a petition that you sign. So far, it has over 65000 signatures but we need more to have a real shot of Netflix renewing the show. So if you haven't, or even if you already have, please go sign the petition. The Eagles and the Ravens have done their part to save the Greenhouse. Now, it's our turn.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

_"Hayley! Can't you see I'm busy?!"_

_He didn't understand what was happening. He didn't know why he was letting out his frustrations on a little girl, but he was. And the worst part of it was, she is his little girl._

_He watches as her eyes turn glassy, tears start to pool and tiny precious droplets start streaming down her face. He wants to touch them, wipe them away, but for some reason, he finds that he cannot move._

_But she can. Lips taut, pressed into a thin straight line, she stays silent as she runs away, her soft footsteps lightly tapping against the floor. But to him, they are the heavy echoes of his heart._

_That was the first time she ever ran from him. She's never run from him before. She had always been a daddy's girl, his warrior princess. Now, he's not sure anymore. Had he already ruined their relationship? A five-year-old can't be mad at him forever, can she?_

_With heavy footsteps resonating throughout the near silent house, he heads over to her room. He hears her sniffles through the door and his heart shatters._

_He caused this. He caused her pain. This wasn't some problem he could fix by tracking down the person who hurt her and beat him to a pulp. He was the problem._

_He knocks._

_The door doesn't open._

_He leaves._

_He knows he should try to comfort her, but when it comes to emotions, that's more of his wife's forte. Why did she and Alex have to go to the 'Mommy and Me' camp out? Sure he loves spending time with his baby girl but he's been so stressed lately trying to wrap up cases at the bureau, and needing to work from home only increases that tenfold._

_It's not that she's a difficult or demanding child, but trying to watch over her while working is a daunting task. He wants to keep her safe. He wants to know where she is every minute because who knows what dangers lurk in their very own house._

_He would very much like to wrap her up in bubble wrap and place her in a protective bubble to protect her from everything in the world, but he knows he can't; not only because his wife would kill him if he did, but because he knows it's wrong._

_He turns to his computer screen and realises time has flown by. Dinner should've been prepared a half hour ago. Great, not only is he incapable of providing for her emotional needs, he also fails in the physical ones, and his daughter is sure to be starving by now._

_He orders a pizza and dessert, in hopes that the treat would make up for him yelling at her, before calling her down for dinner._

_However, when she doesn't respond, he goes up to check on her. And the already shattered pieces of his heart melts into a puddle, one oozing with love and guilt for his daughter._

_She's curled up on her bed, fast asleep, with dried tears staining her cheeks and her pillow. Her sleep is plagued with shivers and sniffles, and deep down he wonders how could he have done this to her. Is this really how much he, his words, his actions, can affect her?_

_Gently, he takes her into his arms and holds her tight. He feels her stirring but he doesn't let go._

_"Daddy?" Her soft voice, one that echoes with sadness, confusion and a hint of fear, is something he never wants hear, never wants to cause ever again._

_"I'm so sorry sweetie." He whispers into her ear, his grasp on her never faltering "I vow to never hurt you ever again."_

_"I love you, daddy..."_

_~~Flashback Ends~~_

He's broken out of his reverie when he sees the tears streaming down her face. He broke his promise. He hurt her. Again.

He wants to move, and this time, he does.

His hand inches towards her face, the pad of his thumb moving to stroke her soft cheeks as it wipes away the tears.

As he stares at those glassy brown eyes, he remembers the first time he saw them, the small but wide eyes of a newborn, ready to take on the world.

He remembers the adoration they held when she met her new baby brother, even though she couldn't fully comprehend the concept at that time.

He remembers the mirth and joy in them at every celebration, and when she was younger, each time he came home from work. The unbridled joy that had her running towards him at breakneck speed before he picked her up and spun her around. Oh, how those times have gone.

Because he also remembers that day he hurt her. He remembers how ashamed of himself he was. How could he, in his right mind, bear to have hurt his innocent baby girl, who had only asked if he was alright and made him a drink. Each time he sees the tears in her eyes, he's taken back to that day, and he renews his vow not to hurt her again. But he's failed.

He's a lucky man though. His daughter, his sweet beautiful daughter that is too good for this world, too good for him, still finds it in her to forgive him.

He steps closer to her, his hand continuing to wipe away her tears. Now though, she rests her head against his palm.

Everything is said in that moment. "I'm sorry." "I love you." And yet, no words are spoken.

He pulls her into an embrace and he holds on. Never again is he letting her go. Never again will he let go of that same promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	23. Comfortably Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay but I've been sitting on this one-shot for a few months now and I think it's finally ready to be published. This is set between S04E02 to S04E04, and brought to you by my ponderings on how and why Hayley would be let out of the hospital so soon even though she was cured from the virus, because wouldn't she have to be kept for observations and stuff? (Disclaimer: NOT a doctor)
> 
> Anyway, this was requested by Gummybear1178. I know it isn't exactly what you asked and I didn't really realise that until I had finished writing this but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I did have some fun writing this as this is a sort of blend between Hayleo and Dayley, because it focuses on Hayleo while Dayley is still a couple. So, I hope this appeals to both Dayley and Hayleo shippers.
> 
> One of the challenges I faced was trying to find the right song for them to play because I've never listened to Pink Floyd or Prince before (SUE ME!), but I eventually found this song and I thought it was a nice fit and Google says it's one of the easier songs to play...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Third Person POV**

"What is taking that girl so long?" Daniel asks himself as he looks towards the hospital door, worried and confused. "She just went to throw a pizza box in a rubbish bin a few steps down from the door." He continues to stare at it longingly, awaiting his beloved raven-haired beauty.

He doesn't have to wait long however as a nurse arrives with her in his arms. Jumping up in shock, he starts asking him questions at a mile a minute, only to be ushered out the door and receive answers to none.

This time, he's left waiting outside her room, watching as a doctor enters to check up on her before the door slams shut once again. As he waits, he contemplates texting Alex, letting him know of his sister's condition so he could tell their parents, but he decides against it, not wanting to miss the doctor coming out of the room.

It takes a while but finally, Dr Broderick exits the room. He smiles at him, saying that she's ok but overexerted herself. He's not quite sure how, which is a little worrying, but she seems to be ok now. He has her hooked back to the IV to administer more fluids as well as a blood pressure monitor to make sure it doesn't suddenly drop again.

Just before leaving and allowing him to re-enter, the doctor reminds him to alert him if anything else happens, to which he nods.

He enters the room just as the nurse is about to leave. With cautious footsteps, he makes his way to her bedside, taking her free hand in his as his other strokes her pale face.

"Hayley." He breathes out. "You've got to stop scaring me like this. It freaks me out and I'm so afraid I'll lose you." The words rush out of his mouth before he can stop them but he knows that's the truth.

He's always been afraid of losing her, even before they started going out. She was so different from all the other girls. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she never felt the need to conform to social norms. She was her own person and she never pressured him to be anyone other than himself. She was perfect in every way, and he doesn't know if he could survive without her in his life.

"Daniel." The sound of his name brings him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry." Her voice is raspy and weak, totally different from the girl he's so used to, but he knows it's ok. She needs time to heal after all she's been through. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

He just shushes her, telling her that it's fine and she should go to sleep because she needs her rest. Seeing her eyelids starting to close, he gently rubs the back of her palm and the motion soothes her to sleep.

Once she's fast asleep, he decides to find out exactly what had happened, why his girlfriend had suddenly collapsed. Planting a soft kiss on her bandaged forehead, he turns to leave.

"Hey, um, nurse?" He calls out to the one who had brought Hayley back to the room, and knowing that he caught his attention, he continues speaking. "Um, do you know why she suddenly collapsed? I know the doctor said it was from overexertion but is there any other reason? Or did something happen?"

The nurse just shakes his head. "Sorry kid. I don't know what happened to your friend there.

All I heard were shouts coming from this guy's room and I found them both on the floor. She was unconscious but I think he was completely coherent, so maybe you could ask him what happened."

Thanking the nurse, Daniel nods before heading towards Leo's room. There they were in a hospital, both of them weak from the prior days' events, and he was still hurting his girl.

He couldn't believe him. Seriously, how old is this guy? A third grader?

Entering the room, he sees the boy in question lying asleep in his own bed. And while he'd like to interrogate him the minute he saw him, he knew it'd be pointless as in his condition, he'd get nothing out of him.

With a sigh, he leaves the room and quietly closes the door behind him with the resolve to talk to him later when he wakes up.

It's a couple hours, and a light conversation with Hayley as she had her dinner, later that he goes to find him. It takes a few twists and turns and a few nurses before he sees the boy in the wheelchair staring out the large hospital window.

Walking up to him, he takes a few deep breaths, unsure of how to broach the subject. "How you doing, man?"

"Phenomenal. Can't you tell?" Leo snaps back and he knows he should probably leave him be, talk about it some other time, but he really needs to know.

"Hey, listen uhh..." He tries to find the right words to say but his vocabulary seems to have left him so he goes straight to the point. "What happened this afternoon? The nurse said he found Hayley unconscious in your room and..."

"Is she ok?" Leo interrupts him as the former's fear and anxiety that had been buried deep within a few hours ago starts rising to the surface. "Did she get hurt or something?"

Daniel just shakes his head. "She's fine, thankfully. Doctor said she just overexerted herself."

At his words, Leo sighs in relief. Seeing her collapse right beside him had definitely scared him more than anything ever had, sans the whole trapped in a cave with explosives thing. He had been so afraid that his anger and jealousy had taken form and actually caused Hayley to become something akin to the vegetative state he was in.

"But what I want to know is what happened? She just went to throw out the pizza box and next thing I know, she's being carried back in by one of the nurses." Leo hangs his head in shame at that. It's his fault that had happened and Daniel deserves an explanation.

"Well..."

_~~ **Flashback** **(Leo's POV)** ~~_

_Catching sight of the slice of pizza just out of my reach, I try to turn to my side. But I don't realise that I'm already at the edge of the bed and next thing I know, I'm lying helpless on the ground. I try to get up, get my limbs to function like they should, but they don't and I'm left stranded._

_Just then, a thought fills my mind._

_Hayley_

_Hayley's ok and so I will be too. I can do this. She's strong. She's walking around right now and I know I can too._

_"Nurse!" I call out because the button is too far out of reach. I wait for a few seconds, but no one comes._

_I try pushing myself, edging me closer. At least if I manage to press the button for the nurse, I can prove to myself that I'm not weak, that I can do it. Catching sight of the chord attached to the button, I pull on it, hoping it'll fall within my reach._

_Objects clatter onto the floor. I feel droplets of water splashing on my face before I hear her slippered footsteps pounding against the tiles._

_"Cruz," No, anyone but Hayley. I don't want her to see me like this. "What happened?" I can hear the worry in her voice and while it pains me to do this, I push her away._

_"I'm fine." I tell her sternly, in a sharper tone than I would ever want to use with her but I have to._

_"No, you're not." And just like the caring girl I know, she ignores me completely in lieu of helping me._

_"I'm fine." I reiterate my earlier statement, harsher than before and yet, she's still there. I love her for it, but she seriously needs to learn to listen. She also needs to know when to think about herself if her next actions prove anything._

_"No, you're not." I can feel her getting closer to me, her warmth overtaking the chill that currently surrounds me. "Here, let me help you. Come on."_

_"No! Get the nurse." I feel her hands nearing, they're almost touching me and I want to revel in their warmth. But I know I can't. She can't help me. She just can't._

_"Cruz, I can help you." Her voice is sharp as her hands go around me. I feel the muscles pulling taut as they prepare for the movement._

_"Just get the nurse." I increase my tone, hoping she'll give up and get the message. She doesn't._

_"Cruz, come on." She's lifting me, my torso hovering slightly above the ground. I can feel her hands start to shake. She's straining herself. She can't do this._

_"Get the freaking nurse!" I yell and I feel myself hitting the ground before another body drops beside mine._

_Somehow, I find the strength to turn my head and the sight before me sends shivers down my spine._

_Her face is pale and ashen, her eyes are half-lidded, and it’s like I'm staring at a body._

_"Hayley!" One heartbeat. Two. Three. She's unresponsive. "Hayley!"_

_No. She can't be dead. She can't be._

_My heart is in a frenzy and I shout louder than I ever have in my entire life._

_"Nurse!" I scream. I scream louder and louder. My lungs begin to burn but I ignore them. She has to be ok. She has to. "Nurse!" I try to push myself towards her. If only I could hold her, feel the pulse beneath her skin, everything will be fine. She will be fine._

_"Nurse!" I yell once more and I hear the footsteps echoing through the floor. I feel myself being hoisted onto the bed and I want to ask them to tend to her first, make sure she's ok, but I find myself exhausted and being slowly lulled into the land of slumber._

_The last thing I see is her limp form in the nurse's arms._

_~~ **Flashback ends** ~~_

"I tried to get her to stop and call for a nurse instead, but you know Hayley. She wants to do things on her own." Leo says with a sigh and Daniel can only nod.

"And reasoning with her, telling her she wasn't strong enough at the moment would have only made her push herself harder." The former admits with a sigh.

"That girl is as stubborn as a horse." Daniel agrees. "If she wants to do something, she will, and there's no convincing her."

"Yeah." His thoughts gravitate to the sleeping girl a few doors down. "And one thing she needs to learn, is to listen to her body and think of herself for a change. She's always bent on helping someone she forgets about herself, and look where that gets her."

A silence passes over the two boys. It's not exactly comfortable, but it's ok. It's filled with mutual understanding and a camaraderie of sorts.

"Want me to take you back to your room?" Daniel breaks the silence of the night and Leo turns towards him, shaking his head.

"No. I'll stay here." He says firmly, but in a gentler tone than he has ever used with the former Eagles' captain. "I want to be alone for a while more."

Daniel just nods, acknowledging his need for space before taking his leave. He manoeuvers through the hallways that are now all too familiar and peaks through the doorway.

From there, he sees his sleeping beauty. He watches the rise and fall of her chest. He hears the steady beeps of the heart monitor as it records each and every one of her precious heartbeats.

Stepping forward, he returns to her bedside and presses a gentle kiss to her temple, careful to avoid the Band-Aid hovering a mere inch above. He doesn't want to leave her, especially when she's all alone in the hospital, but her parents only allowed him to stay until curfew. So, with a final squeeze and a kiss, he leaves her to the mercy of the hospital.

**_The next day…_ **

She's awake, slightly groggy, but otherwise fine.

She sits in the room with her parents and Daniel by her side as the doctor explains that she needs to stay for a few more days before being released.

Her fainting episode yesterday had made them realise how premature it was of them to think that she could be released so quickly as had she collapsed somewhere else, there might have been a greater consequence.

Her parents turn towards her and Daniel as they look on worryingly, not knowing that their baby girl had collapsed yesterday and panic seized their entire being. Was there something wrong with their baby that they never noticed? Was there some sort of side effect from the virus that they didn't know off?

Seeing the worried looks the older couple were giving each other, the doctor is quick to reassure them that she's fine but they want to monitor for a while more just to be on the safe side.

Everyone in the room heaves a sigh of relief and thanks the doctor as he leaves. When he's finally gone, Ryan and Carter turn towards the two kids in front of them who explain everything.

They want to reprimand her, tell her off, because what she had done was just plain ridiculous, but they knew they couldn't. It was just how she was and they couldn't change that. They didn't want to change that.

She's so strong. She's their beautiful baby girl. She's perfect just the way she is.

Looking at the time, they realise they should probably be off as there's still work to be done. So with a quick kiss and a hug of reassurance, they're off to the Greenhouse.

When they're finally alone, she turns to him, ushering him to go back to.

"No, I want to stay with you." He assures her, ignoring her pleas.

"Daniel, you have classes to go to." She reminds him and she can't help but hold back a smile as she hears the groan that passes through her lips. "We can't have the both of us falling behind now, can we?"

He chuckles at that. "You could spend a whole year out of school and be the farthest thing from behind, Ms Hayley." He teases her as he moves to sit beside her, allowing her to place her head on his shoulder.

"That's so not true." She shoots back. "And I don't need a babysitter, Daniel. I promise, I'll be fine."

The stern look she gives him tells him that she speaks the truth and despite his overflowing need to protect her, he complies with her wishes. "I'll hold you onto that." He says as he gets up from the bed before sharing a kiss.

"I love you." He mumbles into her lips and she echoes it back. She then watches him leave, sees his silhouette slowly disappearing into the distance.

When she's finally alone, she ponders on what to do. Watching TV is definitely out of the question because as expected with the recent events, the Greenhouse would have made the headlines and the last thing she wants to see is her face plastered on the screen.

She contemplates scrolling through her Louie, flipping through Sophie's blog for the latest goings-on at the Greenhouse, but she knows that will only make her feel left out and more claustrophobic than she already feels being trapped within these four walls.

A thought then suddenly comes to mind. Leo's still here, probably just as bored as she is, and she did tell him she would go visit him again. And so, she made up her mind.

Carefully so as to not rip out the IV currently attached to her hand, she manoeuvres off the side of the bed. The sudden drop in blood pressure causes dark spots to appear but she quickly shakes them away.

Leaning onto the pole for a little support, she makes her way to his room where she finds him fiddling with a stress ball.

"Hey Cruz." Her voice penetrates through the silence of the room and he can't deny the joy he felt the moment she called his name.

It was as if all the fear of the previous day had gone up in flames. Despite Daniel's reassurance last night, he couldn't help but worry for the brunette. But now, seeing her with his own two eyes made him feel more relieved than ever before.

She was still slightly off-colour, and if the way she was holding onto her IV pole was any indication, she was tired. Her posture was slacked and almost ready to give in.

He wouldn't tell her that though. She wouldn't accept it and just try to cover it up. So instead, he invites her to sit at the foot of his bed.

"Hey Woods." A brief silence encompasses them before he decides to break the ice. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, I'm good. Mostly good." A teasing smile, one he's come to know and love, appears on her face as she repeats her answer from the cave. "Can anyone ever be all good?"

He can only chuckle in response. "Is this what you're going to say each time I ask you 'How are you?'?" He teases back and the pair erupts into laughter as their slightly hazy memories of the past few days come to mind.

"Was it really only four days ago?" She asks once she finally catches her breath. "It feels like it's been forever."

Leo nods in agreement. "And being stuck in this hospital is only making things worse. Can anyone save us from this eternal boredom?"

_Save... Save us... Save you..._

The words repeat themselves in her head as she remembers the dream she had in the cave. Her dad carrying her out; him and her mom then leaving her; her walking around the Greenhouse only to find that everything was just off; and finally the pair of them in the Old Biology Lab...

Seeing her staring off into the distance causes him to worry. Had he said something wrong? What was happening to her? Is she in a trance or something? Should he call for a nurse? A doctor?

"Woods?" He calls out to her. "Hayley?" Thankfully, she snaps out of whatever she was in and she turns back to him, a questioning look on her face.

"You ok, Woods?" He says softly, not wanting whatever had just happened to repeat itself.

"You were lost for a moment there."

"Yeah." Her answer is short, her mind not focused on the question as she seems to contemplate something else.

"Hey." She began to speak as she made her decision. "Do you remember when I asked you if you dreamt anything while under the virus?"

He nods, unsure of what she was trying to say but wanting her to continue nonetheless.

"Well, I had the strangest dream. First, I was in the cave and then..."

Leo listens with rapt attention as she relayed to him everything that she had dreamt over the course of that night. When she's done, he can only look at her in shock, not knowing what could be said at this point.

"So, the mouse showed you to the antidote and the way out?" He questions as he tries to regain his bearings and decipher what was reality and what wasn't.

"I know it sounds weird, but I'm telling you the truth-" Hayley starts but is soon cut off.

"Hayley." He tries to move his hand to grip onto hers, but his attempts are futile, making him drop his head back onto the pillow. "I believe you."

She smiles at that and to his joy, her hand finds his. He can't really feel it but he knows they fit like two pieces of a puzzle. Like they were meant to be. But deep down he knows, her hands fit better in another's. She doesn't belong to him. Her heart isn't with him.

Pushing his feelings aside, he allows himself to enjoy the moment. Because who knows when he'll be able to be with her once again. When he'll actually be able to hold her in his arms.

They stay that way for a while until a nurse brings in his lunch, and seeing Hayley in the room as well, leaves her lunch beside his.

"Hey. If you want," The cheeky grin that appears on her face makes him both amused and worried at the same time. "I could feed you."

"Ha-ha." He mocks her. "I'm perfectly fine with feeding myself." At that, she raises a challenging eyebrow and he tries to push himself up on the bed.

After a few failed attempts, he gives in and abandons his pride, allowing her to help him. Slowly and carefully, they get him to sit up and when he's finally upright, she starts feeding him whatever the brown liquid is supposed to be.

It is when he's finally half way through his food when he realises something. "Hey Woods. Don't forget to feed yourself too."

At his chastising, her face turns sheepish as she blushes. In all honesty, the thought of eating whatever it is makes her gag. Seriously? Who makes this food? Is it even remotely edible?

The frown on her face makes him understand her plight. "I know our lunch consisting of hospital gourmet isn't exactly appetizing," He earns himself a scoff at that, which makes him smile. "We do have to eat if we want to have a chance at breaking out of this joint."

She just groans before throwing in a "Fine" as she starts to gobble down her own food. At the moment, she wishes Daniel were here, if only just to get her actual food.

When she first refused to eat the hospital sanctioned food, he had tried to feed her. But then, she reminded him of his own hospital stay and asked him if he remembered how horrid it tasted. Her question had made his taste buds shrivel in disgust and he relented, ordering a box of pizza for them to share.

The last bite, if it could even be called that, sends her into immense relief and she leans against the footboard of the bed. All he can do is chuckle at her actions and while she wants to throw a pillow at him, she can't because there are none within her reach and the only one in the room is the one he was currently using.

"So. What do we do now?" He asks her, looking takes the clock on the wall. "It's not even 1 in the afternoon and I don't know about you but I'm already bored."

"Yeah..." Hayley replies before being cut off by a yawn. "I'm bored and there's absolutely nothing to do."

Hearing her yawn, he can detect the sleepiness in her voice. Suddenly, he realises that her eyes are starting to get droopy, and she seems to be leaning more and more onto the footboard of the bed.

"How about we take a nap then?" He asks her, the question perking her up immediately as she looks on at him, confused.

"Nap? No. Why?" She stutters, unsure of what to say in reply. Had she been not discreet enough? Did she unknowingly display her weakness? No, she couldn't have. Either way, she had to get out of this. "C'mon, seriously. Naps are for babies and I don't need a nap."

All Leo can do is give her a stern glare before letting his defences fall and giving in to the truth.

"Hayley." His voice holds the "captain" edge to it, and it takes her completely by surprise. "Hayley, it's obvious you're tired. You should go back to your room and rest. We can always hang out later, ok?"

She wants to argue, tell him that she's fine and she doesn't need him to take care of her, but she knows his words are the truth, so she resigns.

Gingerly getting off the bed, she manoeuvres around until the pole is firmly in her grasp, before padding to the door and waving him goodbye.

**_The next day..._ **

"Hey Cruz." Her voice snaps him out of the reverie he was having for the day and his eyes are on her.

"Woods." He greets with a hint of a smile gracing his lips. He's known her for a few months now but each time he sees her, his heart skips a beat, flutters. Just the sight of her makes him want to melt on the spot and make her his.

Not only is she insanely beautiful with her sparkling fiery brown orbs, curly hair that all but cascades down her back, and gentle hands that could warm any soul, but she's so kind, undeniably caring that it physically hurts him to not be able to hold her in his arms and return the favour.

"So." Her voice cuts through the overwhelming yet peaceful silence. "What's on the agenda today Cruz?"

The teasing tone of her voice makes his heart do flips and he ponders the question for a moment before catching sight of his guitar propped up in the corner of the room.

"Well, with all that's happened over the past few months, we never really got to continue our guitar lessons..." At his suggestion, she just plainly shakes her head.

"No." She takes a glance at the guitar before reaffirming her decision. "No way. You can't be serious."

He raises a challenging eyebrow at that and she rolls her eyes.

"C'mon." He tries to nudge her arm with his, and to his surprise, for once he's successful. "It will be fun. Besides, when was the last time you picked up a guitar and practiced? If you don't practice, you'll forget every single thing and I just might have to reintroduce you to A Chord."

The enthusiasm in his voice and the mild shock she received from the hand beside her causes her to resign and she makes her way to the guitar.

Gingerly, she picks it up, removes it from its case, and takes it to the bed. She wants to ask him why he even has it, especially when he can't exactly play at the moment, but she now knows his true intentions, that is: for her to play.

"Do you still remember A Chord?" His voice carries a lilt that's curious yet challenging at the same time, and she hurriedly places her fingers on the right strings, haphazardly strumming an A.

"What about the G chord?" Once again, her fingers dance across the strings to find the right ones and she strums her interpretation of the chord.

Hearing the slightly off-tuned note, he just chuckles. With the limited strength he has, he takes her hand in his, clumsily positioning it over the right strings, and nodding for her to strum as soon as he lets go. The note is a little rough around the edges but the G is definitely prominent.

"C?" He asks and she plays.

"D?" He asks and she returns her gaze to the frets, trying to remember which strings to press before realisation dawns on her.

"Hey. You never taught me 'D'." Her face contorts into one of mock anger but the smile on his face causes her to break and they're both sent into fits of laughter.

"Ok. D chord is when your index finger is on the 2nd fret of the 3rd string, the middle finger on the 2nd fret of the 1st string and your ring finger on the 3rd fret of the 2nd string." He tries to explain and she just looks at him incredulously.

He chuckles, beckoning her to him, asking her to lean against him as she holds the guitar in front of her torso.

"It's here." He lifts her hand, placing the pointer finger on the right string. "Here." He shifts her middle finger till it's angled just right over the fret. "And here." He lets go as soon as he's certain her grip on the strings won't drop and he nods, prompting her to play.

She does. And the former continued teaching the latter new chords until it was time for her to return to her room.

**_The next day..._ **

"So. Do you still remember all the chords I taught you yesterday?" He asks as she sits on his bed, his usual tone and nature finally returned to him.

"I remember how much my fingers hurt from holding down all those strings." She teases him and he just shakes his head. "Yes, I remember." She relents.

He nods in approval before urging her towards the guitar standing in the corner of the room.

"Ok, play B minor, A, then G." He instructs and she does. The melody is slightly broken as she pauses in between each note to ensure she has the right strings but the echo of the note easily fills in the silence.

"Next, F sharp, E minor and B minor again." Once again, she plays the notes, gaining speed as she repeats it over and over.

"Now, play them all together." She obeys and as she allows herself to focus on the melody, her eyes grow wide.

"No way." She finds it hard to believe but the smile on his face tells her everything she needs to know. "You're kidding me."

"Nope," By now, the grin is permanently etched onto his face. "You just played the first verse of Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd."

"That's crazy." She laughs breathlessly. "I can't believe I played that. It feels so surreal."

He smiles at her, happy to see her being more and more like herself every day. She no longer looked as weak or pale. Her movements were quicker and the smile was genuine. It wasn't the one she put up just to tell everyone she was ok. She really is fine now.

"Want to play more?" She nods enthusiastically.

"B minor, A, G." He pauses as she plays. "F sharp, E minor, B minor, B minor."

She repeats the chords, this time combining it with the first part and if it was possible, she seems to start glowing.

"Great job, Woods." With whatever strength he has in his hand, he makes a fist. She bumps it back.

"Thanks. I have an excellent coach."

The pair continue the song until she can play it almost effortlessly. By then, they're both exhausted and decide to relax for the rest of the day.

**_And the next day, they play the song again..._ **

They play till muscle memory shifts her fingers across the strings and she finds herself absent-mindedly singing along.

He hears her but doesn't say a word till the end, knowing the minute he does, she might refuse to sing again. So he waits, and his patience is rewarded.

Eventually, her voice becomes stronger and singing along to the strum of the guitar becomes second nature, but of course, not that she is aware.

He does tell her though as they lay on his bed, during the last day of her stay at the hospital.

Taking a break from their usual guitar playing and choosing to relax before she has to return to the fast-paced life of the Greenhouse, they settle on his bed to watch a movie.

And as the opening chords of Comfortably Numb start to flow from the screen, he hears her singing along, her voice perfectly in tune and sync with the music.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know." He smiles as he catches her off guard, watching her as she pulls her attention away from "The Wall" playing out on the television. "You should sing more often."

"Leo." She cuts herself off, not knowing what to say. "Leo. I can't... I"

Shaking his head, he gives her a fond smile. "Can't what?" A pause as he searches her face. "You can do anything you put your mind to Woods, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

He holds back a chuckle. "You are the last person on this planet who would let someone hold her back. You've never let anything or anyone stop you before. Don't start now."

He looks deep into her eyes, catching her dark brown orbs in his. "You don't have to be afraid."

With renewed confidence, she finds herself singing along to the rest of the song, him chiming in occasionally when he felt it was right.

Eventually, they both fall asleep, her head against his shoulder and his arms protectively around her.

He is awoken when he feels empty, the comforting weight on his shoulder suddenly disappearing into thin air and his arms having returned to his sides.

He finds Daniel there, a sad but knowing look in his eyes as he cradles his sleeping girlfriend close to his chest.

"Hey." The ex-captain whispers so as to not wake his girl up, and the other nods in return. "Thanks for keeping her company the past few days." He smiles, watery but sincere. "I'm pretty sure she'd have been bored out of her mind if she was left alone."

"No problem." The Raven simply says and he watches as they move to leave the room. They're almost to the door when he suddenly turns around. The sharp move causes her to stir slightly, but she is soon burrowing her head into the crook of his neck, making both boys eye her fondly.

"Hayley told me about what you did when I was in the hospital." He says with a slight shrug as he warily approaches the subject. "I never got the chance to thank you for that. And tell you, you're not so bad a captain. It was great going head to head with you, a worthy opponent."

"You're not too bad yourself." Leo admits and the silence in the room is for once not filled with tension or rivalry, but mutual understanding.

"You know," Daniel finally breaks the silence. "The Greenhouse will definitely be boring without the Raven's captain, and I'm pretty sure we can work something out in regards to your, um... condition."

Daniel smiles before making sure he has a sturdy grip on the girl in his arms and exiting the room, leaving his co-captain to his thoughts.

**_At the camping trip..._ **

"And now," Leo starts with a smile. "Performing live for the first time, Ms Hayley Woods."

It takes her a few seconds to register his words, and a few more to notice the guitar being placed gingerly in her lap.

She shakes her head, telling, pleading him not to make her do it. She's never done it in public before, not even for her parents. Only Leo has heard her singing, that day at the hospital and their private moments in the music room, and she hopes to keep it that way.

"I can't." She tells him softly, picking up the guitar to hand it back to him but he places his arms over hers. He looks at her with more sincerity and seriousness than ever before. His brown orbs pierce her own and they're locked together.

"You can do this Hayley. I believe in you. We believe in you." He takes a breath, trying to get her to see his side of things. "We're all friends here and even if you make a mistake, nothing's going to happen. With the love and support of your friends, who are literally by your side, what do you have to fear?"

She wants to tell him. She really does. But she can't. She's always had reservations buried deep inside her. She may be able to pretend to be strong, especially when it comes to protecting the people she loves, but she just can't do this. She just can't-

A hand on her shoulders halts her train of thought and she turns to meet the familiar face of her brother.

"You got this, Hayley." He holds her hand in a firm grip. "You can do it."

She tries to tell them no, prevent herself from going through what is sure to be utter failure and embarrassment. But the hopeful looks on Alex and Leo's faces weaken her defences and they crumble.

She picks up the guitar and strums the first note.

"Leo, you better sing along." She threatens him as the opening melody fills the silence of the night.

[ _Hayley_ , **Leo** , **_Both_** ]

_Hello? Hello? Hello?  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me  
Is there anyone at home?_

Her voice was soft, perfectly soft. There was a certain rawness to it, a hint of fear, and to him, it just made her look all the more perfect. As soon as the verse ended though, she stops, once again trying to return the guitar.

Leo though, in one swift motion, pulls her onto his lap, places the guitar gently across her body, and laces his fingers with hers. He positions their intertwined hands on the strings and music fills the night sky.

  
**Come on now  
I hear you're feeling down  
Well, I can ease your pain  
And get you on your feet again**

He sings softly in her ear, but loud enough that everyone can hear him. He can see the ghost of a smile on her face and if he weren't holding her in his arms at the moment, he'd be a puddle of goo.

_Relax_   
**I'll need some information first**   
_Just the basic facts_   
**Can you show me where it hurts?**

Their voices blend into a smooth melody. And while they sing, they're oblivious to the world around them, including the adoring looks in everyone's eyes.

Sophie and Parker have their arms over each other's shoulders as they gently sway to the music. They don't let go even for the occasional butterfly kisses or the whispers of sweet nothings between them.

Brooke and Alex on the other hand, are a slightly different story. While she enjoys the music, lightly swaying like the rest, Alex's eyes are firmly set on Leo. He watches the guy's every single movement like an Eagle. He's not going to let his guard down for him, especially not after how badly he had treated his sister.

He doesn't know why she went back to him, but he can tell she's happy, and that's enough for the moment-

Brooke breaks him out of his thoughts with a kiss, one he willingly returns.

  
**_There is no pain, you are receding  
A distant ship smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying_ **

**_  
When I was a child I had a fever  
My hands felt just like two balloons  
Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain, you would not understand  
This is not how I am  
I have become comfortably numb_ **

Max and Emma sit side by side, partially listening to the music while staring up at the glittering night sky. It's as if at last they see the light. And the light is beautiful.

  
_I have become comfortably numb_

_O.K._   
**Just a little pin prick**   
_There'll be no more aaaaaaaah!_   
**But you may feel a little sick**

As he sings, the memories of the previous month come back to him, and he can't help but wonder how they even got through it.

All the pain, the fear, the uncertainty of it all. The fact that the girl in his arms almost died so many times, and that he wouldn't be alive if not for her, is one that makes him hold on tighter.

**Can you stand up?**   
_I do believe it's working, good_   
**That'll keep you going through the show**   
**_Come on, it's time to go_ **

She can feel his arms around her tightening and she plants a chaste kiss on his cheek before holding his interlaced fingers even more closely than before.

She feels him pressing his lips against the crown of her head and she can't help but smile. She definitely got lucky when it comes to love.

  
**_There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying_ **

**_  
When I was a child  
I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye  
I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
The child is grown  
The dream is gone  
I have become comfortably numb_ **

They allow their voices to blend once again and the sweet harmony of it all encourages everyone to hum along. It's really a sight to behold as there is a wonderful sense of camaraderie between the Eagles and the Ravens, one that has never been seen before and may never be seen again.

As the song dies out, everyone has smiles on their faces as they look around. The people surrounding them are more than friends, they're family. They definitely have to be after all they've been through.

It's a wonderful feeling though, and they hope it will always be like this. Forget competition and houses, what makes a true leader are their friends, their chosen family, because if there is one thing that will motivate them to success, it is them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	24. Little Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back with another Dayley fanfic because I just love them and the thought of them having met each other before Greenhouse, even if not under the best circumstances, and not remembering is kinda cute.
> 
> So this one-shot was requested by Atarya QueenofEygpt. And I know this isn't exactly what was written in your prompt, but I hope you like it anyway. The time range for this one is pretty vague as it could be literally anywhere between the ending of Season 2 to Season 4. 
> 
> I had thought over this one a few times and contemplated other mini-Ravens or mini-Eagles making an appearance, but I ultimately settled for this, so I hope you like it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Third Person POV**

_~~ **Flashback** ~~_

_"Yo! It's Alex's turn." Little Hayley demanded, walking up towards the swing from the see-saw she had been sitting on. "Let him play."_

_"Well, I don't see his name on it. Do you?" The slightly older boy teased her as he used his feet to kick her away, causing her to stumble back and fall. Laughing, he continued to swing, launching himself higher into the air, as his cheers filled the play area._

_She felt the tears threatening to spill but she would never let them. She was already five years old for crying out loud, not a baby. Besides, she had to set a good example for her baby brother._

_"Hey!" She bounced up, brushing off the sand from her new blue dress. "That was not very nice. My mommy says we're not supposed to hit anyone."_

_"Oh yeah?!" He yelled from his position, high in the air. "So, what are you going to do about that? Tell on me?"_

_Hayley felt her temper flaring. How dare he?! Not only did he kick her, but he had the audacity to be mean to her and not have a single ounce of remorse._

_She marched closer to the swing set, ready to grab the swing from him the minute he was within her reach. So what if he fell? 'An eye for an eye.' as they always say._

_As she headed towards the side of the swing, she felt a pull on her arm, and she turned to see her wide-eyed little brother pleading with her. "Don't do it, Hayley. Mommy and daddy wouldn't like it."_

_"I'll be fine Alex," she reassured him, pulling him close. "That big bully needs to learn to play nice. Has his mother ever taught him about manners or being nice?"_

_She let go of him and went behind the swing, rearing to tug the metal chain when it neared. What she hadn't expected was the body on it to be moving towards her quite so quickly, and the next thing she knew, everything turned black._

_The rest of the day is a blur. She remembers flashes of light and the sting of a needle. She remembers hearing her baby brother's cries but being unable to move to comfort him. She remembers the feel of the white bandage against her head but nothing else._

_It is only when she looks at a photo in the living room that her parents explain what happened to her._

_The force of the swing had flung her a few feet into the air, and its edge nicked the corner of her forehead. She had apparently been conscious for a few moments after that as she tried to brace herself using her arm. But as soon as she hit the ground, she gave a cry of pain and had been out like a light._

_~~ **Flashback ends** ~~_

"So it wasn't a dream..." Daniel mumbles and the girl in his arms turns towards him, concerned.

"What wasn't a dream?" She asks as she burrows deeper into his embrace while they sit together on the couch.

"Listen, Hayley. I'm so so sorry for all the pain I've caused you, you and your family. I've been a horrible selfish jerk, just a stupidly spoiled kid, a real brat who knows the value of nothing until he loses it, and I'm so-"

"Daniel." She lightly tugs on his arm as she searches his eyes, trying to make sense of what he's saying. "You're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

"That boy was me, Hayley." His voice is pained, conflicted. "I hit you with the swing." He took a deep breath.

"Do you remember where it happened?" He asks her, giving her a moment to think before answering himself. "It was at a NASA family day, and I had gone there with my mom. Gosh, I used to think it had been a dream."

Hayley just allows him to speak. "I didn't remember it at first. I just suddenly remembered it one night years ago and I felt so guilty about it. I cried and cried, and I really wanted to find you so I could apologise."

"But then mom told me it had to have been a dream." His breaths come out in short puffs and she wants to hold him, to assure him that everything's all right, but she knows he needs to get this off his chest.

"She told me I dreamt it all, and I believed her. Gosh, I feel so stupid to have believed her." He shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry Hayley. I hurt you before I even knew you, and right now, the thought of hurting you, having hurt you before, tears me to pieces." She wipes a stray tear from his cheek and takes this moment to bury her head into his chest, telling him that she's still here, that she everything's ok now, and that most importantly, she forgives him.

"Its ok, Daniel." She mumbles as he holds onto her, afraid that if he were to let her go, she'd see the monster he really is and leave him. "We were kids, accidents happen. We made, make, mistakes. But the most important thing is that we learn from them, because we're human, and we're bound to make mistakes."

She plants a soft kiss on his cheek. "We're still growing and learning. We grow and learn every day. Even when we're a hundred, we'll still be growing and learning. Let's just take the lesson and move on. Don't hold on to your past, or you'll miss the future that's coming your way."

He lets out a teary chuckle as he gently pecks the scar at the corner of her hairline. Immediately, something inside her feels full, like a part of her that's been missing all this while has been found, and she's finally whole.

"When did you get so wise?" He chuckles and she nuzzles closer, or as close as she could possibly get on the couch.

"Me?" She teases. "I'm always wise." The mood instantly lightens and smiles adorn each of their faces.

She's about to pull him in for a kiss when the door opens and her dad's voice bursts through the living room.

"Hey! Anyone up for some home movies?" He asks, pulling out the album, and Hayley visibly pales as blush colours her cheeks.

"No, dad." Her face is now as red as a tomato. "Those are embarrassing. Why did you even make them? Oh gosh..."

Exactly at that moment, Alex walks in with his mom and they take their seats on another couch. "Embarrassing Hayley time?" He asks with a grin. "Count me in."

Slightly lifting her head from Daniel's chest, having buried it there to hide her flaming cheeks, she decides to remind him of something extremely important. "You're in them too, you know?"

He blanches, but seeing their dad put the tape in, he knows that any chance he had to revoke his decision has gone out the window.

Hearing the tell-tale sound of the DVD player starting up, Hayley tries to bury herself deeper to avoid the utter humiliation. Couldn't he have done this another day? Somewhere in the far far far off future... when her boyfriend isn't with her?

Daniel smiles fondly at her, assuring her that she was probably the most adorable baby in the entire universe, if the beauty in his arms is anything to compare it to.

His words are immediately backed up by her parents chiming in, "the cutest" and "rare beauty like nothing you've ever seen before". Through the corner of his eyes, he can see Alex having the slightest moment of jealousy, but it's gone in an instant.

The video starts playing and Daniel can't help but fawn over newborn Hayley. Even with barely any hair on her head, and her eyes scrounged up as she prepared to cry, she is single-handedly the most beautiful babe he's ever laid his eyes on.

Her coos melt his heart and her cries makes him pull her closer into him, as if she were still crying and needed to be comforted after all these years. She welcomes it though, and revels in his warmth.

He continues to watch the videos, occasionally glancing at Alex whenever the mini-version of the boy did something embarrassing, which was unsurprisingly often. At one moment, Alex caught his glance and sent him a warning one, only getting a smirk in return.

As the video plays on, he can't help but think that this is where he's meant to be. This is the family he's been craving for his whole life, and he's infinitely happy that he finally gets it with the girl he loves.

He kisses the little scar yet again. The girl who loves him back despite the mistakes he's made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	25. Coast to Coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Happy New Year!!! Congratulations on surviving 2020 and I hope your 2021 will be better. Thank you for your support this past year; I can't believe this story has over 7.1 views. I hope you continue to read and enjoy these one-shots because I love writing them.
> 
> This one-shot is Jazanne, as requested by sweetsimplegirl, and is set before S01E01. It's a short one but it's one I've been trying to write for a few months now. I initially planned to upload it on my eighteenth birthday, but as you can probably tell, it didn't work out. This is also dedicated to fans of Westlife just because they have great music.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

****Third Person POV** **

_****An empty street** ** _

_****An empty house** ** _

_****A hole inside my heart** ** _

_****I'm all alone** ** _

_****The rooms are getting smaller** ** _

The halls are uncharacteristically quiet and she can't help but think the Greenhouse isn't the Greenhouse without its students.

There is a distinct lack of excitement in the air, the all empowering and encouraging feeling of minds hard at work is missing, and she can't help but long for it. The building is too empty, and it leaves her aching for the company of bright minds and their fresh ideas that bring new perspectives to her, and possibly the rest of the world.

That thought sends her slightly reeling. The leaders of the future, their lives, well-being and education, will soon depend on her, rest on her unworthy shoulders.

She doesn't deserve this responsibility, her sins are too great, and her lack of repentance is the most dehumanising. Part of her wants to resign, shrug the burden off, but she would have nowhere to go. And she needs to be by his side, she needs him as much as he needs her.

It does feel lonely at times, especially when she's left with _him_. She's not always sure how to react to _him_ , what to do to help them both maintain whatever semblance of comfort, stability and sanity they've retained throughout the years.

_****I wonder how** ** _

_****I wonder why** ** _

_****I wonder where they are** ** _

_****The days we had** ** _

_****The songs we sang together** ** _

She stands in the middle of one of their many classrooms, prepping it for the school year ahead as music plays in the background. It's an old tune, one that brings back memories, and she can't help but wonder where has all the time gone.

She sways around to it, timing her movements to the slow beats of the song. She hasn't done this in forever, let herself be surrounded by the music and forgetting everything just for the moment.

_****And all my love I'm holding on forever** ** _

_****Reaching for the love that seems so far** ** _

She twirls, her skirt flaring up slightly as the summer breeze crawls up her ankles, and she's a little girl again, dancing around in her bedroom until her parents tell her it's time for bed and tuck her in.

She stops abruptly as she feels someone behind her. An arm gently wraps itself around her waist as a hand grasps hers. She feels the soft puffs of breaths in the crook of her neck before the body behind her begins to sway.

Her body moulds into her partner's like they were meant to be, like they were made for each other. Each crevice is perfectly matched, each finger tightly locked, her hand fitting just right into the other's slightly larger one.

And her response is almost automatic, her body mirroring the other's movements as if they've been dancing for a lifetime and not just for a moment.

_****So I say a little prayer** ** _

_****And hope my dreams will take me there** ** _

_****Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love** ** _

_****Over seas from coast to coast** ** _

_****To find the place I love the most** ** _

_****Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love** ** _

Her partner, softly stroking her smaller dainty hand, guides her into a delicate spin, allowing the pair to finally see each other face to face.

Blue meets green.

Blue gets lost in green.

Green also gets lost in blue.

The rest of the world falls away, leaving the pair dancing to the music amongst the clouds.

_****I try to read** ** _

_****I go to work** ** _

_****I'm laughing with my friends** ** _

_****But I can't stop** ** _

_****To keep myself from thinking, oh, no** ** _

He leads her outside, allowing the waves to gently lap at their feet as they continue their dance. The warm afternoon sun accompanied by the salty sea breeze is all too familiar, and it takes her thoughts off everything; work, the new and returning batch of students to come once the school year begins, and the stress of keeping up with the love of her life.

_****I wonder how** ** _

_****I wonder why** ** _

_****I wonder where they are** ** _

_****The days we had** ** _

_****The songs we sang together** ** _

But even as her worries disappear, she can't help thinking of days past, days long before this one. The days when she could just be Suzanne, a girl who happened to be captain of the Ravens, who was falling in love with Jason, not just the headmaster's son but also her best friend.

She remembers being as young as her students, enjoying carefree days with her friends, enduring challenges against the Eagles, and most of all being a teenager who was somehow lucky enough to be with the one she loves, even at a young age.

_****And all my love I'm holding on forever** ** _

_****Reaching for the love that seems so far** ** _

She holds onto the memories, holds onto him, especially when the days are rough. Some days she feels like giving up, leaving him because his personality changes give her whiplash and she's not sure she can take them any longer. But then she remembers these memories, treasures the good days they have together, and she knows she can never leave him. Even when he seems so far away.

_****So I say a little prayer** ** _

_****And hope my dreams will take me there** ** _

_****Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love** ** _

_****Over seas from coast to coast** ** _

_****To find the place I love the most** ** _

_****Where the fields are green to see you once again** ** _

Her eyes are closed as they softly dance by the beach. It's the final moment of peace they will get before his father returns from his father-daughter date with Brooke, and the hustle and bustle of yet another school year begins.

He can't wait though. Everything is almost ready. The magnetite is in place, the tech properly set up, and all that's left is to tweak the programme and have the test run. Soon, they'll be free from this stifling place, he'd be free from his father's watchful eyes, and they'll be able to do whatever their hearts desire.

He can imagine them dancing on a beach much like this one, except far far away from here. They'd go somewhere they'd always dreamed of, maybe the Hamptons, and they'll be able to start their own lives, focus on their own little family instead of know-it-all brats.

Those thoughts quickly dissipate.

He hates it when _he_ butts in, taking control of everything. He doesn't always remember what _he_ does when _he_ 's in control and it leaves him so confused.

But for now, he lets himself enjoy this moment. Dancing with her has always helped the thoughts to go away, _him_ to disappear even for a few minutes, and that won't stop now.

_****To hold you in my arms** ** _

_****To promise you my love** ** _

_****To tell you from the heart** ** _

_****You're all I'm thinking of** ** _

Their dancing slows to gentle swaying but they don't let each other go, perfectly content in each other's arms and the love they hold between them. Their hearts beat in sync and their minds are only filled with thoughts of the other. This moment is perfect, if only it would last.

_****Reaching for the love that seems so far** ** _

Her arms circle around his neck as his go around her waist. They're barely touching, the magnetic pull so strong it repels. They let go for a second only to find themselves back in each other's arms, unable to let the other get too far.

_****So, I say a little prayer** ** _

_****And hope my dreams will take me there** ** _

_****Where the skies are blue to see you once again, my love** ** _

_****Over seas from coast to coast** ** _

_****To find the place I love the most** ** _

_****Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love** ** _

They continue dancing, taking themselves back to a school dance all those years ago. The theme was masquerade so everyone had masks on and there was a competition among the guys to find their dates before the clock struck midnight and the girls had to take off their masks.

Needless to say, neither he nor Suzanne won. He wasn't the first to find her and she wasn't one of the girls whose mask remained on until midnight, but they still had fun.

And when Westlife's 'Coast to Coast' began playing as the final song of the night, he asked her for a dance, one she gladly accepted.

_****Say a little prayer** ** _

_****My sweet love** ** _

_****Dreams will take me there** ** _

_****Where the skies are blue to see you once again, oh, my love** ** _

_****Over seas from coast to coast** ** _

_****To find the place I love the most** ** _

_****Where the fields are green to see you once again, my love** ** _

It's a miracle that somehow they've managed to stay together throughout all these years, and it's a miracle neither takes for granted. They find peace in each other's arms, a sense of calmness they are unable to find elsewhere and they love the other even more for it.

There have been times when their relationship has been tested, a year or two spent apart that made them question if they were truly meant to be, but here, now, they know there's no place they'd rather be than in the other's arms.

It could be in the Greenhouse, standing in the middle of a field, lost in a forest, or dancing by the coast, but as long as they're together, it's the place they love the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	26. Someone You Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I'm not sure why I'm writing so many songfics right now, but I hope you enjoy them. If you don't then please tell me so I know what not to write. This is inspired by Lewis Capaldi's 'Someone You Loved'. It's a great song and if you haven't heard it, you should definitely check it out. (The tiktok mashup with Heather and Thousand Years is great too.)
> 
> This one-shot is a Hayleo one as requested by izzyace1234. It is set between S02E16 and S03E01, so basically the time we were left in the dark as to whether Hayley chose Leo or Daniel. I know this isn't exactly a point where Hayley and Leo are together but I just wanted to write on Leo's thoughts about everything. This briefly touches on Leo's perspective on Hayley's arrival and their relationship, and I probably shouldn't spoil this right now...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Leo's POV**

For the first time in a long time, the music room at the Greenhouse doesn't bring him peace; it isn't a solace from everything that's going on around him. Instead, it only brings back painful memories.

He's all alone now, Aspen having gone back to England and Hayley choosing to be with Daniel during almost all their free time. He knows how pathetic it sounds, to feel like he has no life without a girl by his side, but it's the truth.

Having been around Aspen most of his life, and being with Hayley in her brief-yet-not-so-brief absence, left him with little time to himself, and he's not sure if it's a welcomed solitude.

_**I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me** _

_**This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy** _

He finds himself drowning in the sound of silence. He feels so alone and it's ironic that he went from having two beautiful girls by his side, to none. He guesses that's karma.

He knows he shouldn't have done what he did. He was disgusted by all the two-timing jerks in the shows Aspen made him watch with her. Who knew he'd eventually become one too?

In his defence, Aspen hadn't left him on good terms, she was there one day and gone the next. She had told him her family was simply going on a holiday in England, not that she would end up staying behind in order to pursue a music career.

It had hurt at first when she told him over text that she was staying at that school. He felt betrayed. She was the one who asked him to join her, accompany her to this prestigious school all the way in California from their hometown in Michigan, and then she left him alone.

_**I need somebody to heal** _

_**Somebody to know** _

_**Somebody to have** _

_**Somebody to hold** _

_**It's easy to say** _

_**But it's never the same** _

_**I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain** _

Hayley came in at one of his lowest points. He had been walking from the examination room when he first heard her voice. It was like a fresh melody, a song he wanted to hear more of. He was disappointed when he found out she was only there as a moral support for her brother and not to try out for herself; he was sure she'd fit in from the get go. Nevertheless, he decided to get close to her.

It was a pure coincidence that she happened to be in the stadium when he decided to watch the Eagle try-outs. He wanted to scope out the new competition, pick up on their strengths and their weaknesses before the beginning of the new year's rivalry. He definitely didn't expect her to be there.

But since she was, he decided that no harm could come from talking to her. If he was lucky, maybe she'd come visit her brother often.

He sat beside her, watched the pair on the court before warning her. From the few years that he's known the rival's captain, he could see the determination in the way that he set his shoulders, and the challenging look on his face. He was up to something and it wouldn't end well for the other boy.

Of course she brushed him off, only to go defending her brother a minute later. He watched her stand up to the main authoritative figure of the school with admiration. Sure everyone respected Louis and could hold a decent casual conversation with him, but no one, at least not in his memory, has ever outright stood up to him.

He watched her with wonder as she ran out after her brother and had been pleasantly surprised when he found himself being called to play for the last two candidates of the day, with her being one of them. He felt as if his world had lit up when he saw the smile she threw at the other girl before asking him to turn the volume up. Maybe he'd finally have someone who could see him eye to eye.

He let her be for the first few days, let her adjust to her new surroundings, but when he saw how depressed she was after being blown off by her brother, he knew he couldn't go another day without seeing her smile.

He extended his hand to her and it just felt so right. Her hand fit perfectly in his. Her warm fingertips brushing against his cooler ones made him feel as if the ice in his heart was beginning to melt and he were in heaven.

And the first time she hugged him, the first time he held her, it was as if Aspen became nothing more than a mere memory. The pain she left in her wake was nothing but a memory. Hayley hadn't just numbed the pain, she healed him.

He knows he should've felt the overwhelming guilt early on, but having her with him made everything better. And he just couldn't let her go.

_**Now the day bleeds** _

_**Into nightfall** _

_**And you're not here** _

_**To get me through it all** _

_**I let my guard down** _

_**And then you pulled the rug** _

_**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved** _

Then, seeing her freeze like she did when she met Aspen, saw her walk up to him and kiss him, broke his heart. He never wanted to hurt her. But he did.

Her heart had bled and so had his. The wound she patched up reopened and blood was gushing out in torrents.

He tried to reconcile with her, apologise to her, make her understand. But she refused to even talk to him. He knew that was completely understandable. He had been in a relationship, albeit an LDR, when he kissed her. And she doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve to be the other woman.

Not having her with him was absolute torture. He had to watch as she flourished in the Greenhouse without him. He couldn't be by her side like he wanted to. He couldn't be the first person to congratulate her whenever she led the clubhouse to victory.

He had let his guard down, hurt her, and now he's falling. He doesn't know who he is if he isn't with her.

**_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to_ **

**_This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you_ **

When he saw her in the water, trying to find a way to shore, he didn't think, just reacted. He knew it was dangerous, that he could drown along with her, but he couldn't stop himself from jumping in after her. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her, if he lost her completely.

He used all his strength, ignoring the aching of his muscles and the water he felt entering his lungs. He ignored the feeling of himself drowning, if only it meant she was safe.

He watched her struggle to walk on land; she refused his help after that so he quickly went to find Jackie. The hike back up to the Greenhouse from the beach is steep and he didn't need her losing her balance and falling.

Later that night, he had committed the feel of her in his arms to memory. She had clung to him, relying completely on him to save her. And he wants to remember that moment forever because it could very well have been the last time she willingly held onto him.

_**Now, I need somebody to know** _

_**Somebody to heal** _

_**Somebody to have** _

_**Just to know how it feels** _

_**It's easy to say** _

_**But it's never the same** _

_**I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape** _

It, of course, wasn't the last time he held her, but it was the last time he had her to himself. Somehow in the midst of the magnetite fiasco, Daniel fell in love with Hayley, and for some reason still unknown to him, she felt the same.

He had been heartbroken. He knew he hurt her by being with Aspen while they were together, but the fact that she willingly got close to his arch rival hurts even more.

The wounds she had mended, the stitches she had so carefully sown, were torn at the seams, leaving his heart a gaping hole of nothingness.

He had gotten to know how it feels to have someone, to hold someone, to love someone, and now everything was just ripped away from him. He knows he has sinned, but do his sins warrant this magnitude of heartbreak?

_**Now the day bleeds** _

_**Into nightfall** _

_**And you're not here** _

_**To get me through it all** _

_**I let my guard down** _

_**And then you pulled the rug** _

_**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved** _

He sits in the music room now as the day turns to night. He's rarely seen with anyone anymore, Hayley's constantly with Daniel; Jackie and sometimes Max and Emma right by her side. The Ravens and the Eagles seem to be getting along better than ever, willingly sitting together during meals and even helping each other with their assignments, but he still feels so alone.

It's probably unhealthy for him to constantly need someone by his side, but what can he do if it's what he's used to. He always had Aspen, and then Hayley. He's never been alone in his life for more than a few minutes, the girl he's with always taking him on a new adventure or showing him something to discover. Never has he felt this way before. Felt so alone and unloved.

_**And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes** _

_**I fall into your arms** _

_**I'll be safe in your sound til I come back around** _

He closes his eyes, taking himself back to the day when they first kissed. He regrets taking that moment for granted, ignoring her feelings as well as his own, and hurting her in the process. The minute her lips touched his, everything had evaporated and it felt as if they were the only two people in the world, a world in which Aspen had never existed.

He had regretted it immediately because how could he tell her he was still with someone when he had kissed her?

But he had loved every second of their kiss. Her soft buttery lips tasting of chocolate and her warm hands wrapped in his own. He was in his personal paradise and he didn't want it to go away. He couldn't lose her. He felt safe with her, he felt safe with her in his arms.

_**For now the day bleeds** _

_**Into nightfall** _

_**And you're not here** _

_**To get me through it all** _

_**I let my guard down** _

_**And then you pulled the rug** _

_**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved** _

It was his mistake, he acknowledges that. It's his fault he's all alone now and as much as he would like to, he can't blame Daniel nor Aspen. It's all on him.

He now no longer has someone to keep him company through the day. No one to sing songs to until they're both exhausted and decide to retire for the night. He's alone after getting so used to being in love.

_**But now the day bleeds** _

_**Into nightfall** _

_**And you're not here** _

_**To get me through it all** _

_**I let my guard down** _

_**And then you pulled the rug** _

_**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved** _

He hears the voices outside the music room, students heading back to their clubhouse after dinner to wind down, maybe do some homework before going to bed so they'd be fresh for whatever classes they have the next day.

He should probably head back too but the thought of bumping into the happy couple, the thought of seeing them together, makes him want to stay down here for just a moment longer.

They mostly keep to the rule of no Eagles in the Raven's clubhouse and vice versa, so they tend to find other places to hang out. The old Biology lab is one of their favourites but he knows Hayley doesn't like smelling the smell of Formaldehyde for long so Daniel frequently brings her to new rooms in the Greenhouse to explore.

He doesn't want to risk it, especially since his anger decides to rear its ugly head each time he sees them. He can't count the number of times he couldn't stop himself from hurtling insults at the pair. He's pretty sure Daniel hates him even more now because of how the insults hurt Hayley.

_**I let my guard down** _

_**And then you pulled the rug** _

_**I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved** _

He had let his guard down, he admits. He let himself be swept into a romance without a care. And now, he's lost the two most important people in his life. And he has to get used to being someone she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


	27. If You Love Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Happy Chinese New Year (I know it's a little late but...). I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe time with their friends and family. I think it's safe to say now that I will be posting monthly chapters. I may post more if I have the time but I'll stick to once a month for now. Thank you for all the requests and I'm sorry if you have had to wait a while. I was looking through the list of requests and realised this had been requested all the way back in May last year. So to everyone who is still waiting, I'm so sorry it has taken this long but I hope you'll stick around to read it.
> 
> Anyway, this is a Hayleo one-shot as requested by zedkid121. It is set post S04E08, so possibly the season 5 we wish we got, but never did. This isn't a songfic but it was inspired by 10,000 hours so I included it in the media box. To anyone who hasn't heard it, it's a great song and really sweet.
> 
> Also, I have an Instagram page 'angel6_stories' where I post alerts for when a new chapter is released. I may or may not tease chapters in the future so you might want to check it out.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to send in your prompts.

**Third Person POV**

Music floods her ears as she rounds the corner. The song is soft and sweet, sung with the utmost tenderness possible known mankind. And she can't help but wonder who this singer is, who the object of his affection is that he could sound so hopelessly devoted and in love with. He sounds as if his lover had hung the stars in the sky with a single breath and gave rise to all the creatures of the earth, big and small alike.

**_I'd spend 10,000 hours and 10,000 more_ **

**_Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours_ **

**_And I might never get there but I'm gonna try_ **

**_If it's 10,000 hours or the rest of my life_ **

**_I'm gonna love you (Ooh)_ **

She's tempted to hide behind the wall, be privy to this secret little moment shared between two lovers, but she knows it's not right. She should just leave, her parents have taught her better than to eavesdrop on other's personal matters, but she finds herself unable to walk away.

When the song finally ends, she gathers the courage to walk past the couple. Making herself as small as possible, she edges along the wall, trying to keep herself out of sight of the happy couple.

She's almost to the end of the hallway, nearing the exit into the cafeteria, when a voice calls out to her.

"Hey, Hayley." She turns, seeing Becca's bob before noticing the hand holding the latter's. Her heart painfully skips a beat, her breaths becoming slightly erratic before she even realises it.

"Hey Becca. Daniel." She nods curtly to the both of them, trying to ignore the way they have their arms around each other, and their close proximity.

"I'm going to get a snack. See ya later." Her voice is rushed and it takes all her will power to not run away from them. She knows they shouldn't affect her this much. She's happily with Leo, and her and Daniel had ended things as well as can be. There's absolutely no reason for her to be jealous of Daniel and Becca, no reason at all.

But why does her heart still ache.

* * *

They wait for her footsteps to fade into the distance before moving apart.

"Think we got her?" Becca smiles at the boy in front of her, disentangling his hands from her own as she puts a more respectable distance between them.

"I guess." Daniel nods, guilt flooding his entire being. He doesn't really want to do this, he knows it's not right, and doing this may only further put a wedge in his fragile relationship with Hayley. While he knows that he lost his chance to be hers romantically, there's a part of him that very much values their friendship and he's afraid of losing it. He's not sure what he'd do if he ever lost her completely.

"Hey. Why the sad face?" Becca lifts the boy's head, placing her thumbs at the corners of his mouth and pulling them up into a smile. "When Leo sees how jealous Hayley is, he'll be so mad he'll dump her. Then you guys can get back together and I'll be with my Leo."

* * *

It's the middle of the night but she's still not tired. Instead, she's sitting in her favourite chair in the clubhouse, a copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye' firmly in her hands as she pours over the book for the hundredth time. While the story might have been set in a past century, the trials and tribulations faced by Holden Caulfield still ring true. The world still has its phonies, relationships are anything but simple, and there is always the need to protect children from the horrors of the world.

It is when she reaches the point where Holden is left to see a movie on his own, that she hears the clubhouse door opening and two familiar voices filling the room.

"Thanks Daniel, I had a great night." Becca says, planting a kiss on his cheek. In the dim light, Hayley can't see his reaction but she can almost imagine him blushing before kissing her back.

"It's nothing, Babe." He grins. "At least now I can spend time with someone who actually likes the movies I like."

"Shh... Not so loud." Becca shushes him, giggling. "Everyone's probably asleep right now." She closes the door slightly, urging him to go. "But you're right. Fast and Furious is definitely a great movie. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Goodnight. Love you." She barely sees the girl plant a kiss on his lips before the door slams close and she pretends to be reading her book, oblivious to the couple at the door.

She waits for Becca to pass her, and the soft click of the lock, before she moves. It is then she realises the tears pooling in her eyes and is quick to brush them away. She has absolutely no reason to cry, no reason at all.

Placing the book back on the shelf, she goes out onto the balcony, the sound of the overlapping waves calming her. She longs to go down to the beach, feel the water gently lapping at her ankles, allow herself to be completely immersed in it before being reborn in the rejuvenating feeling of breaking through the water's surface tension.

But she can't.

What was once her solace is now her nightmare. Being too close to the ocean sends shivers racing up her spine. Even a dip reminds her of being sucked into a whirlpool, the water dragging her under leaving her helpless as she tries to swim against the current to shore; the waves crashing into her causing water to enter her lungs, leaving her breathless and-

"Hayley?" Brooke's soft voice breaks through her reverie and she turns to her brother's girlfriend. "It's getting late. We should probably get to bed."

She nods, wiping away the last of her tears, before turning around to head back in. That's when Brooke notices the teary look in her eyes, the way her shoulders slump in defeat and shiver ever so often as invisible tremors wreck her body.

"Hayley, you ok?" Brooke gently places her arm over the older girl.

"Yeah." She sniffs. "Let's go to bed."

"Hey." Brooke turns her so the two of them are face to face. "You know you can tell me anything."

Hayley only nods, looking down at the ground, leaving Brooke to take a guess as to what's troubling her friend.

"Does it have anything to do with Becca coming back after lights out?" The slight lift of the taller girl's head is all she needs in confirmation.

"I don't know when she and Daniel got together," Brooke begins. "and I can't tell you that the pain will go away or that it will get better." She sighs. "But from a girl that has dated Daniel to another, let him go."

"Brooke, I'm so sorry-" Hayley tries to apologise, only to be cut off.

"It's fine. I was with Alex then, and Daniel and I were just not meant to be." She gives the girl a reassuring smile. "And as I was saying, just let him go. You're with a boy who loves you and thinks the world of you. Don't throw it all away for an old fling or romance, it's not worth it."

Hayley only nods, giving her a small smile.

"Great, now let's get to bed. I don't know about you, but emotional talk has made me exhausted." The girls laugh as they enter their room, arm in arm.

"I'm glad you're dating my brother, Brooke. You're good for him." Hayley whispers to her just as she turns off her table lamp. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The sweet fragrance of chocolate had her yearning. She could almost imagine a piece practically melting in her mouth. It's rich flavour exploding and overwhelming her taste buds. The delicate balance between the sweetness of cocoa and saltiness of caramel sending goosebumps over her skin at just how good it tastes.

Her stomach growled as she began to salivate, her hands longing to hold a mug of the delicious beverage for her own consumption. In all honesty, while the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, the best way to a girl's is through chocolate and candied hearts.

Deciding to satisfy her craving, she leaves the room in search for the drink. She's almost out the door when the scent becomes overwhelming.

Turning her head, she once again sees the couple lurking right by the door. He's cradling a mug, red and blue lines crossed by purple and yellow, as she gently sips on it. His free arm is around her back as she sits on his lap.

Becca stops for a second, a thin white line of froth coating her mouth before it's gone with a kiss.

Suddenly, she doesn't feel hungry anymore, rather, she feels nauseous.

She rushes back into her room, being careful not to slam it shut. No point in drawing attention to herself when she wants to be alone, needs to be alone.

She delves back under the covers, curling up, making herself as small as possible. She feels embarrassed for feeling this way.

'We're not together, we broke up.' She reminds herself. 'You have Leo. And he's better than you deserve.' 

She tries reminding herself of Brooke's advice, but her heart still aches. She lets a few tears fall, she doesn't know why it hurts, but it does. Eventually, she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

Hearing the soft lock of the door, they pull apart.

"Thanks babe." Becca kisses him on the cheek just before he pulls away. "I think we finally broke her."

All Daniel could do was stare in the direction she had just left in. He never wanted to hurt her this way. He never wanted to hurt her at all. But he had been so desperate to get back together with her.

He messed up, he knows that, but all he wants is a second chance, a chance to prove himself, that he can be better, and that he can be the man she deserves.

He longs to go to her, to comfort her, to wipe away the tears he knows are currently flowing down her pale cheeks, and yet he's stuck. He shouldn't have committed to this. What was he thinking?!

Oh right, he wasn't. He was just being selfish, somehow reverting back to his old ways in the short time he's been apart from her. He wishes he weren't that pathetic. He wishes he were stronger but-

"Hey!" Becca's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. "Have you heard a word I said?"

He shakes his head. "No, sorry." He sets the mug down onto the table. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I think we finally broke her." The girl raises her hand for a high five, one that isn't reciprocated. Lowering her hand, she continues. "By tomorrow, Hayley will be back in your arms and I'd get my Leo back."

"Great job, partner!" She cheers happily, pushing herself off the couch before ushering him out the door. "And thank you for the drink."

The next thing he knows, he's staring at the door, far away from the girl he loves.

* * *

"Hey." He calls out to his friends seated at the cafeteria, each one enjoying their Saturday feast. "Has anyone seen Hayley?"

Everyone shakes their heads. Everyone, except Jackie. Instead, she gets up and pulls him aside.

"She's in the clubhouse." She tells him. "Says she isn't hungry, but I think something's wrong. I think I saw Daniel outside the clubhouse earlier, he might have something to do with it."

Leo only nods, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder and squeezing it in thanks. He quickly gathers her favourite foods on a tray and brings them up, hoping it would at least cheer her a little.

"Woods." He calls out softly as he knocks on her door. "Hayley, you ok?" He waits a moment or two but no one answers.

He knocks once more before opening the door and heading towards her bed at the end of the room. Carefully, he sets the tray down on the bedside table, making sure neither of them would accidentally hit it, then moves to sit behind her.

He gathers her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms. He softly rubs her back, humming a random melody as he tries to rouse her. It takes a while, but he finally catches sight of her teary brown eyes.

"What's wrong, Hayley?" He asks as soon as she's fully awake, having pushed herself back to lean against her headboard.

She looks down, her eyes not daring to meet his as she mumbles out her reply. "It's nothing, really. I'm just being overly sensitive and stupid." She takes a breath. "I mean, I have absolutely no reason at all to be jealous of Daniel and Becca, I have you."

Hayley sighs. "I don't know why I'm so worked up over them being together, and doing couple-y things, and things he never did for me-" She cuts herself off. "I'm just being stupid."

"Woods." He says gently, trying to get her to look up at him. "Hayley." He lifts her chin so they're seeing eye to eye.

"You're not being stupid." He places a kiss on her cheek. "You're not being overly sensitive." He kisses the other. "It's ok to be jealous. It's ok to feel the way you feel. It's ok to have feelings." A butterfly's kiss on her forehead.

"The most important thing is that you listen to your heart." He wipes away the remaining tears with the pad of his thumb. "What is your heart telling you, Hayley?"

She gives him a watery smile. "That I have the best boyfriend in the world." Her hand goes to cup his cheek. "And that I love you." She pecks his lips, feeling him smile through the kiss.

"I love you too, Hayley." He kisses her again. "And because I love you, I don't want you to starve. So, how about we eat some dinner? I got you your favourites."

She nods before moving so he could sit behind her, the tray resting on her lap. They feed each other bites, talking about anything and everything as they do.

And when it comes to the topic of her being jealous of Daniel and Becca because he's doing things that he never did for her, Leo promises that he'd do anything she wants him to. He'd go to the moon and back if he could, though he knows her mom already has him beaten there.

They agree to talk and express their feelings to each other more often now, and if there's something they would like the other to do, they would tell them.

Later, once they've finished their meal, they lounge on her bed, talking and listening to music until they fall asleep. Which is how Becca finds them.

Taking out her Louie, she sends a message to the Eagle. "We need to work harder." She captions the snapshot of Hayley and Leo cuddling on the former's bed.

"No." Daniel simply texts back. "We're done. I can't do this anymore. If you want to do it, you're on your own."

Her Louie shows that he's inactive and she angrily turns hers off. How is she supposed to do this on her own? Stupid coward Eagle.

She gives up, heading back out of the clubhouse. She wants to be as far away from the happy couple as possible. Maybe she could play sick for the next few days so she won't have to see them.

Daniel sighs as he looks at his Louie. He knew there was only a very slim chance of Hayley returning to him, but he agreed anyway, and he'd willingly hurt her feelings.

His mind goes back to the picture he received. At least Hayley looks happy. At least she has someone to comfort her, even if it's Leo. He guesses that as long as she's happy and he treats her right, it's enough for him...

If you love them, let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.


End file.
